Broken Spirit
by Akkadia
Summary: On his way home from practice Ryoma is faced with a challenge that changes everything. Including on his feelings for the sport he has come to be known as royalty to. First PoT fic please read and review I'm begging you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I've started watching and reading the Prince of Tennis for a while now and I decided to take a shot at a fic of my own for it. Whether it be a yaoi or a non-yaoi I'm not sure but I guess here's goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any characters mentioned in the Prince of tennis. Any characters not mentioned in the manga belong to yours truly (mostly random characters that Ryoma is going to squash but that's no surprise) So don't sue.

Chapter 1: A Broken Ryoma

Ryoma Echizen pulled his white cap down over his eyes. He was tensing his muscles long enough to prepare for the serve that was about to come his way. But it appeared his opponent was more interested in his fans than the game. _Why did the captain have to match me up with this idiot? He's the type of guy who gives tennis a bad name, _"Excuse me but would you mind serving sometime this year? I have to be home in time for dinner tonight." The score was 40 30 and Ryoma need one more point to finish this. But the score hadn't changed in the past 10 minutes.

As Ryoma impatiently waited for his opponent to stop flirt with his fans and start serving the he thought back as to how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"Ok, everyone that's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll work on more drills and don't worry I'll make sure you won't have to drink Inui's vegetable juice." Tezuka said as he picked up is own equipment and headed towards the locker room.

"Hey Ryoma are you still coming to dinner tonight?" Momshiro asked as he stretched his arms up.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Oh and tell your dad I said thanks for inviting me." Ryoma answered as he pulled his cap off to wipe the sweat from his forehead with one of his small towels.

"You can do it yourself. I'm sure he'll be honored." Momshiro teased as he headed towards the locker room.

Ryoma just shook his head as he made his way to the locker room as well. He stopped when he realized he didn't have any clean towels to use, "Guess, I'll have to shower when I get home." With that he headed off towards the direction of his shrine (I think they live in a shrine don't' they? If not excuse the mistake). His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear the sound of a tennis ball whistling through the wind.

"Hey kid! Watch out!"

Ryoma turned just in time to see a tennis ball flying straight at him. No hesitation entered his mind as he reached up and caught the ball with ease. He waited and soon heard a gasp coming from a small crowd nearby.

"Hey did you see that?"

"Yeah, it's that seventh grader from Seikagu . Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma smirked, he was getting more and more popular these days. Ever since his team has made it passed the latest tournament.

"So this is that seventh grader everyone's been talking about."

Ryoma looked up to see whom he had guessed was a junior. He had medium length blonde hair and was wearing just a pair of jeans and a white wifebeater. In his hand was a tennis racket.

"You don't look so tough. I bet I could squash you flat."

Ryoma smirked, "You sure you're making the right decision?"

The man stepped back, "What? Of course I'm sure you little punk. Now give me my ball so we can start this game."

Ryoma just shrugged, "Well before you squash me, mind introducing yourself to me?"

The man smirked, "Not that you'll live long enough to remember but I'm Hisoka Miamachi."

_Hisoka Miamachi? Where have I heard that name before?_ Ryoma thought.

"I'll start, Hey Sakura, mind doing the judging?" Hisoka said eyeing one for the girls on the sidelines.

"Of course, babe, I'd be happy too. You just win this one for me." Sakura responded taking her place on the judge's area.

The game started out simple. Ryoma decided to use his right hand in order to give the big brute a handicap he felt Hisoka was going to need. To Ryoma's surprise Hisoka was a decent player, but he was to cocky for his own good.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryoma's thought were shattered by the sound of the ball bouncing, _it's about time. _ He thought to himself.

Hisoka Miamachi smirked, "In other word's your in a hurry to lose? I wasn't going to tell you but I might as well let you know. I've been holding back the whole time."

Ryoma just shook his head, _Is that all these idiots can come up with these days? They can never back it up. _His thoughts were interrupted when the ball came searing past him.

"40 all!" the judge called from the side.

_Ok, I guess this guy _can_ back it up. Time for a little switcharoo!,_ "Not bad, but guess what I've been holding back as well." He listened to the crowd gasp as he switched from his right hand to his left hand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Ryoma easily managed to return Hisoka's serve and the match was over even before it seemed to have begun. Ryoma smirked as he rested his racquet on his shoulder, "You've still got a ways to go." He murmured one of his favorite sayings

He looked over to see Hisoka's ear burning with steam, "That little punk. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" he ran towards the net and jumped over it, "You think I'm going to let you make a fool out of me?"

Before Ryoma could react he felt Hisoka on top of him pounding his fists into the younger boy's face. He then felt his left arm in a strong hold. Before another thought could enter his mind heard a loud crack followed by an excruciating pain.

"There, now let's see you beat me again." Hisoka said as he walked away cackling the whole time.

Ryoma could feel tears coming to his eyes. But he forced them away. The pain was unbearable but he was stronger than that. He ran toward his gym bag and pulled out his cell phone. After calling almost everyone on the team he was answered by their voice mail. He didn't care call home cause his father was out of town for nearly a week. He then tried the coach but even she didn't pick up, "Oh yeah, she's with my dad." There was one more person to call and he prayed silently that he would pick up. He dialed the number and waited patiently.

"Hello?"

_Thank goodness, _"Uh, Tezuka, it's Ryoma Echizen."

"Ryoma what are you calling me for?" Tezuka asked. His voice in the usual monotone.

"Well, promise you won't get mad." Ryoma said gritting his teeth.

"What is it Ryoma?" Tezuka asked again.

"Can you come over to the park and possibly take me to the hospital." Ryoma asked wincing.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm sorry to bother you like this. But I need some help. I think my arm is broken." Ryoma explained.

Tezuka took a deep breath, "Ok, just calm down and stay where you are. I'll be right over."

Ryoma sniffled, "Thanks captain." He waited patiently for his former captain to soon arrive to pick him up all the while silently cursing himself. _You idiot!_

A/N: Ok that's the end of the first chapter. I just hope people will take a look at it. Also, in my story Tezuka has already graduated due to his high grades, but with Coach Ryuzaki's permission he still helps out the team since they respect him so much. If you'd like me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 2!


	2. Explanations and information

A/N: (reads her reviews and falls off her chair in complete shock, rubs head) Ouch! Lol, well I'm so shocked! I honestly didn't think this story would get anywhere. Also I apologize for the slight Ocness of Tezuka. Like I mentioned before I'm still new at this manga/anime (whatever you wanna call it. Lol). Also, I'm aware that you can't get your license until you're 18 or graduate or something like that. But in this story Tezuka has his. Remember like I mentioned in the ending A/N last chapter Tezuka has already graduated. In this story he's a year older. Ok, first off thank you to everyone for the reviews! I hope that this chapter meets your requirements. Also, in my story each character has a little fear and in this one Ryoma has a slight fear of storms. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 2!

NOTICE: Starting from this chapter to about chapter 4 or 5 I will be taking votes for a yaoi or a none yoai and if you want a yaoi, I want you to suggest your pairing (s) thank you!

Disclaimer: Me no own Prince of Tennis. If I did well, let's not get into details. But I do own Dr. Hewlard. (My doctor for all my stories lol)

Chapter 2: Explanations and Information

Ryoma leaned against the fence and sighed, "What a mess." He murmured. His thoughts were shattered when he heard a car approaching, "Thanks goodness." He looked up and winced. The sky was starting to darken a nasty shade of gray.

Tezuka pulled into a parking space, turned off the engine and ran towards the young prince. He noticed that Ryoma was clutching his left arm tightly, "So you weren't kidding."

Ryoma looked up at his captain, "Why would I kid about something like this?" he asked. Using his good arm, he managed to sling his bag over his right shoulder. (He put his racquet away while he was waiting for Tezuka).

"Well, let's get going. If it starts to rain well..." Tezuka said leading his former teammate towards the car, "Did you call your father?"

"No point, he's out of town for the rest of the week along with the coach." Ryoma explained using Tezuka's help to get into the car without injuring the shoulder anymore then it already was.

"I see, so why did you call me of all people?" Tezuka asked climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the engine.

Ryoma looked away. How could he say that he was the last one on his list? He sighed deeply, "Well to be honest, no one else picked up."

Tezuka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I see." He turned the corner and pulled into traffic, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Ryoma held his arm tighter, "Do I have to?" he asked.

Tezuka glanced down at the seventh grader, "I suppose not but it might be good to let the person who is helping you know how this happened in the first place."

Ryoma looked at Tezuka, "Promise you won't get mad." He repeated himself.

Tezuka's grip on the steering wheel grew a bit tenser, "Just tell me what happened."

Ryoma opened is mouth and told his former captain everything. When he came to the point where Hisoka has attacked him he was stopped.

"Did you say Hisoka Miamachi?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Ryoma returned.

"Yeah, according to Inui's data, he used to be a part of the Fudomine team but he quit since their tennis was too babyish for his taste. He now goes around challenging everyone he can and if he loses he's known to blow a fuse." Tezuka explained eyeing Ryoma's shoulder, "Apparently you just happened to be one of his victims."

Ryoma switched his gaze back out the window, "I'm sorry."

Tezuka pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car in the closest spot available, "Sorry for what?"

Ryoma blinked and hid his eyes under his white cap, "I let the team down. By accepting that challenge I have lost my ability to stay Segaiku's pillar of strength. I let you down Tezuka."

Tezuka stayed silent, "Ryoma look at me. It is not your fault. You accept a match that was judged fair and square and you won. Your opponent just wasn't actually what you might call an accepting loser." He opened the door and walked around to open Ryoma's.

"If it's not my fault then why do I feel so guilty now?" Ryoma asked climbing out of the car.

Tezuka stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer something like that.

The two boys walked into the hospital and immediately went straight to the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" a young woman with light brown hair asked.

"Yeah, I think my arm is broken."

The woman looked up and gasped, "Hey you're that 7th grader aren't you Ryoma Echizen isn't that right?"

Ryoma nearly blushed, "Yeah."

"You say you think you broke your arm?"

"Yeah, can I get in to see my doctor?" Ryoma requested.

The nurse flipped through the record books, "Let's see, Dr. Hewlard has an opening in about 15 minutes. But I can take you back to one of the rooms to wait if you'd like."

Ryoma nodded, "Yeah that will be fine." He turned to see Tezuka was already sitting in the waiting room area flipping through a book he had pulled out of the car when he climbed out.

"If you'll follow me." The nurse said leading Ryoma towards the back, "If you'll just wait here, Dr. Hewlard will see you in about 10 minutes."

Ryoma nodded sitting in one of the chairs and placing a magazine down from the shelf. It was a Tennis Magazine and on the front cover was a picture of his dad, "Retired for (enter number of years can't remember lol) and you're still as popular as ever huh old man." Ryoma chuckled as he balanced the magazine on his lap and flipped through it." After flipping through it nearly 6 times the door finally opened. _It's about time. _

"Ryoma, it's good to see you." Dr. Hewlard said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Of course I had hoped it would be on better terms," he said eyeing his patient's left arm, "Let me take a wild guess, tennis related injury?"

Ryoma only nodded.

"I thought so. Well, let see what the damage is and I'll see what we can do."

(A/N: Ok considering I haven't had a broken bone in my life I have no idea what happens so bear with me. I'm skipping all that medical mumbo jumbo all right! Thank you!)

Fifteen minutes later.

"Ok, thanks. Dr. Hewlard." Ryoma said pushing open the door. He scanned the waiting room for Tezuka but found it empty save a little girl and her mother. He walked up to the nurses station, "Excuse me miss, did you see where the guy I came in here with disappeared too?"

"Huh? Oh, he went off to make a phone call I think." The nurse responded.

Ryoma nodded, "Ah, I see. Thank you." He walked out towards the entrance and stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh great." It was raining.

A/N: Ok what is wrong with Ryoma's arm? Not telling until the next chapter! That is if I get the reviews. Also any mistake I might make I hope will be correcting nicely. In other words no flames please!!!


	3. Unexpected Challenges

A/N: Hey everyone I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had a slight case of writer's block but I'm back. I want to thank everyone for the reviews as well. I really appreciate them. Oh, so I'm not bothering anyone with my little inserts I mistyped a few things in the previous chapter Ryoma doesn't come out for at least an hour. Also, I'm just learning how to score tennis so I apologize for making any mistake on the players and whatnot. Also, the character Horio (the one who brags about having two whole years of tennis experience? Well seriously don't like him. He's way too cocky so I'll be putting him down a bit all right. Sorry to any fans of him! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 3!

OK final notice: For the Yaoi paring choosing. Please choose from Momo/Ryoma, Tezuka/Ryoma, Tezuka/Fuji, and or Oishi/Eji. I will have more then one matching if needed. I just think those pairings will work the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. So don't sue.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Challenges/

"Come on first years pick up the pace!" vice captain Oishi said as he walked behind the 7th graders who were swinging their rackets. Throughout the school year he noticed a lot of the underclassmen were starting to get stronger. By this time next year a few of them could possibly take their place.

"Hey Oishi, want to warm up with me?" Kawamura asked.

"Sure." Oishi let his teammate to an empty court and their warm up began, "Want this to be a practice game or just plain warm up?"

"Might as well make it a practice game. Hey Momoshiro come judge for us." Kawamura said. He knew it would be all right since he had helped him warm up earlier.

"Hey do you know where Tezuka is? It's not like him to be late for practice." Momoshiro asked standing on the side of the court. Just as he said it the ball went out, 15 Love Oishi."

Kawamura winced as he prepared himself to serve, "I was wondering that too. Come to think of it Echizen hasn't arrived yet either and he's normally one of the first."

"Fssh, didn't you guys here? Echizen hurt his arm. He won't be playing for at least 3 more months." Kaidoh said tightening his bandana He picked up his racquet and swung it a few times.

Fuji walked up bouncing a ball on his racquet, "Are you sure? I saw Ryoma earlier and he seemed fine to me."

"You only saw the back of him remember." Eiji pointed out tying his shoes.

"True but still, Ryoma wouldn't pull a stupid stunt and get hurt, not with the next tournament only months away." Fuji said.

"There's a 60 chance that Tezuka is late for practice and a 97 chance that he's talking to coach Ryuzaki's." Inui said approaching the other players.

"About what?" Momoshiro asked still judging the game. It soon ended up to be Oishi winning.

"Me."

Everyone turned around to see Ryoma standing there with his left arm in a sling.

"So it's true. You did hurt your arm." Fuji gasped.

"How did it happen O'chibi?" Eiji asked using the younger boy's nickname.

"Well-" he didn't want to say anything.

"What are you all doing standing around like that? 15 laps around the court now!" Tezuka demanded.

The other players didn't protest as the started running.

"Thanks captain." Ryoma said.

"I can't keep saving your sorry behind like Echizen." Tezuka reminded the younger player, "Now, since you can't play I guess you'll have to sit out." Tezuka watched as Ryoma almost winced at that bit of information. He sighed deeply, "This is going to go to far." He murmured to himself.

"Buchou, listen I-"

"Don't even think about it Echizen. If you try to apologize one more time, I will make you sit out longer understand?" Tezuka's glasses flashed in the sun, "You just rest up ok?"

Oishi walked up and pointed to the group of seventh graders doing anything but swing their racquets, "I have a bad feeling it's something to do with Echizen."

Tezuka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He arrived just in time to hear Horio finish up talking.

"You do know that with Echizen off the court's Seigaku won't have a chance. They'll have to put me in the regulars."

"What makes you think you'll become one of the regulars." Kachiro asked spinning his racquet on its head.

"Let me take a wild guess; 'Because I have two whole years of tennis experience.'" Katsuo imitated his fellow seventh grader, "Are you nuts? If anyone is going to be a regular it will probably be Inui."

"What makes you say that?" Horio asked folding his arms in front of his chest he waited for an answer but when he didn't received one he looked up to see the other two swinging their racquet's again, "What's wrong with you guys? Tezuka Buchou isn't here remember?"

"You sure about that?" Tetsuo asked He continued to swing his racquet and counted out loud.

Horio gulped and turned around to see Tezuka standing there, "Heh, heh Hi buchou, I'll just I'll."

"20 laps around the courts. NOW!" Tezuka demanded.

"Yes sir right away sir!" Horio said. He started running but stopped when he realized he was the only one, "Hey how come they don't have to run?"

"Make that 30 laps!" Tezuka said.

"Fine!" Horio grumbled as he started running again.

"We're sorry for stopping Buchou. It's just whenever Horio starts blabbing like that it's hard for us to concentrate." Kachiro said as he continued to swing his racquet.

"It's fine for now. But if you stop in the middle of practice to chitchat I'll make all three of you run 100 laps." Tezuka said quietly, "Now finish twenty more swings and start your running exercises. Oh and if Horio gives you two any more trouble, just ignore him."

"Thanks Buchou!"

Tezuka was about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Kachiro standing there, "Um, Buchou, I have a favor to ask."

Tezuka folded his arms in front of his chest, "yes?"

"Well, with your permission I would like to play a match against Horio. I want to shut his mouth up for good. I-I know we seventh grader's technically aren't allowed to play but perhaps this once you could make an exception."

Tezuka stood there for a second, "Hold on." He walked over and motioned to Oishi to join him and led him over to Ryoma, "Echizen, what do you think of Horio?"

"He's just a bragger who couldn't pick up a racquet even if his life depended on it." Ryoma answered honestly. The first time he had met Horio he couldn't stand him. In fact he couldn't wait for next year so he could shut him up for good.

Oishi looked up at Tezuka, "What's going on?"

"Well, it seems Kachiro wants to play Horio. He says he can't stand hearing his fellow player nagging all the time." Tezuka said.

"Well, I'd say let them play. It is about time Horio was taken down. He even annoys the hell out of us regulars. The only one that isn't really affected is Kadioh and that's pretty much self-explanatory." Oishi said.

"Well there's a 78 chance that Coach Ryuzaki will agree with this. But there is a 93 chance that Kachiro might win if we do let them do this." Inui said scratching in his notebook.

"Why 93?" Oishi asked curiously.

"Because Kachiro has gotten stronger. I've seen him before working. He sometimes comes over to my place and I've helped him practice." Ryoma explained, "He could beat Horio. If you noticed he mainly stands around bragging about his two whole years of experience."

"True, I have noticed that."

"Hey what's going on?" Momoshiro asked approaching the other regulars.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

The players turned around to see Coach Ryuzaki approached them.

Tezuka stepped forward and explained the situation, "So why do you say?"

"It's not up to me this time Tezuka. You are the captain and it is your team. If you want those two to have a match it's your choice. By the way where is Horio?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He's still finishing up his laps." Momoshiro pointed out.

"So, what to you say Tezuka? Are you going to let them play?"

Tezuka just stood there hand resting in his chest showing that he was deep in thought…

A/N: Ok, slight cliffy I know sorry. I'm just hoping this chapter is satisfactory! Ok, if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 4!


	4. 7th grade coach and the silver shot

A/N: wow, I can't believe people actually like this story. I only just started watching PoT not to long ago so I'm surprised I'm doing so well. Now people asked why Ryoma can't just practice with his right hand. Well there's a reason and it will be explained in this chapter. Also, I'm not really good at describing tennis matches but I'll do the best that I can so sorry in advance! Don't be surprised if I make a mistake! Also there is a reason for the Horio and Kachiro match up as well. Also, I'm going to try some Japanese suffixes or whatever their called. If I use them wrong I apologize. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 4!

Chapter 4: 7th grade coach and the silver shot

Tezuka looked through his glasses down at Kachiro, "You honestly want this match?"

Kachiro nodded, "Yes, more than anything. Please Buchou!"

Horio came running up to the group pathetically out of breath, "What's-huff-going-huff-on?"

"Catch your breath and grab a racquet. You're going to play a match against Kachiro." Tezuka ordered.

It took Horio a minute to realize just what he was hearing, "You mean I can finally show of my skills?"

"If that's what you want to call them." Tetsuo muttered under his breath. He walked over and sat down next to Ryoma, "Hey Echizen has Kachiro really gotten good?"

Momoshiro walked over and stood next to the seventh graders, "I wouldn't be surprised. Save Horio, I'd say all you first years have improved in your swings and your speed. In fact Tetsuo I wouldn't be surprised if you could beat Horio as well. If you keep up the work you two are doing you'll definitely make it as a regular on the team."

Tetsuo beamed, "You really mean it Momo-senpai?"

"Yeah, now come on let's see this match get underway." Momoshiro said as he sat down next to Ryoma.

The others joined except Fuji who took a seat in the referee tower/stand, "Ok this will be a one set match. Horio to serve."

Horio took a hold of his racquet and prepared himself to serve. When the ball flew into the air and came down, his racquet connected shooting the yellow/green ball across the net. No surprise he was expecting to get an ace but was shocked when the ball came zooming back and landing just before the line, "How did you-"

"Love 15." Fuji announced.

"Come on Horio where's your 2 years of experience?" Kachiro taunted not caring if he could get into trouble.

"I'll show you!" Horio served again but this time was on the ready. The ball crossed the next countless times. It surprised the others just how into it Kachiro was and just how exhausted Horio was starting to become. Kachiro hit the ball hard and it landed just in the far corner barley missing the line.

"Love 30!" Fuji called.

"Man this is getting hard!" Horio whined, "Can't we call it a day?"

"You complained about never being able to show off your so called skills because you think you're better than all of us. Now that you have the chance your chickening out!" Katsuo called from the sidelines.

Kachiro held his hands up, "Let me handle this myself Katsuo." He readied himself to return Horio's coming serve.

"Take this!" Horio yelled as he jumped up and served. It was déjà vu all over again. The ball just didn't want to land anywhere else except on the racquets. Finally Horio hit the ball to the left when he knew Kachiro was aiming for the right and managed to score, "All right!"

"15-30! Fuji called once again, "Kachiro's playing is getting rather interesting.

"Man Kachiro has been working hard. Echizen what have you been teaching him?" Oishi asked.

"Oh just some drills my old man taught me. I'm not surprised they've paid off for him." Ryoma answered actually watching the game instead of looking for his next can of ponta. Not that it mattered he was broke but he knew he would get one sooner or later.

"When have you ever been this good Kachiro? You've been keeping yourself in the shadows." Horio protested.

"No, I've been practicing. Something you ought to try someday." Kachiro called back, "Now come on and serve or are you too chicken?"

Inui was jotting down in his notebook, "Like I said there is a 93 percent chance that Kachiro will win this. But I'm thinking of upping that percent. The way Horio is playing I'm sure you can understand why."

The group looked up in time to see Horio it the ball out, "15-40!"

Horio winced. He could tell thing weren't going in his favor, "Time to pull out my secret weapon!" he prepared himself and attempt to pull of a twist serve like Ryoma's but failed miserably as it landed out, "Oh man!"

"Ok change courts!" Fuji announced.

Kachiro and Horio switched courts and the ball as well, "Please Kachiro go easy on me."

Kachiro smirked, "I don't think so Horio. You say your good now let see you prove it."

He walked to the required side of the court and prepared to serve, "Hey Echizen, should I try it?"

Ryoma shrugged, "Sure go ahead, it's your game." He pulled his hat down over his brown eyes.

"Try what O'chibi?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, just a little move he created." Ryoma answered simply, "I can't give it away though. I've only seen him try it once."

Everyone's attention was turned back as Kachiro did an amazing serve. Horio barely managed to return it. Kachiro charged the net and hit the ball straight back. The yellow circular item just continued to fly back and forth and back and forth. Finally it looked like Horio was actually going to score the first point but everyone's breath was stolen when Kachiro ran up and did a move no one had ever seen before.

The young seventh grader leaped into the air and shot the ball straight down into the ground. Horio didn't stand a chance to reach it even though he tried which resulted him to slide on the court.

"Whoa!"

Even Fuji was slightly surprised, "15 love" he announced in time.

"Interesting. I must record that to my data." Inui said jotting the newly learned information that seemed to never leave his hand nor is sight.

"What the hell was that?" Kaidoh asked.

Kachiro bounced the ball, "That is what I've dubbed my silver shot." He threw the ball into the air and served once again.

The match ended with Kachiro the victor and Horio the whiner, "No fair he cheated somehow."

"Horio, get over it. Kachiro beat you far and square." Katsuo said standing next to Kachiro, "And if you can't accept that then perhaps you should play me next."

"Hold it!" Tezuka roared.

The three seventh graders shut their mouths, "Gomen Tezuka Buchou."

"Now I was going to wait until tomorrow to announce this. But now seems as good a time as any. Since Echizen will not be able to play in any matches for quite some time, he coach Ryuzaki and I have made a decision to make Echizen a temporary drill coach for the first years." Tezuka announced.

The others looked at Ryoma who just shrugged, "As long as I can play as soon as I get this wretched cast off I don't care."

"What exactly is wrong with your arm anyway?" Kaidoh asked.

"Oh, it's just a hair-line fracture. But the doc said I need keep away from using my left arm for at least 3 or more months. Just to be on the safe side." Ryoma answered.

"Well, since it's getting dark, I suppose I'll end practice now. But tomorrow morning I want everyone to run 20 laps before class understand." Tezuka ordered.

Everyone nodded and started heading toward the locker rooms to change.

Oishi walked up and stood next to his fellow regular, "Tezuka are you sure it is wise to-"

"I've made my decision Oishi and I'm sticking to it. You know how I felt when I couldn't play because of my arm injury. Echizen is in the same situation." Tezuka spoke quietly.

"All right Tezuka I trust you." Oishi said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You just be careful. I don't want either your Echizen getting hurt."

Tezuka was surprised at his friend's comment and was about to ask him but found he couldn't considering he was the only on standing there.

A/N: Ok not that good but hey every story has at least one boring/bad chapter right? Well thanks again and if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 5!


	5. The long walk home

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how well this story is doing! I really appreciate all the reviews and once again if I make a mistake I apologize in advance! Also this chapter is going to get a bit graphic but not much. Just read and you'll understand why. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 5!

Pairings for this story Tezuka/Ryoma, Eiji/Oishi. If anyone wants other pairings just let me know and I'll try to work them into the story!

Chapter 5 A long walk home.

"Hey O'chibi, are you doing anything tonight?" Eiji asked taking his shirt off and getting ready for his after practice shower.

Although Ryoma had no reason to, he entered the locker room. His mind led his body there by pure instinct, "Not that I know of. Besides Karupin, I'm the only one home."

"Well, why don't you join us at Kawaruma sushi? It's Oishi's treat tonight." Eiji suggested pulling a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Ryoma hated when the other players asked him things like that. They only good thing was he got a free meal, "As long as I get my can of Ponta and you guys won't think I'm intruding I guess I'll come. Thanks Eiji-senpai."

Oishi laughed, "Echizen don't even think that way. You're like our little brother you know that."

"Yeah with the emphasis on 'little'" Momoshiro joked. He was rewarded with a slap from the seventh grader.

"On second thought I think I'll just head home tonight." Ryoma said turning around and walking out of the locker room.

The rest of the team watched as the seventh grader left without a word.

"Way to go Momoshiro." Oishi said.

"What? What did I do?" Momoshiro asked innocently

Kadioh stepped forward, "You know much Echizen hates it when we tease him about his size."

Momoshiro looked down, "Oh didn't think of that."

Inui walked up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "According to my calculations there's a 99.9 percent chance that you never think when you're suppose to."

Momoshiro's face went, "I dare you to say that again." He warned.

"HEY!"

The players turned around to see Tezuka standing there. He had that glare in his eyes that simply stated 50 laps at tomorrow's practice.

"Just forget it. I'm out of here." Momoshiro said grabbing his bag and walking past Tezuka.

The captain motioned to Fuji who approached him, "What was that all about?"

The tennis tensai sighed, "Momoshiro wasn't using his head and he upset Echizen."

Tezuka nodded understanding, "So are you still planning on joining my family and me for dinner this weekend?"

"If my family doesn't plan a list minute trip I should be there." Fuji said. Thanks to his talents Fuji's brother had gained access to a new tennis camp and their parents took every chance they could to go and see him play in the matches there.

"All right this Saturday at 6:00." Tezuka reminded him before walking out of the locker room. If he knew Echizen he knew that he was most likely sitting on his hill drinking a can of ponta.

Tezuka knew for a fact that Echizen never went straight home after practice. He would always go to the nearest vending machine by a can of grape ponta and sit on his favorite hill. (For those of you who don't know go to Youtube and search for the prince of tennis movie. There's a scene where Ryoma is just laying on a hill)

The Seigaku captain made his way towards the hills and sure enough he could see the seventh grader sitting right in the middle of the hill, "Hey Echizen."

Ryoma turned to see Tezuka standing there, "Oh, Buchou, did you need something?"

Tezuka approached the younger regular, "Mind if I join you?"

Ryoma shrugged, "It's not like I own the hill." He took another drink from his can before crunching the can up throwing it as high as he could and using his right arm to hit it into the nearest wastebasket, "So did you need something?"

Tezuka sat down next to Ryoma and smirked, "Nice shot." He looked down at him, "Look, I understand you've been having problems in the locker room."

"It's nothing. Just forget about it." He stopped, "Wait how did you?"

"I heard almost everything. I also saw most of what they did. Echizen you know you can come to me."

Ryoma looked away slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry Buchou."

"You don't need to apologize. Just please tell me what happened?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, it started after practice…"

FLASHBACK

_Ryoma wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he headed into the locker room to change. Karupin had been sick earlier and he had promised her/him (can't remember the cat's gender sorry) that they would go to the vet as soon as he got home from practice._

_"Hey Echizen, what do you think you're doing?"_

_It was Juro. He was a 2nd year but one of the weaker players on the team._

_Ryoma simply ignored the upperclassman who in turn took this as an insult, "Hey I'm talking to you!"_

_"Well I'm ignoring you." Ryoma answered in his monotone voice._

_Juro walked up and grabbed Ryoma by his shoulder and slammed against the concrete wall, "You're going to pay for that you little punk."_

_"Hey O'chibi! I got you a can of Ponta." Eiji said coming around the corner._

_Juro released Ryoma and glared down at him, "You got lucky you little punk."_

_Eiji approached the younger boy and handed him the can, "Hey are you all right?"_

_Ryoma accepted the drink gratefully "Thanks." He opened it and took a sip, "Don't worry I think he's just jealous that's all."_

_"Well, mind if I walk you home?" Eiji offered._

_"It's up to you. But aren't you going over to Oishi's tonight?" Ryoma asked taking another drink._

_"No, Oishi's father is having a tough time at work and so it's not wise to have company there." Eiji explained, "But listen, if you ever have any trouble you know you can talk to me and the other regulars. Hell even Kaidoh will help."_

_Ryoma headed towards the locker room just to retrieve his school books, "I'll think about it."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"So it was Jiro then?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, he's been cornering me every chance he gets. Just like he did now." Ryoma explained.

"When did this first happen?"

"Oh about a week after I became a regular." Ryoma answered.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Look, from now on I don't want you ever to be alone near Jiro again. That's an order from your Buchou."

"I appreciate your concern Buchou but I think I could just-"

"No 'buts' about it Echizen. If I know Juro he's planning something. I've seen the way he looks at you during practice." Tezuka demanded, "In fact I'll walk you home."

Ryoma knew he was defeated as he stood up and slung his bag over his right shoulder, "Fine."

"Oh, I heard that Karupin has been annoying as of late." Tezuka said trying to make some kind of conversation.

"No just being him/herself."

"I can see why you love that cat so much."

"Did I ever tell you how I got Karupin in the first place?"

"No actually you didn't."

Ryoma smiled as he began his tale…..

A/N: Ok going to end here ok? If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 6! Also I know Tezuka is a little OC, but hey this is my story right? I'll try my best to keep him IC but I can't promise anything!


	6. The Letter

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I have 3 paper routes that I do so I'm extremely busy. Plus, Toonami stopped airing PoT for a few weeks but finally put it back on so for a brief second in my boring pathetic life I lost interest. But I'm back stronger then ever. Well, I do hope this chapter is satisfactory and keep in mind I'm pretty sure everything in this chapter about how Ryoma get's Karupin is untrue but remember this my story so please deal with it was well as you can lol. Also I thought Ryoma may have another hobby besides tennis. When you read the chapter you'll see what I mean. Ok, I'll shut now and let you read chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I no own PoT nor the Japanese movie Moon Child so don't sue!

Chapter 6: The Letter

Ryoma and Tezuka rounded the corner and the younger boy sighed, "Well, it all started back in America. After I won my first real game. My old man had promised a surprise for me if I could just win one game."

"And let me guess you pummeled right through the matches?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma chuckled, "Actually no. I almost lost one, only because I was distracted by the sound of a cat."

Tezuka looked at him strangely, "You mean?"

"Yeah, it was Karupin. He had wandered out onto the courts and was looking right at me. I ignored him and served not knowing it would be thanks to him I'd win the match. Karupin ran after the ball but stayed on the outlines. My opponent was distracted by the cat and missed the ball, thus winning me the match.

"So what happened next?" Tezuka asked hoisting his school bag over his shoulder.

"Well when I was heading back to my mom and dad's I noticed he was following me." Ryoma said stopping at the edge of the street waiting for the signal to cross.

"You mean it was Karupin?"

"Yeah, he followed me all the way home and didn't want to leave." Ryoma said, "My dad had promised me something and I said whatever it is take it back, cause I want him."

Tezuka chuckled, "What was it that your dad promised you."

Ryoma pulled his cap down over his eyes, "He promised he'd let me win a match against him."

Tezuka blinked, "So he's the one that you still can't beat?"

Ryoma looked up, "Don't rub it in Buchou." He groaned, "I'll beat him one of these days." He looked at his cast, "But for now, I'll have to settle with what you're allowing me to do."

"Speaking of that are you still ok with it?" Tezuka asked.

"Like I said I don't have much choice. Besides, I think the three stooges need a little work." Ryoma faintly joked. He looked up to see they had reached the shrine, "Um, you're welcome to come in and have some tea." He offered.

"Sounds fine, thank you." Tezuka answered accepting the offer.

As soon as Ryoma opened the door, Karupin was at his feet rubbing against his legs, "Hey pal." He slipped his shoes off and slipped on a pair of house slippers. After setting his stuff down he knelt down and pet, Karupin who snuggled up against his master's right hand, "If you wouldn't mind just keeping an eye on him, I'll go make us that tea."

Tezuka had slipped is own shoes off and slid into a pair of house slippers as well, "Sure, I'll keep any eye on Karupin, but are you sure you can handle making the tea alone?"

Ryoma turned and get his Buchou a look that clearly stated, "Don't underestimate me." He headed into the kitchen while Tezuka took a seat on one of the chairs. Karupin jumped up onto the arm and curled up, "Hey Buchou, what kind would you like? We have green and Honey Lemon."

"I'll take Honey Lemon, thank you." He looked down at the table in front of him and noticed a black book with Ryoma's name etched in gold lettering laying underneath a pile of magazines, "Hey Echizen, what's in this book?"

"Oh, that's my sketch book." Ryoma answered.

"Sketchbook?" Tezuka asked. He had only known Ryoma to be a tennis player, "Mind if I take a look?"

Ryoma groaned, "I suppose, but if you laugh, I'm going to pour this tea on your head."

Tezuka could tell by the tone of his voice he meant it too, "I won't laugh trust me." He slowly opened the book and lightly gasped. On the pages lay a drawing of Karupin curled up on what he guessed was Ryoma's pillow. The next page showed Eiji in mid flip and Oishi poised on the back ready to react to the uncoming ball. Then another of Kaidoh leaning forward on the bench and one of himself in the middle of the Tezuka zone, "Echizen, when did you draw all these?"

Ryoma came out carrying one cup and placing it on the table, "Well, I have a photographic memory and I mentally take pictures of some of the players and I draw them from my memory." He answered casually, "But like I said if you dare laugh at them I'll pour this tea all over your head."

Tezuka blinked as Ryoma walked back into the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea that nearly knocked the Buchou back, "What in the world is that?"

Ryoma looked up and shrugged, "It's my own recipe. Honey Lemon with a squeeze of orange." He took a slow sip and gasped, "Oops."

Tezuka looked on as he saw Ryoma' cheeks faintly darken and thought to himself, _Why haven't I seen it before? He is different from the others. And not just on the courts either, _"Are you all right?" he asked blowing on his cup before taking a small cautious sip, "Hmm, this tastes great. Not even Fuji can make a cup of tea like this."

Ryoma picked up his sketchpad, "Can you hand me one of those pencils?"

Tezuka noticed a small pile of writing utensils on the table and chose the most decent looking one, "What are you going to do?"

Ryoma smiled, "You'll see." He said, "would you like the TV on or something?"

Tezuka took another sip, "Sure I suppose." He reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. After flipping through a few channels he came across one of his and Fuji's favorite movies; Moon Child." For quite awhile he forgot where he was and Tezuka was snapped back to reality by the sound of someone blowing on something.

"Take a look." Ryoma said handing his buchou his sketchpad.

Tezuka took is and gasped, "You just drew this?"

Ryoma shrugged as he took a sip of his now cooled down tea, "Yeah, it seemed like the perfect time. If I can't use my arms to play tennis, I use them to draw." He nearly jumped when Karupin leaped up on to his master's lap, "I was waiting for him to do that."

Tezuka lightly chuckled. The two of them were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, "I'll answer it for you. Seeing as your sort of preoccupied." He said noticing Karupin had curled up right on Ryoma's legs.

"Thanks." Ryoma said now finishing the remainder of his tea.

Tezuka walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise there was no own there. He looked down and noticed a small white envelope with Ryoma's name on it, "Hmm." He picked up the envelope and walked back in, "There was no one there, but someone left this for you."

Ryoma took the letter and slowly opened it. As he read the writing his eyes grew wider and wider…..

A/N: Ok, I'm going to stop there! But I promise chapter 7 will be up sooner! So please don't hate me! 3 reviews chapter 7!


	7. Threatened

A/N: Ok, I had some time on my hands so I thought I'd update this ok? Now first I want to thank you all for the reviews. I am aware that Tezuka and Ryoma are both OC, but I have a theory they only act like that when they are around one another ok? So please bear with me. Also there's a part in this chapter that may appear confusing but trust me all will be explained in due course!

Disclaimer: I no own prince of tennis so don't sue! I do however have one of the songs stuck in my head arrggg!!! Oh and Jackson and Sheena!

Chapter 7: Threatened.

"Take a look." Ryoma said handing his buchou his sketchpad.

Tezuka took is and gasped, "You just drew this?"

Ryoma shrugged as he took a sip of his now cooled down tea, "Yeah, it seemed like the perfect time. If I can't use my arms to play tennis, I use them to draw." He nearly jumped when Karupin leaped up on to his master's lap, "I was waiting for him to do that."

Tezuka lightly chuckled. The two of them were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, "I'll answer it for you. Seeing as you're sort of preoccupied." He said noticing Karupin had curled up right on Ryoma's legs.

"Thanks." Ryoma said now finishing the remainder of his tea.

Tezuka walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise there was no own there. He looked down and noticed a small white envelope with Ryoma's name on it, "Hmm." He picked up the envelope and walked back in, "There was no one there, but someone left this for you."

Ryoma took the letter and slowly opened it. As he read the writing his eyes grew wider and wider, "Oh this is not good."

_Ryoma,_

_You don't know me but I know a lot about you._

_I have been watching you for quite sometime now and_

_I like what I'm seeing. I know everything about you._

_And when I say everything I mean everything. _

_Especially the fact that you cheated in the last tournament_

_In America, remember? Thanks to that stupid cat._

_I'm not going to take that loss lightly do you understand?_

_I'm not taking your stubbornness either._

_Trust me Ryoma you'll listen or you'll regret it…_

_Shadowed Opponent._

"Wait, I think I know who this guy is."

Tezuka looked over the letter as he took another sip of from his cup, "Echizen. What is going on?"

Ryoma turned to face his buchou, "This guy I think he wants revenge from the match that he lost back when I was still in America. But what he has up his sleeve I don't know."

Tezuka finished his tea and stood up, "Well, I really have to get home. Do you think you'll be all right here by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Ryoma said now petting Karupin who had jumped up on his stomach, "Oof!"

Tezuka walked into the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink, "All right. Well if you need anything you can give me a call all right?"

Ryoma only nodded seeing as how he was too preoccupied with Karupin who was now pawing at his master's chest, "Have a good night Buchou. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Tezuka walked over to the entrance and slipped into his shoes before picking up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "Bye." With that he walked out.

_Meanwhile_

"Did you deliver it?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you're still holding a grudge for something so trivial, brother."

"What do you mean trivial?!"

The woman jumped out of the path of the bottle being thrown at her, "You really tried to hit me just now didn't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Sheena I'm not in the mood."

"Jackson you are such an idiot!" Sheena said walking into the living room, "The only reason I moved to Japan with you was to make sure you didn't do something reckless. Now it seems that you are about to do something reckless."

"Oh shut up Sheena. You don't know how I feel." Jackson protested.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up. I'm your older sister and I'm telling you to calm down. That happened so long ago. Why can't you get over it?" Sheena asked.

"I have my reasons sis. And I don't care if you're older than me. I'm taking care of this once and for all. Starting with that stupid cat." Jackson hissed under his breath.

Sheena grabbed her jacket and keys, "Well, if the cops come pounding on our door don't expect me to lie for you." With that she left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Jackson watched his sister leave and went into the bathroom. He pulled out his painkillers and looked in the mirror, "Just you wait Ryoma Echizen. You'll get what's coming to you. And trust me I'll be the delivery man."

_Meanwhile_

"I don't get it. Why is it that Ryoma doesn't want to talk to anybody about his problems?" Eiji asked looking up at Oishi who was allowing him to rest his head in his lap.

Oishi looked down at his boyfriend and chuckled. He and Eiji were watching the sunset on their favorite spot.).

"What's so funny?" the red headed player asked.

Oishi just smiled, "Don't worry about Ryoma. He has a good head on his shoulders and we know he won't do anything he'll regret." His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang, "hello? What?! Yeah, hold on let me get you on speaker phone." Oishi switched his phone from handheld to speaker, "Ok ready."

_"Is Eiji with you?"_

"Yeah, Fuji what's going on?"

_"Well I was on my way passed Ryoma's shrine when I noticed a strange woman prowling around the grounds."_ Fuji began explaining.

"Yeah so?" Eiji asked.

_"Well, this woman was pretty sneaky. I know I've never seen her before. She left an envelope on the porch and I saw Tezuka get it."_

"Fuji, what are you thinking?" Oishi asked.

_"I think you had better call Tezuka and ask him what's going on."_

"Why don't you? You and he have been pretty close as of late." Eiji said teasing.

_"Ha ha very funny Eiji. You know I'm not into relationships right now. By the way, are you two ever going to let the others know?"_ Fuji asked.

Oishi and Eiji looked at one another blushing. They had just recently started dating and the only person who knows was Fuji. And that was only because he walked on the two of them after sharing their first kiss. But he had promised to keep it a secret.

"Uh we're getting off the subject." Oishi said covering up for their embarrassment.

_"Well, I guess I'll give him a ring. Once I find out all the details I'll call you back. In the meantime why don't you two head over to Kawamura Sushi." _Fuji suggested.

"Sounds good. I think Takashi is working tonight so that will save us the trouble of having to call him." Eiji pointed out.

_"Only you would know that one Eiji. Well, I'll give Tezuka a call and ring you guys back as soon as I can."_

"Ok talk to you later Fuji." Oishi said before hanging up, "Come on let's head over to the sushi restaurant."

Eiji with no hesitation jumped up and the two of them headed on their way.

A/N: Ok I'm sure that was really confusing but trust me things will make better sense in the next few chapters. Please help me make this a good fanfic by supplying at least 1 review (pulls out chibi eyes) pwease! Lol 3 reviews chapter 8!


	8. Missing

A/N: I decided it was time for me to update this so here we go! I just hope people will stick with me and this story. Something pretty interesting is going to happen and I can guarantee you're not going to like it. Lol. Well, thank you for all the reviews as well btw, message to _edenfox_ I accidentally used Tetsuo instead of Katsuo. Hope that explains it lol. So with out any further ado! Here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Missing

Ryoma opened is eyes and groaned. After looking around he realized he was no longer at his house. Suddenly the memory came flooding back…

FLASHBACK

_Ryoma watched at Tezuka left the house and headed down the street. The next thing on his list of things was to take a bath. He made sure to place a chair next to the tub so he could rest his cast on it, thus keeping it dry. And the phone so he wouldn't have to get out if it rang._

_After placing his bath salts o the bottom of the tub, the green haired boy with some difficulty stripped and climbed into the tub. No surprise he was in pure heaven. _

_"Meow!"_

_Ryoma lifted his head from below the water when he heard Karupin enter, "Hey you."_

_Karupin gave him that I want to play so hurry up look._

_Ryoma chuckled, "You're never satisfied are you?" no surprise Karupin simply jumped up into the chair and pawed at his master's cast, "Karupin, my cast is not a toy." Almost is if he had understood his master, the Himalayan cat stopped playing and turned around. Some how his paws became tangled and he slid right into the tub. With his master's help the now soaking wet cat was placed on the tile floor._

_Ryoma for the first time in a long time felt laughter building up. It didn't take him long to start laughing to hard salty droplets began to mix with the salty water. He looked down at his cat who was almost glaring at him, "I'm sorry Karupin, but that was so funny." His thoughts were interrupted when the telephone rang, "Moshi moshi." He greeted._

**_"Ochibi-chan?"_**

_Ryoma groaned but answered nonetheless, "Eiji-senpai is something wrong?" he asked. _

**_"Uh, no we were just checking up on you."_**

_Ryoma blinked, "We? Who exactly is we?"_

**_"Oh just me and Oishi, and Fuji and…"_**_moments later you could hear arguing over the phone, "**Let me talk to him! No, no let me talk to him!"** the voice belonged to Fuji._

_Ryoma blinked again as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Never before had he heard Fuji so unFuji, "What's going on?"_

**_"Echizen, where are you?" _**_Fuji__ answered this time._

_For a moment Ryoma felt his cheeks darken so he decided to tell a white lie, "I'm just about to take my nightly bath, why?" _

_"**Would you mind if we came over. I think there's something you need to know." **Oishi spoke this time. His voice was filled with pure concern._

_Ryoma sighed, "I guess but give me at least 20 minutes before you come ok?" he didn't want the others to know that he was actually in the bath at that very moment, same gender or not. Without trying he started splashing water._

_"**Echizen, are you actually in the bath?" **this time it was Kaidoh._

_Echizen looked at the phone again, "I don't see if that's any business of yours Kaidoh-senpai." Moments later he could hear the sound of the others laughing._

_"**Why do I get the feeling Echizen's face is as red as Eiji's hair**?" Momoshiro spoke up in the background._

_Not believing he did it, Ryoma spoke into the phone, "That's because it is." He murmured quietly. Something was in his bath salts that were making him all woozy. He could feel his head starting to spin, "I don't…"_

_Just before he blacked out he could faintly hear the cries of his fellow regulars, **"Echizen? Echizen! Echizen answer us!"**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryoma tried to rub his head but found his hands and feet were bound together. Even his cast was unmovable.

"I see you're finally awake, Echizen."

Ryoma looked over to see a vaguely familiar looking figure standing in front of him, "who the hell are you?" he asked.

The man placed a hand on his chest, "Oh I'm hurt. Surely you remember the man you supposedly defeated back in the American Championship games (not a real tournament I think but had to use something sorry)."

Ryoma thought back and gasped, "Jackson Stockholmz."

Jackson walked closer to Ryoma and bent down, "Oh, I'm so pleased you remembered me." As he uttered the word please he used a tennis racquet and slammed it against Ryoma's cheek.

Ryoma gasped but didn't cry out. It hurt yes but there was no way he would allow this bastard to know it, "What do you want with me?" he asked as he spit out a stream of crimson red liquid.

Jackson began pacing the room as he shouldered his racquet, "What do you think you little punk?" he sat down on a green sofa, "Have you honestly forgotten what you did to me?"

Ryoma glared up at his captor, "I haven't done a thing to you. So I'd appreciate it you would untie my hands and feet and show me the way out." He stopped, "Better yet, you just untie me and I'll let myself out."

Jackson's face grew red with anger. He literally stomped his way toward his prisoner and slammed his racquet right towards the younger boy's face, "You little bastard. Either you listen to me or I will personally see to it that you never and mean NEVER play tennis again." Seconds later he smashed his lips against the younger boy's in a harsh lip bruising kiss. As he pulled away the racquet that was suspended next to Ryoma's head was let lose and flew against Ryoma's head.

Ryoma could feel his world darken again. Just before he past out he could have sworn he saw a woman standing next to Jackson.

(A/N: Ok this point takes place at the beginning of the chapter per sae from the other regular's pov ok!)

I don't get it. Why is it that Ryoma doesn't want to talk to anybody about his problems?" Eiji asked looking up at Oishi who was allowing him to rest his head in his lap.

Oishi looked down at his boyfriend and chuckled. He and Eiji were watching the sunset on their favorite spot.

"What's so funny?" the red headed player asked.

Oishi just smiled, "Don't worry about Ryoma. He has a good head on his shoulders and we know he won't do anything he'll regret." His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang, "hello? What?! Yeah, hold on let me get you on speaker phone." Oishi switched his phone from handheld to speaker, "Ok ready."

"_Is Eiji with you?"_

"Yeah, Fuji what's going on?"

"_Well I was on my way passed Ryoma's shrine when I noticed a strange woman prowling around the grounds."_ Fuji began explaining.

"Yeah so?" Eiji asked. He

"_Well, this woman was pretty sneaky. I know I've never seen her before. She left an envelope on the porch and I saw Tezuka get it."_

"Fuji, what are you thinking?" Oishi asked.

"_I think you had better call Tezuka and ask him what's going on."_

"Why don't you? You and he have been pretty close as of late." Eiji said teasing.

"_Ha ha very funny Eiji. You know I'm not into relationships right now. By the way are you two ever going to let the others know?"_ Fuji asked.

Oishi and Eiji looked at one another blushing. They had just recently started dating and the only person who knows was Fuji. And that was only because he walked on the two of them after sharing their first kiss. But he had promised to keep it a secret.

"Uh we're getting off the subject." Oishi said covering up for their embarrassment.

"_Well, I guess I'll give him a ring. Once I find out all the details I'll call you back. In the meantime why don't you two head over to Kawamura Sushi." _Fuji suggested.

"Sounds good. I think Takashi is working tonight so that will save us the trouble of having to call him." Eiji pointed out.

"_Only you would know that one Eiji. Well, I'll give Tezuka a call and ring you guys back as soon as I can."_

"Ok talk to you later Fuji." Oishi said before hanging up, "Come on let's head over to the sushi restaurant."

Eiji with no hesitation jumped up and the two of them headed on their way. It didn't take them long to reach the Kawamura restaurant, "Hey!" Eiji said preparing himself to sit down. But then he remembered the reason he was there in the first place. During their walk to the restaurant Oishi had used his phone to call Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Surprisingly they both agreed to meet at the restaurant, "Oishi, do you think Fuji managed to get a hold of Buchou Tezuka?"

Oishi looked down at his boyfriend, "Don't worry. If there's anyone who can get a hold of Buchou, it's Fuji." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Kawamura gasped, "Oishi did you just?"

Oishi and Eiji looked up to see Kawamura standing there hold a plate of sushi, "Kawamura please don't say anything." Oishi pleaded.

"Say anything about what?" Kaidoh asked as he entered the restaurant.

"Nothing nothing." Eiji said hoping his fellow regular would drop the subject.

Kaidoh shrugged, "So why'd you want us to meet here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Momoshiro said as he entered the restaurant, "I'm pretty sure it's not to eat because I think we've all had dinner."

"It's about Echizen."

Everyone turned to see Tezuka, Inui and Fuji standing there.

"There's a 99 percent chance you're all going to ask what exactly is going on." Inui said clutching his precious notebook.

"Well, I hope there's 100 percent chance that you're going to explain it." Momoshiro said folding his arm in front of his chest.

Fuji stepped forward and explained the situation. As he continued to talk could tell the others didn't know whether to believe him or not, "So I propose we call Echizen and check up on him."

"Here we can use my phone." Oishi said seeing as he was already dialing Echizen's number. As the phone rang Eiji snatched it from his boyfriend's hand. To everyone's relieve the younger player answered.

"**_Moshi moshi."_**

"_Ochibi-chan?**"**_ Eiji answered relieved.

**_"Eiji-senpai is something wrong?"_**_ he asked. _

**_"Uh, no we were just checking up on you."_**

_Ryoma blinked, "We? Who exactly is we?"_

_"Oh just me and Oishi, and Fuji and…**"**_Eiji felt himself falling into Oishi's arms as Fuji reached for the phone_,"** Let me talk to him! No, no let me talk to him! **_"He placed it on speaker phone.

"**_What's going on?"_**

_"Echizen, where are you?**" **_Fuji answered this time.

Ryoma's voice when low and monotone,**_ "I'm just about to take my nightly bath, why?_**_" _

_"Would you mind if we came over. I think there's something you need to know.**" **_Oishi spoke this time. His voice was filled with pure concern.

_Ryoma sighed,** "I guess but give me at least 20 minutes before you come ok?**_**"** the others could faintly hear the splashing of water.

_"Echizen, are you actually in the bath?**" **_Kaidoh asked first knowing the others were trying to keep from laughing.

There was a moment of silence before Ryoma answered.**_ "I don't see if that's any business of yours Kaidoh-senpai_**_." _

_"Why do I get the feeling Echizen's face is as red as Eiji's hair?" _Momoshiro asked knowing that that last comment made by Kaidoh would make even a hard headed kid like Ryoma blush.

The other's gasped when Ryoma answered, "**_That's because it is."_** After that came the sound of a lot of splashing and what sounded like Karupin meowing, **_"I don't…"_**

_"Echizen? Echizen! Echizen answer us!"_

Oishi was the first to react, "Come on we need to get to the shrine, now."

The others nodded and all of them save Kawamura who couldn't leave because he was working all raced towards Ryoma's shrine….

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 9!


	9. Unexpected Help

A/N: I figured it was about time I updated this so here we go. I just hope people will like this and trust me things will get even more interesting and I did promise a Tezuka/Ryoma fic and trust me you'll be getting one. Also this chapter will have Tezuka a tiny bit OOC sorry! Also it took me a while to realize it but I've been calling everyone else by their last name's except Eiji so I guess I'll have to start calling him Kikumaru now sorry if that inconveniences anyone! So without any further ado, chapter 9 here for you!

Chapter 9: Unexpected help

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and groaned lightly. He tried to reach up to rub his aching temple but found he was unable to move his arms. In that moment, it all came back to him in a flash. His eye wandered around the room and he gasped when he saw is captor passed out (?) on the floor no more than a few feet from him.

"I see you're finally awake." A female voice spoke, "You're not in any pain I hope?"

Ryoma looked over to see a young woman no older than about 27 or so dressed in a dark dress, "Who are you?" he asked surprising himself by the sound of is own voice.

"My name is Sheena Stockholmz; I'm Jackson's older sister." She walked over and began to untie the binds holding the young tennis tensai's arms together.

"If you're his sister, why are you helping me?" Ryoma asked confused but slightly grateful for the help.

"I am his sister, but that doesn't mean I agree with what he has done. You see I was the one who delivered that letter and I was the one who didn't stop him from kidnapping you." Sheena spoke regretfully.

"But why are you doing this?" Ryoma asked again.

"Because my brother need's help. He blames you as well as himself for that match back in America. He couldn't bring himself to believe he had been defeated by a mere 5th grader (my guess as the age Ryoma could have been playing already)." Sheena explained.

Ryoma looked down at Jackson, "So what's wrong with him?" he lightly kicked the limp body with his foot and jerking back by pure instinct.

"No he's not dead, he's asleep. I gave him pills that will keep him asleep for quite a while from now." Sheena explained, "You need to get out of here and please don't say anything. I'm trying to find a way to get my brother the help he needs."

Ryoma stood up still woozy from the blow to his head from earlier, "I feel like I just drank of pitcher of Inui-senpai's special spinach slushy." Before he could stop himself Ryoma ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. Considering his stomach was almost completely empty save the tea and the ponta from earlier, most of what came up was enough to turn his stomach again.

"I would drive you home but I fear that would look rather suspicious." Sheena winced at the young boy's face that was now rivaling his hair.

"How far am I from the tennis courts?"

"Not even a block, why?" Sheena asked she turned to see Ryoma standing up, "You better be careful and I apologize again for my brother."

Ryoma turned to face the woman, "You tell your brother that if he wants to prove himself then wait until my arm is healed. I will play a match against him and prove once and for all who the better player is." With that he left the room and headed towards the large familiar building.

Meanwhile

"Hurry up you guys!" Kikumaru yelled over his shoulder. As he ran he thought back to a conversation he and Ryoma were in not even a month ago.

FLASHBACK

_"Eiji-senpai, Buchou Tezuka asked me to kindly remind you that you and Oishi a history test today." Ryoma stated blandly as he changed for their quick morning practice. A yawn escaping his lips. No matter how many times he would do it, Ryoma would never become a morning person._

_"Oh, Arigato, Ochibi-chan." Kikumaru chirped happily, "It's such a beautiful morning." Before he even realized what he said he opened his mouth again, "Shuichiro and I spent the night last night together."_

_Curiosity suddenly became Ryoma's worst enemy as he smirked, "Eiji-senpai, when are you going to tell the others about your relationship with Oishi-senpai?"_

_Kikumaru blinked, "Ochibi-chan, how did you find out about that?"_

_"I didn't you just told me." Ryoma pointed out, placing a smug look on his face._

_Kikumaru sighed, "Well, promise me you won't tell anyone please."_

_"All right." Ryoma stated simply, "It's none of my business anyway."_

_Kikumaru suddenly became very curious himself, "Ochibi-chan, tell me since you have one of my secrets, I want to have one of yours. Who do you like on the team? I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Oishi and I tell him everything." When the acrobatic player noticed the younger player preparing himself to run he jumped up and glomped the younger boy, "Don't even think about it."_

_Ryoma felt his vision go hazy as he gasped out, "Eiji senpai- I'll tell you but if you tell him I'll kill you understand."_

_Kikumaru let go and smiled, "So I was right then. You are bi."_

_Ryoma groaned as he pulled is white cap down over his eyes as me muttered, "Bush Tezuk."_ (Obviously buchou Tezuka but remember he's muttering so that's what it sounds like he's saying).

END OF FLASHBACK

Thanks to a lot of traffic and roadwork, the Seigaku regulars had not choice but to take a detour and were now nearing their school as it were.

"Will you slow down?" Oishi yelled after his boyfriend, "We don't have the same energy you do." He panted

Kaidoh hissed as he passed his senpai, "Speak for yourself, Oishi-senpai."

Tezuka was surprisingly the slowest, "There's nothing wrong with him. When I left there was nothing wrong." He murmured to himself. He looked up to see Fuji's running pace matching his.

"You're worried aren't you?" the tennis tensai asked. His blue eyes wide open. Something rarely seen.

Tezuka was about to deny but found he couldn't lie to his best friend, "Yes, I'm worried." The stone faced captain admitted.

Inui slowed is pace down so he was now running with his captain and Fuji, "There's a 76 percent chance that Echizen is missing from his home, but there's a 92 percent chance he might be hurt." Surprisingly he wasn't looking in his notebook.

Kikumaru heard Inui's calculations and screeched to a stop causing Oishi and Momoshiro to smash into him, "Uh, Inui, are you sure those percentage's aren't backwards?"

Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm sure-"

"Wait, look over there!" Momoshiro pointed out.

The other Seigaku regulars turned toward the direction Momo was pointing in and gasped. Laying in the middle of the tennis courts was a limp form that looked somewhat like Ryoma.

Kikumaru was the first to react, "OCHIBI-CHAN!" he took off running towards the tennis courts with the others following.

"Oh my goodness, what in the world happened to him?" Momoshiro asked, "Do you think he's all right?"

"Hey you baka, does Echizen look all right?" Kaidoh asked his fellow grader.

Seconds later the sparks between the two 8th graders could be seen.

Staying true to his post, Oishi stepped in separating the two before kneeling down next to Ryoma and placing his hand on his neck, "He's not breathing!"

Tezuka pushed them out of the way and kneeled down, "Echizen don't you dare do this." He tilted the young boy's head back and began to form CPR. After quite a few tries he breathed a sigh of relief when the younger player began coughing, "Oh thank goodness."

Oishi stepped forward and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Instinct over took him and the co-captain placed his hand on the Ryoma's fore-head, "Whoa! He's burning up. I think it's best if we call an ambulance. I don't think it will be such a good idea to move him as of yet."

"Here, use this."

Everyone turned around to see Kaidoh bandana-less. The looked up to see him holding his bandana out.

"I wet it down in the fountains, it should help a little." He turned away not wanting to appear sensitive, "But I want it back as soon as help arrives." He added in time.

"Arigato, Kaidoh.", Tezuka took the bandana and placed it on the young boy's head, "Fuji call an ambulance, Oishi go to the locker room, and bring back a bunch of towels, Kaidoh and Momoshiro, once, Fuji gets a hold of the EMT's go to the edge of the street and signal them." He began barking out orders.

"What about me and Inui?" Kikumaru asked. He then turned to see Inui kneeling down next to Ryoma.

"I want you and Inui to try and wake him up." Tezuka stated, "If he has a concussion then we need him conscience."

"Ochibi chan!" Kikumaru chirped sadly.

"Echizen if you don't wake up, I'll see to it you become the number one taste tester for all my new concoctions." Inui warned.

Ryoma groaned but didn't open his eyes.

Kikumaru thought for a long time then finally gasped, "Wait I know…" the acrobatic player gulped before yelling at the top of his lungs, "OCHIBI-CHAN'S IN LOVE WITH BUCHOU TEZUKA!" as soon as the words escaped the red-head's lips he took off running.

Tezuka looked up to see Kikumaru over half way across the courts.

"Baka Eiji-senpai..." Ryoma groaned.

"I can't believe it worked." Inui said chuckling.

"Is it safe to come back?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka looked down at Ryoma's expression, "Uh Eiji, I recommend you stay there."

"There's a 100 percent chance that if Echizen had enough strength he would strangle you right now Eiji."

"What do you mean if I had enough strength?" Ryoma said glaring at his senpai, "I'm going to strangle him right now."

"Echizen…"

Ryoma looked up at his buchou and gulped. Never before had he seen such a worried expression on his Buchou's face, "Buchou Tezuka, are you all right?"

Tezuka stood up and walked away. His back now facing the others, "Is what he said true?"

A/N: Definite cliffy I know but hey it's in my blood 3 reviews= chapter 10!


	10. Eiji's Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, it's pretty obvious isn't it?

Chapter 10 Eiji's Breaking Point

"Tezuka? Tezuka come back to us." Fuji yelled tapping his buchou on the shoulder.

Tezuka snapped out of the trance he had placed himself in. He looked around and suddenly remembered where he was and how he came to be there…

FLASHBACK

_Thanks to a lot of traffic and roadwork, the Seigaku regulars had not choice but to take a detour and were now nearing their school as it were._

"_Will you slow down?" Oishi yelled after his boyfriend, "We don't have the same energy you do." He panted_

_Kaidoh hissed as he passed his senpai, "Speak for yourself, Oishi-senpai."_

_Tezuka was surprisingly the slowest, "There's nothing wrong with him. When I left there was nothing wrong." He murmured to himself. He looked up to see Fuji's running pace matching his._

"_You're worried aren't you?" the tennis tensai asked. His blue eyes wide open. Something rarely seen._

_Tezuka was about to deny but found he couldn't lie to his best friend, "Yes, I'm worried." The stone faced captain admitted._

_Inui slowed is pace down so he was now running with his captain and Fuji, "There's a 76 percent chance that Echizen is missing from his home, but there's a 92 percent chance he might be hurt." Surprisingly he wasn't looking in his notebook._

_Kikumaru heard Inui's calculations and screeched to a stop causing Oishi and Momoshiro to smash into him, "Uh, Inui, are you sure those percentage's aren't backwards?"_

_Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm sure-"_

"_Wait, look over there!" Momoshiro pointed out._

_The other Seigaku regulars turned toward the direction Momo was pointing in and gasped. Laying in the middle of the tennis courts was a limp form that looked somewhat like Ryoma._

_Kikumaru was the first to react, "OCHIBI-CHAN!" he took off running towards the tennis courts with the others following._

"_Oh my goodness, what in the world happened to him?" Momoshiro asked, "Do you think he's all right?"_

"_Hey you baka, does Echizen look all right?" Kaidoh asked his fellow grader._

_Seconds later the sparks between the two 8th graders could be seen._

_Staying true to his post, Oishi stepped in separating the two before kneeling down next to Ryoma and placing his hand on his neck, "He's not breathing!"_

_Tezuka pushed them out of the way and kneeled down, "Echizen don't you dare do this." He tilted the young boy's head back and began to form CPR. After quite a few tries he breathed a sigh of relief when the younger player began coughing, "Oh thank goodness."_

_Oishi stepped forward and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Instinct over took him and the co-captain placed his hand on the Ryoma's fore-head, "Whoa! He's burning up. I think it's best if we call an ambulance. I don't think it will be such a good idea to move him as of yet."_

"_Here, use this."_

_Everyone turned around to see Kaidoh bandana-less. The looked up to see him holding his bandana out._

"_I wet it down in the fountains, it should help a little." He turned away not wanting to appear sensitive, "But I want it back as soon as help arrives." He added in time._

"_Arigato, Kaidoh.", Tezuka took the bandana and placed it on the young boy's head, "Fuji call an ambulance, Oishi go to the locker room, and bring back a bunch of towels, Kaidoh and Momoshiro, once, Fuji gets a hold of the EMT's go to the edge of the street and signal them." He began barking out orders._

"_What about me and Inui?" Kikumaru asked. He then turned to see Inui kneeling down next to Ryoma._

"_I want you and Inui to try and wake him up." Tezuka stated, "If he has a concussion then we need him conscience."_

"_Ochibi chan!" Kikumaru chirped sadly._

"_Echizen if you don't wake up, I'll see to it you become the number one taste tester for all my new concoctions." Inui warned._

_Ryoma groaned but didn't open his eyes._

_Kikumaru thought for a long time then finally gasped, "Wait I know…" the acrobatic player gulped before yelling at the top of his lungs, "OCHIBI-CHAN'S IN LOVE WITH BUCHOU TEZUKA!" as soon as the words escaped the red-head's lips he took off running._

_Tezuka looked up to see Kikumaru over half way across the courts._

"_Baka Eiji-senpai..." Ryoma groaned._

"_I can't believe it worked." Inui said chuckling._

"_Is it safe to come back?" Kikumaru asked._

_Tezuka looked down at Ryoma's expression, "Uh Eiji, I recommend you stay there."_

"_There's a 100 percent chance that if Echizen had enough strength he would strangle you right now Eiji."_

"_What do you mean if I had enough strength?" Ryoma said glaring at his senpai, "I'm going to strangle him right now."_

"_Echizen…"_

_Ryoma looked up at his buchou and gulped. Never before had he seen such a worried expression on his Buchou's face, "Buchou Tezuka, are you all right?"_

_Tezuka stood up and walked away. His back now facing the others, "Is what he said true?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

That one question he had asked played over and over in his mind. But it hadn't been answered. As luck would have it; the ambulance had arrived giving Ryoma no time to answer him. When the regulars and walked to the hospital Tezuka and noticed Eiji holding on to Oishi for dear life. And now as they sat in the waiting room, asking Eiji who so conveniently had, had the slip of the tongue in the first place was out of the question. The normally bubbly player was now sitting on the floor in the middle of the waiting room curled up in Oishi's arms, half asleep with tears in his closed eyes.

Tezuka already knew about the golden pair's relationship and was happy for them. Actually he was somewhat jealous. Of course that was one of the things that would never be revealed. Tezuka looked to the side of him and saw Momoshiro and Kaidoh in the middle of a heated game of poker. Inui was sitting next to him writing in his notebook. He stopped only to push glasses up his nose. Fuji was sitting across from him flipping through his forth magazine. As Fuji turned the page, Tezuka's brown eyes followed his friend's hand. Before he knew it his eyes suddenly focused on the wall clock hanging above the nurse's station

They had been sitting there for almost three hours, "Hey you guys realize how late it is?" he asked breaking the silence.

The regulars looked up and gasped. Just as they were about to leave the waiting room to call home they were stopped by the same man who had treated Ryoma's eye back when he was hit with the racquet. (For those of you who can't remember its episodes 19 and 20 Ryoma is Injured and Time Limit ok). The man stepped forward dressed in a white lab coat. A clipboard wedged in his hands.

"Excuse me are you here for Ryoma Echizen?" Just hearing the boys name made the others all the more curious.

Considering he was the captain Tezuka stepped forward, "Yes, is he all right?" he asked.

Dr. Hewlard looked down at his clipboard and sighed deeply, "Well believe when I tell you I have never seen a young man with so much desire to live. He is a very lucky soul. Ryoma is currently suffering from a mild concussion and a lot of bumps and bruises. Also there are hand marks on his neck indicating signs of a possible struggle. But that's not what's really worrying me. You see Ryoma is extremely malnourished. He is actually 20lbs under weight and his body is lacking calcium as well as iron.

Hearing this was shocking to everyone especially Inui who flipped open his notebook to his copy of the menu he had come up with for the tennis prince, "This doesn't make any sense. I was sure my menu would help him. My data seems to have failed me once again."

Before anyone could think Eiji stepped forward and knocked Inui's notebook out of his hand causing it to slide halfway across the floor before coming to a stop just by the automatic doors, "Oh the hell with your stupid data. We almost lost Ryoma! Are you saying you care more about your precious data then you do about him?" tears were starting to stream from the acrobat player's eyes and down his cheeks.

Fuji stepped forward, eyes wide open, "Eiji please."

Eiji only turned to glare at his friend before taking off running.

"EIJI WAIT!"

"Oishi go after him," Tezuka instructed, "make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Oishi nodded before taking off after his boyfriend, "Please Eiji don't do anything you'll regret," he thought as he ran.

A/N: well there you have it Chapter 10. Next chapter will include a little intimate moment between or favorite golden pair. And the truth about Ryoma's feeling for Tezuka will be revealed as well. So 3 reviews chapter 11!


	11. Crying and Confessions

A/N: I apologize for the lengthy update. I was extremely focused on finishing the final chapter of my Yugioh fan fic Tearstained Raindrops. But I'm back and I'm hoping people don't mind the characters appearing a little OOC, if not then I apologize in advance. Cartoon Network is no longer airing Prince of Tennis, so I'm going knowledge from my boxed set as well as episodes I catch on Youtube, but I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, something would go wrong with Atobe's _perfect_ face lol!

Chapter 11: Crying and Confessions

Another corner turned; empty. Oishi had begun his search for his boyfriend but wasn't getting anywhere. And as luck would have it, the battery on his phone was dead so he couldn't call him. It took him 16 corners to realize he already knew where Eiji was and headed off in that direction.

_Meanwhile_

Inui walked over and picked up his notebook, "Does my data really annoy you all that much." The rest of the regulars each gave him a look that pretty much stated, '_What do you think?_

"Well, does anyone want to see Ryoma?" Dr. Hewlard asked scratching his head and leaning against the wall.

"Well, why doesn't Taka-san and Karou-san go in first?" Fuji suggested.

Momoshiro stepped forward, "Why can't I go in first?"

"Because, I highly doubt Echizen will want to have to put up with you and Viper's non-ending arguments." Tezuka answered quietly. His expression had placed itself to a complete halt. His lips were firmly pressed together and his dark brown eyes stayed straight. They almost rivaled Fuji's when the Tensai was in a very serious mood.

For once Momoshiro didn't argue as he walked over to the drinking fountain, seeing as though he didn't have anything to say.

Kaidoh and Kawamura followed Dr. Hewlard down the hall and spent about 15 minutes in there. Finally they came out and had fake smiles plastered on their faces. Well Kawamura did Kaidoh just hissed with worry.

"How is he?" Inui asked surprisingly not holding his notebook.

"See for yourself." Was all Kaidoh said before walking over and sitting down.

Kawamura was silent as he joined his fellow regular.

"Well, why don't you three go in? I want to speak to Echizen alone." Tezuka suggested.

The other three nodded and walked towards Ryoma's room. Tezuka watched and stared at the clock. This would be the longest 15 minutes of his life non-tennis related that is.

_Meanwhile_

When Oishi had finally realized he knew where his boyfriend was he headed towards that specific location. He didn't even have to push himself. His feet and his heart led him there. When he reached is destination he could see the acrobatic player's silhouette and he hoisted himself up onto the container, "I thought I might find you here." He gently whispered.

Eiji turned around. His eyes almost rivaling his hair, "Oishi." He sniffled, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Oishi sat down next to his boyfriend and pulled his head onto his lap, "Eiji, listen, we all understand how much you care about Ryoma. And Inui had no right to say the things he did. But when you took off like that you nearly made my heart stop. I didn't know what you were going to do."

Eiji looked up at Oishi in shock, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Oishi leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "Eiji, please. You need to understand how much I care about you. You're my partner, my friend, my boyfriend. Hell you're soul mate."

Eiji sat up and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own, in a hungry needing kiss. The two of them stayed that way for quite a while, not caring that they could be caught and pointed at any minute. All they cared about was the one they were holding on to.

Oishi finally broke the kiss and looked Eiji dead in the eye, "Promise me you will never run off like that again."

Eiji looked down, "I promise."

Oishi stood up and took a hold of Eiji's hand, "Come on let's go back and see Ryoma."

For the first time in hours a smile was now plastered on the acrobatic player's face, "Hai!"

_Meanwhile_

After what seemed like forever, Tezuka looked up to see Fuji, Inui and Momoshiro step out of the room. The expressions on their face were explanation enough. As Fuji walked passed he stopped him, "Well?"

Fuji only looked at his captain and sighed, "You'll have to see for yourself. He won't talk to anyone, not even Momo."

Tezuka sighed deeply, "I'll see what I can do." He said as he made his way into the younger boy's hospital room, "Echizen?"

Ryoma rolled over and looked to see Tezuka standing there, "Oh, Tezuka Buchou." He rolled back over and almost crouched down into his pillow.

"Did they contact your family?" Tezuka asked in hopes to start some type of conversation.

"Yes, sensei and Oyiji (old man spelled wrong I know sorry) are on there way back from America. Oka-san and Nanako (I think that's his cousins' name if not sorry) were off visiting Ryoga." Ryoma answered not once turning to face his Buchou.

Tezuka took a seat in the chair next to the bed, "So are you going to explain?" he asked after countless minutes of deafening silence.

Ryoma sniffled, "There's nothing to explain." He answered quietly, "Besides it doesn't matter, no one cares anyway."

Tezuka could feel anger starting to build up in side of him, "That's not true. You can't tell me that you wound up at the school courts completely unconscious and not breathing an accident. Echizen, you are going to tell me the truth or I swear I will never let you play tennis again."

Ryoma cringed at the piece of information, "I can't tell you. I made a promise."

"You made a promise to someone who could have killed you?" Tezuka asked starting to feel his normally stone-faced mask starting to dissolve.

At this point the pain in Ryoma's heart was seriously starting to ache something awful. Being carefully not to injure his slinged arm any more, he rolled over and looked at his Buchou dead in the eye, "I promised I would play a match against him, when I was fully healed. I have to do this, Buchou."

Tezuka stood up and sat down on the edge of Ryoma's bed, "You also have to remember that you're still just a child. You can't put yourself in danger like you did tonight. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

Ryoma's golden eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Tezuka subconsciously took a hold of Ryoma's hand, "Ryoma, listen to me, when I saw you lying on the courts not moving, I thought my entire world was going to shatter. But I need to know something right now."

Ryoma was looking at his hand and not caring, tightened his grip on his Buchou's, "What?" he asked simply.

"Is what Kikumaru said true?" Tezuka asked right out in the open.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and searched is eyes for any signs of him joking around. When he saw none he worked up his courage and leaned forward. Before he knew what was happening he found himself pressing his lips against his Buchou's in a small yet needing kiss. To his surprise, he found Tezuka returning the embrace and almost forcing the kiss to grow deeper.

Tezuka let go of Ryoma's hand and used his now free arm to gently place it around the younger boy's neck, drawing him even closer. The two of them stayed like that for quite a while. When oxygen began necessary they broke apart gasping for air.

Ryoma looked up at his buchou, his cheeks not rivaling Eiji's red locks, "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Tezuka was about to answer when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Oishi and Eiji step in, "I see you found him."

Eiji walked over and noticed his little Ochibi-chan blushing, "It's about time." He chuckled….

Oishi only rolled his eyes and looked down at Tezuka, "I need to talk to you." He said to his fellow regular. When Eiji stood up he shot him an apologetic glance, "_Alone…"_

A/N: There you have it. I just hope it was satisfactory. Also, I will be bringing the other characters from the others schools in a little while, I just don't have all the info I need on them yet, so please be patient. Ok 3 reviews – chapter 12!


	12. Surprise visitor

A/N: Oh boy life has really taken its toll on me. I've been busy beyond imagination, but I'm back! I just really hope this chapter is satisfactory! Also this chapter may be a bit short considering I don't get much time on the computer. Not much else to say but thank you to all for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: If you considering owning the first season boxed set owning them, then hell ya, they're mine. If not then back off!

Chapter 12 Surprise Visitor

One week had passed since Ryoma had been taken to the hospital. One week since he even so much as looked at a tennis racquet. Sure he had watched matches on his TV, but it wasn't the same. He admitted seeing some of the matches made him itch to get out of that bed and play himself. But he hated to admit he was too weak at the time.

During that week he had been babied by his mom and cousin, and teased by his father. Although he knew it was in good fun, Ryoma didn't find it very amusing.

_"Care for a match Ryoma? Oh, wait you can't move. Looks like I win, Mada mada dane."_ His dad said over and over again.

Ryoma merely looked away every time muttering, "Shizuka Ni" (1)

The prince had received numerous guests, get well gifts and cards and even a few unwanted phone calls; one particularly from Tomoka. It had taken him nearly an hour to get her annoying voice out of her head. It was thanks to Sakuno that he was able to though.

Ryoma admitted for girl, she was decent enough. A whole lot better than the blabber mouth Tomoka. When Sakuno came to see him she brought him his homework, as well as a batch of freshly made cookies.

But there were only two people he wanted to see. Well actually one person and someone very special. Not one day had passed that Ryoma hadn't asked about his best friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on his door. Although he was in no mood for visitors he realized that he had been flipping through the channels subconsciously so he answered, "Hai?"

"Echizen?"

"Hairu." (2)

The door opened and in walked Kikumaru, Fuji, and Momoshiro, "Echizen, we have brought two things that just might turn that frown upside down," Momoshiro said grinning like a complete idiot. The tree regulars were standing there dripping wet.

Momoshiro normally spiky black hair was not lopped down and glistening, Fuji's stayed pretty much the same and he pushed it away from his slit eyes. Kikumaru's was now an even darker shade of red and his outward bangs fell flat against the side of his face.

Ryoma averted his gaze to the window only to find it raining cats and dogs, "Ah, so practice was canceled I presume?"

The others nodded in response as they each took a seat, "So do you want to see your surprises or not?" Kikumaru asked as he began to get fidgety.

Ryoma sighed deeply, "Unless you've brought me news about Karupin and-or a can of grape ponta, I'm not interested."

Kikumaru busted out laughing ad Fuji stepped forward and smile that well-known smile of his, "Well Echizen it's time to get interested." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ice-cold can of grape ponta.

Ryoma's eyes went wide as he accepted the can gratefully, "Arigato." He opened the soda, took a drink and immediately started coughing, "Heh, oops."

Kikumaru continued laughing, "Momo, show Ochibi-chan, his second surprise," he sat on the provided chair clutching his stomach trying to hold in his laughter.

Ryoma took another drink and threw his senpai a quizzical look, "My second surprise?" But his expression changed from quizzical to surprised in a matter of seconds when Momoshiro pulled out a small familiar Himalayan ball of fur from underneath his jacket.

"As you can see we didn't have any news about him, but we figured if there was he would want to tell you himself." Fuji joked. He looked over to see the young boy already enjoying the company of his best friend and laughed gently.

"So do you like our surprised Ochibi-chan?" Kikumaru asked after finally calming down, but still smiling that blinding smile.

Ryoma held back a laugh as Karupin rubbed up against his chin, "Sukoshi." (3) He answered.

A pout suddenly appeared on the acrobatic player's lips, "Aw, you're no fun Ochibi-chan." He said in a whining tone.

Fuji only smiled, OH, lest I forget, Inui has temporally filled your regular slot. But we told him not to get too comfortable."

Ryoma only nodded as he placed Karupin on his lap, "Arigato, Fuji-senpai." Karupin however started to paw at his master's cast.

"So Echizen when are you coming back?" Momoshiro asked leaning back against the wall.

Ryoma placed Karupin on the corner of his bed and shrugged, "I have no clue. They said I need to gain a few pounds and get more calcium and iron in my body."

Fuji looked over, "Wait, I thought Inui set you on that diet; you know where you drink at least 4 glasses of milk a day."

"They also said I need to stop drinking so much Ponta." Ryoma continued, "I don't know why. I don't have enough calcium, though, I drink all my milk and I highly doubt my Ponta is blocking the calcium from my milk."

"Ha telling Ochibi-chan he can't drink anymore ponta is like telling Inui he can't collect or use anymore data." Kikumaru put in, "He would go mad without it."

"Speaking of Ponta, I'm done." Ryoma said crunching up the can, "Did you bring me anymore?" he asked.

"You just opened that thing a few minutes ago!" Momoshiro pointed out.

Kikumaru chuckled, "You must have been thirsty, huh Ochibi-chan."

Once again Ryoma shrugged, "Sukoshi." Was his answer.

"Hey Momo, what time that meeting tomorrow?" Kikumaru asked breaking the developing silence that none of them was enjoying.

"I think Tezuka Buchou said Ryuzaki sensei- wants us to be in her office 15 minutes before morning practice." Mom answered scratching Karupin behind his ears.

Ryoma looked up, "Meeting? What meeting?" they knew he hated being left out of tennis related news and sessions.

Fuji walked over, "We don't know. We were just told to come to an important meeting tomorrow morning."

Kikumaru stood up and stretched, "Even Tezuka Buchou doesn't know." He said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Well looks like our time is up. We better get going now." Momoshiro stated, "We will stop by after practice tomorrow and fill you in.

Kikumaru walked over and gently pulled the younger boy into a hug, "We miss you on the courts Ochibi, and get well soon ok?"

Ryoma used his good arm and patted his senpai on the back in a return of the gesture, "Hai."

"Well, have a good night Echizen." Fuji put in as he reached for Karupin.

Almost as if he knew he was about to be separated from his master Karupin leaped into Ryoma's lap. He then gave the other three a look that clearly stated, "I'm cute I'm small and I have big eyes, please don't take me away."

Ryoma scratched behind Karurpin's ears again, "You have to go with them pal." He sighed when he saw the expression on his best friends' face, "Don't look at me like that."

Fuji walked over and picked up the pouting cat, "Don't worry Karupin, you'll see him again soon."

Karupin let out a faint meow and scurried down into Fuji's jacket.

"Oh before you three go, tell everyone I have one thing to say…"

The three stopped and turned, "What?"

"Mada mada dane…"

The three of them just rolled their eyes, "Goodnight Echizen…"

Shizuka Ni- Shut up

Hairu- Enter

Sukoshi- A little

A/N: Hope that chapter is satisfactory. Oh and before anyone says anything the deal with Karupin, they snuck him in. I know that pets aren't allowed in the hospital so they snuck him in lol. Well 3 reviews chapter 13!


	13. Confessions revealed

A/N: wow, haven't updated in a few. Well blame it on bad weather, my job and the holiday's lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and no I don't own Ryoma or any of the other regulars so don't sue!

Chapter 13: Confessions revealed.

_Thawk!_

_Thawk!_

"Kunimitsu, come in and wash up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Kunimitsu caught the incoming tennis ball at the sound of his mother's voice, "Hai, Oka-san." He said as he picked up the random tennis balls scattered across the lawn. Yet another secret session interrupted, but it didn't really bother him. He had been practicing since he had arrived home from school He ran up stairs to wash up and change before heading back down and bowing to his father and grandfather.

"Kunimitsu, have you finished your homework?" Kuniharu asked sitting down and preparing himself to eat, "Your exams are approaching fast."

Kunimitsu sat down at the table as well and looked at his father, "There were no assignments giving to us today," he explained as he took a bite of his rice, "Oka-san, did that letter come yet?" he asked taking a sip from his honey lemon tea.

Ayana joined her family at the table and took a small bite of fish before turning to her son, "Wait I thought you said the return addresses was that of your coaches. Why would it be sent here?"

"Well Ryuzaki-sensei was out of town for a few weeks. She asked if I would put my address on it since I am captain. The letter was a response to a possible invitation to a special tennis conference, but the letter is going all the way to America."

"Hmm, well if you sent it a few weeks ago, then it should have been here by now," Kuniharu said, "Are you sire you wrote the right address on it?"

Kunimitsu nodded as he bit into his sushi roll, "I am sure it was going to arrive these last few days," his thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Ayana said standing up and walking over to the phone, "Moshi, moshi," she answered, "Yes, of course, Kunimitsu, it's for you."

Kunimitsu swallowed his bight of rice, took a sip of tea before standing up and walking over to the phone, "Hai?"

"Buchou?"

Kunimitsu looked at the phone confused, "Echizen, is that you? What are you-"

"I apologize for calling you at home and I'm sure during dinner, but I was told by Fuji-senpai that an important meeting was going to be held tomorrow. I was hoping you would possibly tell me if you know anything about it." Ryoma answered, "You know how much I hate being in the dark."

"Hold on for a moment, "Kunimitsu, "Please excuse me I need to take this outside." He said holding the phone against his chest.

"But you haven't finished eating," Ayana pointed out looking down at her son's half-filled plate.

"Well I can finish it when I am done. You know it won't go to waste." Kunimitsu answered as he headed to the backyard, "If anyone needs me I will be outside," he said. Once he as clear of the house he placed the phone back to his ear, "You want to know about the meeting? Well to be honest I promise Ryuzaki-sensei I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I do know what's it about but as you know a promise is a promise. Even Oishi doesn't know and he is co-captain.

Ryoma sighed deeply, "Oh, ok, I understand. I'm sorry I bothered you," his voice had grown soft and somewhat upset; "I will let you go now."

Echizen, wait a moment!" Kunimitsu said knowing the boy was about to hang up.

Ryoma breathed deeply, "Yes what is it?" he asked quietly.

"Echizen, be honest; was asking about the meeting the only reason you called?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I well, I miss you" Ryoma confessed quietly. You haven't come to see me since-" he trailed off.

Kunimitsu knew what he was talking about. The kiss.

FLASHBACK

_Tezuka subconsciously took a hold of Ryoma's hand, "Ryoma, listen to me, when I saw you lying on the courts not moving, I thought my entire world was going to shatter. But I need to know something right now."_

_Ryoma was looking at his hand and not caring, tightened his grip on his Buchou's, "What?" he asked simply._

"_Is what Kikumaru said true?" Tezuka asked right out in the open._

_Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and searched is eyes for any signs of him joking around. When he saw none he worked up his courage and leaned forward. Before he knew what was happening he found himself pressing his lips against his Buchou's in a small yet needing kiss. To his surprise, he found Tezuka returning the embrace and almost forcing the kiss to grow deeper._

_Tezuka let go of Ryoma's hand and used his now free arm to gently place it around the younger boy's neck, drawing him even closer. The two of them stayed like that for quite a while. When oxygen began necessary they broke apart gasping for air._

_Ryoma looked up at his buchou, his cheeks not rivaling Eiji's red locks, "Does that answer your question?" he asked_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Echizen, why?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Why what?" Ryoma answered the question with a question.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kunimitsu asked adding on the other half of the question. Not that the kiss wasn't enjoyable. In fact he found it quite nice.

"Isn't it obvious, buchou?" Ryoma said, "I have had a crush on you since I first became a regular," he confessed, "Kikumaru-senpai, was telling the truth," he added.

Kunimitsu walked over and leaned against the wall of his house, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked curiously. He could almost hear Ryoma blushing.

"Well admitting your true feeling to someone is a lot harder then trying to stomach Inui-senpai's vegetable drinks." Ryoma responded, "So I figured if I don't have the guts to tell you how I feel, I have the guts to show you."

"And that's why you kissed me?" Kunimitsu asked, "By the way how did you know I was bi?"

"Oh, out of complete curiosity I asked Fuji-senpai if you had a girlfriend," Ryoma responded, "He told me."

"Well except for Inui and Momoshiro, all the regulars are bi." Kunimitsu explained, "Inui's too wrapped up in his data and of course Momoshiro is dating Ann Tachibana."

"Heh, if my dad ever finds out about my sexuality, he would probably lose a game of tennis." Ryoma said, "He keeps asking if I've found a girlfriend yet."

"So Echizen, where does this put us then?" Kunimitsu asked heading back towards the house, "I mean do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

"Are you asking me out?" Ryoma asked slightly surprise, "Don't joke with me Buchou." He warned.

"Echizen I'm not joking. In fact I don't I have ever been more serious in my life." Kunimitsu responded in an extremely strict tone, "But do you want to become my boyfriend?" he asked again.

Ryoma sighed deeply, "Yes, more than anything."

More than wanting to beat your dad at a game of tennis?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ryoma responded, "But yes, more than that." He continued after a few dragging moments of silence.

"Well I then I guess you and I are now and official couple then," Kunimitsu said quietly, "Echizen are you ok?"

"If we are couple now, then please just call me Ryoma." The young tennis tensai requested, "And would you cared if I called you Kunimitsu, or would you prefer Buchou?"

"Well considering I am your boyfriend now, I see know reason why you shouldn't address me by me first name. Except of course during practice once you're fully healed." Kunimitsu answered.

"Kunimitsu, your father needs the phone, "Ayana yelled from the doorway.

Kunimitsu turned, "Hai Oka-san. Just a moment." He sighed, "Well looks like my father needs to make a phone call, so I will have to let you go."

"I understand. Do you think you could come see sometime tomorrow?" Ryoma asked.

"I should be able to, I think. I have no plans made after practice. Um, would you like me to bring you anything?" Kunimitsu asked.

Ryoma smiled, "As a matter of fact, yes. Do you think you could possibly bring me my sketchbook? I keep asking my mom and cousin but they keep forgetting to bring it."

"Sure I will make a stop on the way to the hospital. Anything else?" Kunimitsu asked, "And no I can't bring Karupin." He lightly joked.

"Well since you're offering, think you could bring me a can of ponta?" Ryoma requested.

Kunimitsu sighed, "How did I know you were going to ask that?"

Ryoma chuckled, "I guess I am just predictive in that category." He said, "Oh, it looks like I need to go too. But you promise you will come tomorrow?"

Kunimitsu sighed, "Yes, I promise and I will bring your sketchbook as well."

"Arigato, Kunimitsu," Ryoma said yawning, "Arigato."

Kunimitsu chuckled, "Well sounds like you need to get some more rest, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye," Ryoma said before hanging up the phone.

Kunimitsu hung up as well and walked into the house, 'Oto-san, I am done with the phone."

Kuniharu took the phone from his son and walked out of the room, "Go and finish your supper."

Kunimitsu nodded as he walked back into the kitchen and sat down only to find an envelope in front of him, "Oka-san?"

"I accidentally threw it away. I thought it was just junk mail, "Ayana said apologetically, "That is the letter right?"

Kunimitsu nodded as he finished his last sushi roll and poured himself another cup of tea, "Oka-san would you please get me my cell-phone? It's on the charger by the computer."

Ayana nodded, "Whom are you planning on calling?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei. She asked me to inform her as soon as I get the letter." Kunimitsu responded finishing his rice.

Ayana walked back into the room, "Hmm, looks like you received a text message." She said handing the phone to her son.

Kunimitsu accepted the phone nodding his head in thanks as he finished his dinner and placed his dishes in the sink, "If anyone needs me I will be upstairs." With that he walked up the stair, envelope in his hand. Once he opened his phone he checked the text message.

_Hey just visited Ryoma_

_Asked about meeting_

_So he might call_

_Think he has a crush on_

_You, go easy on him._

_Eiji_

Kunimitsu just shook his head, "A little late there Eiji," he muttered to himself as he scrolled down to Ryuzaki-sensei's home phone number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei. I apologize for calling you at home, but I thought you might want to know I received the letter today." Kunimitsu answered.

"Ah Kunimitsu, yes, thank you for calling. Say have you heard anything from young Echizen? I have been meaning to visit him, but I've just been busy." Ryuzaki answered.

"Yes in fact I just finished a phone call with him. He seemed pretty tired but he said he felt fine." Kunimitsu stated sitting on his bed, "Well I think it's time I opened this letter." He said taking his letter opener from his desk and carefully slid it across the top of the envelope.

"Be careful not to rip it." Ryuzaki warned, "Those invitations are very rare."

Kunimitsu carefully opened the flap and pulled out the letter, He slowly unfolded the letter and scanned the text, "Hmm, well I know one thing; the other regulars are never going to believe this."

A/N: CLIFFY!!! WHOO HOO!!! Well the two pillars are an official couple now! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 14!


	14. Needles, scandals, and stubborness

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter I've been busy. Also I'm sorry if Tezuka seems OOC, if you think about it you don't really see what he acts like alone right? For all we know he could be a complete softy! Lol I'm not saying anything else so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mada Mada Dane for owning this story lol.

Chapter 14: Needles Scandals and Stubbornness

"Uncle, get the door!' Nanako said washing her hands. She was just finishing up making dinner for her aunt and uncle. She knew ho upset her aunt was about Ryoma being in the hospital. And even though he didn't act like it she knew her uncle; Nanjiroh was upset too, "Uncle!"

"I'm busy!" Nanjiroh yelled back flipping through yet another one of his treasured magazines, "Tell Ryoma to answer it ok."

Nanako threw her hands up in frustration, "One moment please." She said walking to the front door and pulling it open, "Yes?" she asked, "Oh, you're Tezuka, Ryoma's tennis Buchou."

"Uh, yes, I'm on my way to visit young Echizen, but he called last night and asked if I could bring him his sketchbook." Tezuka said explaining his presence.

"Oh his sketchbook of course. Aunty has been meaning to drop that off." Nanako said, "Please come in. Uncle, uncle where did Aunty put Ryoma's sketchbook?" she asked.

"How should I know? "Why don't you ask her?" Nanjiroh said flipping to the next page.

"Auntie's at the store right now. If course you would realize that if you didn't have your nose stuck in that pathetic dirty magazine." Nanako said looking on the couch to see Karupin curled up on something black and shiny, "Karupin what have you got there?"

Tezuka was taken by surprise when Karupin jumped up and began rubbing up against his legs. He looked over to the same spot from which the cat jumped, "Is that it?" he asked picking Karupin up and lightly petting him.

Nanako looked over, "Yes of course. I guess Karupin misses Ryoma more than the rest of us." She said picking up the black book and a small black bag containing Ryoma's drawing pencils, "All of his pencils should be in here. Please give Ryoma our love and tell him I plan on stopping by after my classes tomorrow." She said taking Karupin in return for the book and pencil bag.

"I will arigato." Tezuka said turning around and heading towards the entrance, "Have a good evening." He added before slipping in his shoes and heading out the door. He was about to board the bus when his phone went off, "Hai?"

"_Tezuka where are you?"_ It was Fuji and the tone of this voice showed he was anything but happy, _"It's important, something wrong back at the school locker rooms._

Hearing the urgency in his fellow regulars tone nearly made Tezuka wince. But he managed to stay calm, "Fuji calm down now tell me what are you so frantic about?"

"_Fuji__ let me talk to him."_ Oishi said in the background, _"Momo don't touch that!"_ seconds later he spoke into the phone, _"Tezuka you need to get over here right away. We are at the school."_ He seemed calmer than Fuji but still as frantic.

"Ok I'm on my way." Tezuka said, "Meet me at the courts and we will go from there." He flipped his phone shut, turned and headed towards the school, after placing Ryoma's sketchbook in his bag, "He finally reached the courts and found both Oishi and Eiji, "Ok what's going on?"

"You better take a look for yourself." Was all Oishi said leading the Seigaku buchou to the locker room

Tezuka stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him, "Oh my…" The entire locker room looked like a tornado equipped with spray paint cans and sledgehammers zipped through it.

Every single one of the lockers was dented in and all the spare tennis rackets had it strings cut. The windows were broken and glass was lying everywhere. On the walls of the room was graffiti galore. SEIGAKU SUCKS, AND DOWN WITH THE GOLDEN PAIR, where only two of countless other phrases painted on the wall.

"Who did this?" was all Tezuka said, his voice had grown dark with anger

"We don't know. Momoshiro forgot his backpack here and-"Kawamura started.

"When I came back to get my bag I found the door kicked in. I called Ryuzaki-sensei but I couldn't get a hold of her." Momoshiro explained, "Since I didn't have your number, Buchou, I called Oishi-senpai instead."

"Did you see anything unusual?" Tezuka asked looking over all the damage, "Any unfamiliar cars?"

"Well no, not that I remember." Momoshiro said leaning against the wall.

"Did any of you touch anything?" Ryuzai asked entering the room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei." All the regulars said seeing their couch standing in the doorway.

Tezuka stepped up, "What do you suggest?" he asked the inspecting coach, "I don't think it was one of the other schools. The championship is important to all of us yes, but I highly doubt anyone from the other schools would do something as cruel as this. We settle things on the courts," he finished.

"Well for now practice wills till take place tomorrow. But all of you should change in the school restrooms. All of the lockers and the locker room itself is of limits until further notice." Ryuzaki ordered, "Tomorrow, make sure all the other players know especially the seventh graders."

"Hey Ryuzaki-sensei isn't morning practice cancelled because of that assembly?" Oishi asked, "We could use that time to tell the other players about the situation."

"Good idea, now back to business. We need to report this to the police. Who was the first one to see it?" Ryuzaki asked.

Momoshiro stepped forward, "I saw it first."

"Ok than you and Kaidoh, come with me." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Why do I have to go with him?" the two eighth graders shouted in unison. Seconds later the two of were glaring at each other sparks flying everywhere.

"Ok you two that's enough. Tomorrow before practice I want you both to take 30 laps." Tezuka ordered clearly annoyed at the sudden outburst." After school practice is still on, no excuses.

"The rest of you, I will see you tomorrow." Ryuzaki said leading the two fuming regulars to her car, "And before you two start arguing, both of you will sit in the back." She said getting in the car and starting up the engine, "Let's go, you two."

"Kawamura-senpai, do you think you could take my bike over to your restaurant and hold it there? I can pick it up after I'm finished at the station." Momoshiro asked climbing into the car. Kaidoh, climbed in on the other side.

"Yeah, sure." Kawamura answered placing his bag over his shoulder and walking over to Momo's bike, "If the shop's closed when you get there, just come up. We'll put it inside the shop for safekeeping."

"Arigato, Kawamura-senpai." Momoshiro said as Ryuzaki drove off.

"Tezuka, where you headed off to? The rest of us are heading over to Kawamura sushi, care to join us? It's Eiji's treat tonight." Oishi said just asked Eiji jumped on his back, "Oof! Eiji get off!"

Eiji jumped off pouting, "You're no fun." He turned to Tezuka, "Well Buchou?" he asked.

Thanks anyway, but I think I will have to pass. I am going to go check on Echizen." Tezuka responded hoisting his back over his shoulders, "In fact I was on my way to the hospital when you called. I better get going, Ryoma will be wondering where I am at." With that he turned around and headed off, not catching his slip of the tongue.

The others regulars noticed, however; and nodded at one another knowingly.

Tezuka made it back to the bus stop and boarded the bus. He made to the hospital with about an hour left of visiting time. Before heading up to his boyfriend's he stopped at the vending machine, and as promised purchased a can of grape ponta. He headed up the stairs and stopped in front of Ryoma's door. Before he had a chance to knock he managed to catch the last bits of a rather interesting conversation.

"_It's just a little prick. You won't feel a thing."_

"_How do you know?"_ Came Ryoma's voice.

"_They were right you are stubborn."_

"_I am not stubborn!"_ Ryoma answered with an irritated tone in his voice.

Tezuka slowly opened the door, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Ah, I hope you're a friend of Ryoma's. This young man here refused to take his medicine," A woman dressed in the nurse's outfit with a name take stating Kayuzi was standing over Ryoma's bed, a needle in her hand, "He's being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn. I'm terrified of needles." Ryoma argued, "I always have been." He admitted quietly.

Tezuka stepped forward, "Kayuzi-sama, would you please come with me?" he requested leading the nurse out side the room and closing the door, "I can distract him while you give him his medicine." He suggested, "I know how stubborn he cam be." He said remembering when Ryoma received an eye injury and refused to call the match (episode 20 Time Limit for reference).

Kayuzi nodded, "Yes, sounds like a plan. Trust me he needs this now otherwise he's going to be in a lot more pain later tonight." She opened the door, and nodded as she stood next to Ryoma's bed.

Tezuka returned the nodded and approached Ryoma's bed standing on the opposite side of Kayuzi, "Gomen for taking so long. I hade to make a small stop at the school" he took a seat on the chair next to the bed, "Someone vandalized the locker room."

Ryoma's head jerked towards his boyfriend, "What did you just say?" he asked nearly dropping his ponta.

"All finished." Kayuzi said smiling, "Now that wasn't so bad now was it? And you made such a big fuss too." She teased.

Ryoma looked over to see his nurse standing over him with a freshly used needle and he glanced down and felt the small aftershock of a little prick he had just received," Well you did you job. Now don't you have someone else you can prod with one of those things?" he wasn't trying to be cruel. He just couldn't stand it when people did things behind his back-where if it was for his own good or not- everybody knew that.

"Hopefully you will have better luck with him. He really is stubborn." Kayuzi said walking out of the room but still catching her patient yell.

"I am not stubborn!" the young prince protested once again, throwing his sketchbook down which caused it to ironically open to the drawing of Tezuka watching TV that day, "Wow that seems so long ago."

Tezuka looked down and sighed, "You don't deserve this." He took a hold of his boyfriend's hand.

Ryoma looked up at his boyfriend confused, "Kunimitsu?"

"You should be outside working on your kick serve, not lying here in this hospital bed." Tezuka answered quietly.

"Kunimitsu, it can't be helped now. Besides I probably needed the rest anyway." Ryoma responded, "To be honest, I think I was overworking myself."

Tezuka looked up slightly alarmed, "What do you mean? Have you been pushing yourself too hard?" As the buchou of the Seigaku tennis team it was his as well as the other regulars responsibility to make sure they were training hard but having fun at the same time. By the way it was sounding, it seemed Ryoma had forgotten to add the fun element, "Ryoma you should know better than to over exhaust yourself."

"I was only trying to stay strong so I could be the best; I vowed to be Seigaku's pillar of strength didn't? I wanted to make people proud of Seigaku, but it seems I've only shamed our school" he admitted, his voice coated with an upsetting tone.

"Ryoma don't be so hard on yourself. I'm your Buchou and that's my job." Tezuka said lightly, "And as your Buchou I am ordering you to get as much rest as you can."

Ryoma lightly chuckled, "Well as you can see, I'm getting plenty of rest. I really don't think I have much of a choice."

"That's true." Tezuka agreed holding back a smile when he saw his boyfriend let out a very noticeable yawn, "I will stay with you until you fall asleep." He looked over to see Ryoma's eyes already closed, his breath coming out in soft pants. Tezuka leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "Mada mada dane; both of us. He said leaning over and placing his head on his boyfriend's chest falling asleep as well, never noticing Kayuzi looking in with as mile on her face.

A/N: There you have it, hope it was satisfactory if not I'm sorry! Please if you want me to continue 3 reviews chapter 15!


	15. Invitations and Explantions

A/N: Ok, sorry it's taking so long with these chapters; my work is the main thing that keeps me from it. But I promise to get these chapters up sooner if I can. Hope you all enjoy! Also there's a tennis convention I have created so I own that name lol

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

Chapter 15 Invitations and Explanations

"Hey Horio where are you going?"

Satoshi Horio looked at his two fellow seventh graders like they had each owned a second face, "Where do you think I'm going? We have practice."

"Obviously you weren't listening yesterday. Morning practice was cancelled because there's an assembly first thing this morning." Kachiro said following Katsuo towards the school gates, "I mean think about it Horio. Didn't you even notice there were no other players on the courts and around this time there usually is?"

Horio screeched to a stop, "Actually no I didn't notice. To be honest I thought I was early." He admitted not noticing the shadow hovering over him.

"Hey you three what are you doing?" It was Tomoka standing there with Sakuno standing behind her, "You three should be inside. I'm not even on the team and even I know there was no practice." She had her hands on her hips standing tall as if she was the queen of all Seishun Gakuen (sp I think sorry) Jr. High.

"Yeah you're right Tomoka you're not on the team. So what are you doing out here?" Katsuo asked looking at his fellow seventh grader, "If weren't not supposed to be out here neither are you."

Tomoka's mouth opened but for once no sound came out. To cover up her silence the pigtailed girl turned heel and headed towards the school with Sakuno shadowing her every step, "Let's go Sakuno."

Horio shrugged as he glanced at the other two before flowing them into the school. He stopped when he saw Sakuno standing there, "Um Sakuno are you going inside?"

"Um well, I have a message from my grandma. She told me to tell you there is a meeting in her office before classes start. You'll be excused from the first few minutes of class." Sakuno said quietly, "Could you let the others know?"

Oh, ok thanks Sakuno. Sure I'll let them know. Any idea what the meeting is about." He asked following her into the school.

Sakuno shook her head, "Grandma wouldn't tell me. All she said was there are two reasons but she wouldn't tell me what they were." She turned and jogged so she could catch up with Tomoka.

"So we have to go to Ryuzaki-sensei's office before class then?" Kachiro asked approaching Horio with Katsuo trailing him, "I wonder what's going on." He looked at his fellow seventh graders who returned with looks that stated they had no idea either. The three of them headed into the school and straight to the auditorium, not noticing all the regulars standing together with worried expressions on their faces.

"Did you try his cell?" Fuji asked leaning against the wall.

Oishi looked at Fuji and the other regulars with a pained expression on his face. For the past fifteen minutes the regulars were just standing outside the school waiting for their Buchou to show up. Everyone knew Tezuka was a very punctual person, so he being late was about the same as Inui throwing his data away, "Yes, but his cell is off and there's no answer at his house."

'Hey remember Buchou said something about stopping at the hospital. Maybe he's still there. Momoshiro pointed out. He was munching on his third breakfast; an apple.

"Over night at the hospital? I didn't think of that. But let's wait to see what Ryuzaki-sensei says before we jump to conclusions." Oishi said heading toward eh entrance of the auditorium, "Let's get to the assembly."

The other regulars nodded in agreement and followed the vice buchou into the auditorium not knowing they were about to receive the surprise of their lives.

Meanwhile

"Uncle put away that stupid magazine. You have a phone call." Nanako said as she finished up her breakfast, "And when you're done on the phone you need to get down to the hospital. Auntie wants you to take Ryoma's mail to him." Nearly two letters had shown up for Ryoma, all with no return address.

Nanjiroh only groaned as he threw down his magazine and picked p the phone, "Yeah?" he answered.

"Wow you actually answered. Listen before you start complaining, I have a small favor to ask. You went to the tennis convention in New York didn't you?" Ryuzaki asked knowing Nanjiroh would be anything but polite, especially to her.

Nanjiroh snatched his head in thought, "The convention in New York? Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Well, the Seigaku regulars have been invited to the convention and since your son Ryoma is one of the regulars, I assumed you wouldn't mind if I signed you up as a chaperone." Ryuzaki responded, "And no is not an option. I have already sent in the form." She could here her former student already getting mad and she held back a laugh, "Oh and don't bother telling Ryoma, we already have that taken care of." Before Nanjiroh could respond Ryuzaki hug up the phone. She looked down at the envelope and sighed, "I only hope they accept the invitation." She stood up and headed towards the auditorium.

Meanwhile.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "Oh my head!" he tried to sit up but found it a rather difficult task. Not to mention his hand was stuck. Then he looked down and choked back a gasp.

Lying on Ryoma's chest was none other than the head of Seigaku's Tennis Buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu. His left hand was grasping Ryoma's right hand. Ryoma was about to lean down and shake his boyfriend awake but found that to also be a rather difficult task. In his sleep Kunimitsu looked so peaceful. Being carefully not to disturb his boyfriend's slumber raised Kunimitsu's hand and gently kissed it. Then he took his sketchpad and began drawing the sight for him. Once he was finished and was satisfied with his work his eyes wandered up to the clock on his wall and he gasped, "Kunimitsu wake up, you're late for school!"

Tezuka slowly opened is eyes and looked around. At first he didn't remember where he was and how he got there. Then he looked down over to see Ryoma with a look of panic on his face, "Good morning Ryoma what time is it?" he asked.

"It's nearly 9:00 you're late." Ryoma responded.

"Calm down Ryoma, There is nothing to be alarmed about." The two boys looked up to see Dr. Hewlard standing in the doorway, "Tezuka, I already contacted your parents and in turn they contacted the school. You have been excused from the day" he then nodded and turned to leave.

Tezuka nodded, "Arigato Dr." he then turned to see Ryoma leaning against his pillow, sketchbook in his lap, eyes focused on the newest sketch. He too glared down at the picture and chuckled, "You really are quite the artist." Tezuka looked up in time to see a faint blush appear on his boyfriend's face, "What other pictures do you have in there I never finished looking at it."

Ryoma suddenly felt the jolt of pain in his head again. He reached for his painkillers and his cup. It was empty, "Umm Kunimitsu could you possibly get me some water. I feel a headache coming on."

Tezuka nodded as he took the cup from his boyfriend and made his way into the bathroom. After testing to make sure the water was cold enough to drink, he filled it up and walked back into the main room.

Ryoma accepted the water gratefully and popped two of the painkillers into his mouth and drained the entire cup, "Arigato Kunimitsu."

Tezuka took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Now will let me see the rest of your sketches?" he asked reaching for the sketchbook.

Ryoma was quicker as he snatched the book away from his boyfriend's reach, "Not until you do some explaining." He placed the book behind the pillow.

Tezuka gave him a quizzical look, "Explain what exactly?"

"How bout the secret the entire team has been keeping from me?" Ryoma yelled, "You all know how much I hate being left in the dark." He leaned back against his pillow sighing in frustration, "I hate it almost as much as I hate being in here."

Tezuka sighed deeply as he scoot closer to his boyfriend, "Ryoma trust me it wasn't a secret we wanted to keep from you It's just we couldn't tell you because we weren't sure if it was true or not."

It was now Ryoma's turn to look confused, "Ok, you are not making any sense whatsoever." He sat up, "Try explaining again please."

"Ok, I might as well tell you. Have you ever heard of the Liberty Court Tennis Convention?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Who hasn't? It's one of the largest most popular conventions in America. My dad was there twice during his career. It's nearly impossible to receive an invitation, you have to be invited." Ryoma stated in a matter of fact tone, "What about it? Don't tell me Seigaku was invited."

Tezuka reached into his book bag and removed the envelope containing the invitation, "Have a look for yourself." He said handing the envelope to his boyfriend.

Ryoma shrugged as he opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the invitation.

Meanwhile

"Students and faculty. I have a very-well actually Coach Ryuzaki has a very important announcement." The head master of Seishun Gakuen School said.

Ryuzaki smiled, "Arigato Koichio-san. Well first off could I please the Seigaku Regulars come to the stage?"

Oishi looked at the others and shrugged before leading the others up to the stage, "What are you doing Ryuzaki-sensei he asked once he approached the tennis coach

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement." Ryuzaki stated, "For those of you familiar with tennis there is a very large convention taking place in New York in two months. Only the best players in the world are invited to participate in the matches. Once in a lifetime is a school invited."

"Wait Ryuzaki-sensei, are you saying." Momoshiro started, ""That's right Seigaku has been invited to participate in the Liberty Court tennis Convention.

"Where not going…"

A/N: Ha! Cliffy (ducks to avoid incoming tennis balls) lol, sorry guys want the next chapter 3 reviews should cover it!


	16. Unwanted Invitations

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry. Life has been hectic! But I'm back and hopefully I'll have more chapters up faster! Also once again the characters may seem a bit OOC, so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis never have never will.

Chapter 16 Unwanted Invitations

Ryuzaki looked at the group of regulars as well as the other players warming up o the courts. Earlier that day the police had searched the locker rooms. Until further notice the locker rooms were off limits. The Seigaku coach turned to see Tezuka with a worried expression on his face, "Kunimitsu?"

"I'm not going to change my mind. As Buchou of Seigaku I should have a say in this shouldn't I?" Tezuka stated in a blank tone.

"But why? Even you were excited when we received the invitation, you can't deny that. Plus it's too late I already sent in the acceptation form." Ryuzaki admitted.

"I thought we were going to discuss it with the regulars before making a decision. That's one of Seigaku's rules. Don't act out on your own." Tezuka argued, "But-"

"Why didn't you want to go?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

"It's Echizen. He thinks it's a trap," Tezuka explained, "You see he still won't tell anyone about his attack but he believes the one who nominated us is the same man who attacked him. Echizen believe this is just that man's way of luring Echizen out and humiliate him." Tezuka answered before heading towards the door, "Well, I guess I will go tell the others we are going." he said before heading out to the courts, "Regulars line up, I have an announcement." Tezuka said as he waited for the entire court to grow quiet.

As the regulars stopped practicing Oishi took his place next to Tezuka, "What's going on?" he asked only to be silenced by Tezuka's hand.

"As you all know Seigaku has been invited to participate in the Liberty Court Tennis Convention. It seems that the invitation has been accepted thanks to Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka stated, "So that means I expect all of you to put in as much effort as you can. Now back to practice."

"Wait you never told us why you didn't want to go." Oishi pointed out as the rest of the regulars went back to practice, "Out of all the regulars you were the last I would expect to decline an invitation like that."

"I just have a bad feeling about this tournament. Plus Echizen won't be able to participate. He has to stay in that cast for at least another 3 months and he'll have to go through physical therapy to build the muscle back in his arm." Tezuka answered placing a hand on his own arm, "I should know."

"Do you think they'll send him to that clinic in Germany?"

"Well it's up to Echizen, what he wants to do." But I have a feeling he's not going to like the fact that we are going." Tezuka answered, "Speaking of Echizen I'm planning on telling him tonight after practice." he walked over to the gate and headed back towards the school with Oishi trailing along behind.

"You care for him a lot don't you? I mean we could all tell you were more concerned then everyone when we found Echizen on the courts." Oishi pointed out, "Tezuka you're one of my best friends and over the years I have learned to see past that stone-faced expression of yours to see what you're thinking. But for once you're not hiding anything. I can tell something is going on but without blocking your emotions you have managed to confuse me. I have a feeling something's going on with you and Echizen.

Tezuka turned to face Oishi with his usual stone-faced expression, "So what if there is? Just because I don't freely show emotion does not mean I can't feel it. Yes, I care for Ryoma and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm going to find oh attacked Ryoma and I'm going to make sure he regrets ever trying to dishonor the Seigaku name."

Hearing the tone in his friend's voice nearly sent a chill down Oishi's spine, "Tezuka," he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

Tezuka turned and headed back towards the courts, "I'm ending practice early tonight." he murmured before continuing on, "Listen up everyone!" once all the players had turned their attention on to him he stepped forward, "Due to recent events I have decided to change our practice schedule. Starting tomorrow morning at 6:00 am I expect to see all regulars here to do 20 laps. As for the after school practice I expect ten laps before warm up.

Every single one of the regulars felt their jaws crashing to the courts.

Tezuka noticed the other 8th and 9th graders snickering "As for the non-regulars, I expect you all to practice twice ad hard. We need to show just how strong and successful Seigaku is." his eyes narrowed, "All slackers will be punished severely."

"So you're saying we have to run additional 30 laps a day?" Momoshiro asked, "Echizen must be laughing his butt off at us right now."

"Well O'chibi, never had a problem with laps. Getting up early is what he had trouble with." Eiji pointed out.

"Speaking of Echizen what does he have to say about all of this?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well to be honest he is the main reason why I didn't want to accept the invitation." Tezuka admitted.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked.

"Hey why don't you all come over for sushi, tonight? My treat." Kawamura offered, "Then Buchou can explain everything."

"Well I was planning on visiting Echizen but I think I better fill you all in." Tezuka admitted.

The others nodded and headed toward the school to change, "Hey Oishi, what did you and Buchou say when you talk to him earlier? He seemed rather upset." Eiji asked.

"Tezuka, he's changed." was all Oishi said, "Come on let's go."

Once everyone as changed they all headed towards Kawamura sushi, "Oh, Taka, I still need to get my bike from your shop. Ryuzaki sensei- gave us a ride home yesterday after we talked to the police. So I forgot all about it."

"Is that why you had that apple with this morning? Did have enough time to eat a whole breakfast?" Eiji asked

"There's a 97 percent chance that apple was bring for Momoshiro, " Inui said, "We all know he likes to eat almost as much as he loves to play tennis."

Momoshiro just glared at his senpai, "Oh Buchou, how is Echizen doing?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure he would appreciate it if you guys would visit him again." Tezuka answered.

"Well Eiji and I were planning on visiting him tomorrow after practice, "Oishi said, "Anyone else is welcome to join us."

"I'll come I guess." Kadioh answered.

"Well we're here. To make things easer I'll just make the usuals." Kawamura said going into the kitchen and beginning to cook.

"So Buchou why don't you start explaining?" Fuji urged.

"Well remember when we called Echizen that day? We knew he was attacked by someone but he still won't tell us who it is." Tezuka began, "You guys know in order to receive an invitation to LCTC, we had to be nominated."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Echizen?" Inui asked no surprise jotting down in his notebook.

"Well Echizen, believes whoever nominated us is the same man who attacked him. He believes this man wants to use this tournament to humiliate him." Tezuka answered as he bit into the prepared food.

"Do you think he's ever going to tell us who attacked him?" Eiji asked eyeing the wasabi rolls with fear.

Fuji stuffed one of the wasabi rolls into is mouth with a smile on his face, "Is something wrong Eiji?"

"Fuji how can you stand to eat that?" Eiji asked is eyes watering just from the thought of the rolls, "You must be crazy!" he said when he saw Fuji stuff two in his mouth at once..

"OH this is nothing. You should try one of the dishes my brother makes, not that is hot." Fuji said.

"I'll take your word for it Fuji. I need to head back to the school I left my bag by the courts and I still have homework in there." Eiji said.

"Are you going to be ok on your own?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember to stay away from the locker rooms." Tezuka warned.

Eiji nodded as he headed back towards the school. As he approached the courts he noticed a sheet of paper tapped to the door of the locker room. When he got closer he realized it was a note addressed to all the regulars. He could tell right away that it wasn't Ryuzaki-sensei's writing either. All of the regulars knew their coached handwriting and this wasn't it. Eiji whipped out his cell and called Oishi's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Oishi, I need you and Buchou to come back to the school. There's something here that you need to see."

_"Ok we'll be right there."_

Eiji flipped his phone shut and leaned up against the fence. About ten minutes later he looked up to see Oishi and Tezuka.

"Eiji what's going on?" Oishi asked reaching his boyfriends side.

Eiji led the two of them over to the locker rooms and pointed to the note, "Look!"

A/n: (avoid tennis being thrown at her) I'm sorry cliffys are flowing through my veins 3 reviews chapter 17!


	17. The Letter pt 2

A/N: Ok, here it is chapter 17. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Things are going pretty hectic in my life right now. But I hope you like this chapter…This are going to get pretty interesting after this chapter too, I can tell you that right now. Also I have reposted this chapter due to the lack of spacing (I have to use previous documents saved to replace) so the spaces didn't show sorry!

Chapter 17: The Letter pt2  
"What do you think O'chibi? Is it the same handwriting?" Eiji asked leaning against the wall.

Ryoma reread the note again, "Yes it is. But it doesn't make any sense. He wants me so I don't understand why he's threatening the regulars.

"Does it really matter? We're a team Ryoma and nothing is going to change that." Oishi said as he placed a hand on Ryoma's right shoulder.

"Oishi's right." Tezuka said as he took a hold of the note.

FLASHBACK

"What do you think has Eiji so worked up?" Tezuka asked as he picked up his pace.  
Oishi sighed, "I don't know but ever since we found Echizen has been jumpier than usual. He was really scared for the little guy." He answered trying to catch up.

"Well here we are. Let's get to Eiji." Tezuka said leading Oishi over to the acrobatic player," both of them were too surprised to see Eiji trembling hard.

"Eiji what's going on? What's wrong?" Oishi asked rushing to his boyfriends' side. He and Tezuka followed Eiji over to the clubhouse door, both unsure of what to expect, but they could tell it wasn't good news.

"Look!" Eiji said pointing towards the clubhouse door. Sure enough there was a white sheet of paper with Seigaku written on it, taped to the door.  
Oishi could feel Eiji starting to shiver, almost causing his own body. Instinct over took him and he wrapped his arms around Eiji's trembling waist, "its ok Eiji calm down."

Eiji held tight to his boyfriend, "No it's not ok. First Ryoma is kidnapped and nearly killed, and then our clubhouse is literally trashed. Now this stupid letter."

Tezuka stepped forward and took the paper. He unfolded it and scanned the text. His eyes growing wider after reading each line, "Oishi Eiji read this." He handed them the letter and rested his hands against the fence

Oishi let go of Eiji long enough to take the letter from Tezuka. As they too read the letter they could easily tell why Tezuka had changed his expression, "Now I see why you're so upset."

"I can't believe this. Who does this guy think he is anyway?" Eiji asked handing the letter back to Tezuka, "Do you think this guy will really do that?"

When Tezuka didn't answer Oishi stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"So what now?" he asked.

Once again no answer came. Instead Tezuka started walking towards the gate, "Oishi call Fuji and tell him and the others we are going to the hospital. We need to show this to Ryoma right away."

Oishi only nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Fuji's number. After a few exchanged words he hung up, "Let's go."

Tezuka led the other to the bus station and the three of them boarded the bus.

"How do you think Ryoma is going to take this?" Eiji asked breaking the irritating silence.

"I honestly don't' know." Tezuka answered holding the letter tightly in his hand, I do' know that he is not going to take it well."

"This is our stop." Oishi said ringing the bell and standing up. He led the others off the bus, "do you think it's too late to see him?"

"No, visiting hours is still in effect, "Tezuka answered leading the golden pair into the hospital and straight up to Ryoma's room. They knocked and after hearing the okay entered the room.

Ryoma was sitting up in bed working on his homework, "Buchou, Eiji-senpai, and Oishi senpai? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Tezuka took a seat on the edge of the bed and held out the letter, "We found this taped to the clubhouse doors. I don't think you're going to like what it says." He motioned the others to the step into the room.

Ryoma set his homework aside and took the letter. Just like his boyfriend Ryoma's eyes grew wide

Congratulations Seigaku, you have been invited to the Liberty Court Tennis convention. In fact your school is the first to be invited in the last 15 years. The best of the best compete here so you better bread. If you're not ready then little Echizen will suffer the consequences. Ever mat lost will equal a little surprise for Echizen. So unless you want him to feel the results of your lost I suggest you win ever one of your matched. If you choose to refuse the invitation, I will then consider all the matched you would have played as losses. Good luck Seigaku, I'm sure you're going to need it."

END OF FLASHSBACK

"Its' a good thing then we didn't refuse the invitation." Oishi said leaning against the wall.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, "I need to know. Who is this man?" he hated being left in the dark just as much as his boyfriend did. But with his stone-faced expression, no one would have guessed it.

Ryoma looked away, "Please, this is my problem, I-"

"Like hell it is."

The others turned to see both Kaidoh and Momoshiro standing in the doorway with Fuji and Inui behind them, "Did I just hear right?" Eiji asked, Did Momoshiro and Kadioh just agree on something?"

"What are you all doing here? Ryoma asked, surprised as his other senpais.

"Well Oishi and Tezuka both left the restaurant in quite a hurry, after Eiji called them." Fuji explained, "Then I got a call from Oishi telling me that he, Eiji and Tezuka were going to the hospital, so we knew something was up." He stood at the edge of the bed, '"So what exactly is going on?"

Tezuka handed him the letter, "See for yourself."

Fuji and the others red over the letter and looked at Ryoma, "This is proof that this is not just your problem now."

What about Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi asked.

"Please don't tell her. I still consider this a burden only I should have to suffer. But I can't stop you from doing what you feel you need to do."

"O'chibi!" Before anybody could stop him, Eiji glomped the other boy, "You should never think like that.' Tear were starting to form on the acrobatic players eyes.

"Eiji-senpai can't breath! Ryoma gasped out, "Can't breathe!

"Come on Eiji," Oishi pulled Eiji away and felt himself fall back against the linoleum floor, with Eiji landing on top of him, "Ooh that hurt. Are you ok Eiji?"

Eiji only nodded as he scrambled to his feet, "I think I better head home. With that he headed towards the door. The expression on his face clearly showed how upset he really was.

"Where's my hug Eiji-senpai?"

Eiji gasped as he turned to see Ryoma holding out his right arm, "O'chibi?" he smiled and walked over giving Ryoma one of his famous hugs, "Well, I really do need to get home, my sisters are probably worried about me." He said after finally letting go.  
Oishi glanced at his watch, "Same here, Eiji I'll walk you home." With that the golden pair left.

"I netter head home too," Fuji spoke up and the others, save Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Soon all the regulars had left but not until giving Ryoma a small one-armed hug. But not one as long as the on Eiji had given him. It was almost as if he didn't want to let go.  
"I'm so sorry Kunimitsu. I never thought that he would go after the regulars to get back at me." Ryoma spoke quietly.

Tezuka took Ryoma's hand into his own; I don't know how much longer I can stand not knowing who did this to you. You say this is just your problem, but I beg to differ."  
Ryoma blinked once then twice, "What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked taking a sip of water and glancing down at his unfinished homework, immediately deciding to finish it later.

Sakuno had given him enough notes and clues to the answers-even though he didn't need them he could have don the assignment in his sleep. Then Sakuno would stop before school and pick up the work and hand it in for him.

That was the deal. In exchanged for taking notes and giving him and handing in his homework, Ryoma promised Sakuno he would coach her as soon as he was released from the hospital. Ryoma admitted Sakuno was decent for a beginner but just like any other new player she still had a ways to go.

"You told me you would become the pillar of Seigaku, and by acting the way you are you are refusing that position without even knowing it, "Tezuka finally answered breaking the irritating silence that was congregating among them, "Being the pillar of Seigaku means we rely on you for support."

Well it seems I have no choice," Ryoma answered looking defeated, "But you'll have to wait one more day. Visiting hours is over and I'm only going to tell you one time."  
Tezuka caught on and nodded; "I understand I will let the others know to meet back here again after practice. You can explain everything then and you won't have to repeat yourself." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ryoma's forehead but gasped when he felt Ryoma tiled his face down so the kiss transferred from his forehead to his lips.  
Ryoma used his good harm to grab a hold of Tezuka's sleeve pulling him deeper into the kiss. H e wanted this. He wanted to hold Kunimitsu close and keep kissing him. But he new nothing could last forever and this was no exception

Tezuka pulled away and smiled, "What was that? Not that I didn't enjoy it of course. But I never expect anything like that from you."

"Well if you think about it, there's a lot of thins you and the other regulars don't' know about me." Ryoma pointed out. He let out a loud yawn, "You better go before the doctor comes in."

Tezuka chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow after practice." With that he left the room and pulling out his cell phone and dialing Oishi's number.

"Hello?"

"I need you to call Eiji, Fuji and Kawamura. Tell them we are going back to the hospital first thing after practice. Ryoma is going to explain everything to us and he doesn't' want to repeat himself."

"Will do. But how did you wiggle it out of him?" Oishi asked.

"That's my secret. Listen I'm home now and I'm sure my parents weren't exactly threatened when I didn't come home last night." Tezuka responded.

"Ok, I'll call the other and see you at school tomorrow."  
"Ok bye."

A/N: There you have it. I hope it was satisfactory! And of course 3 reviews chapter 18


	18. Ryoma's explanation

A/N: Ok, here we go. This is the chapter that should explain everything. Hopefully it will make sense to you all! Ok, I'll shut up and let you read chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis…yet (rubs hands together evilly)

Chapter 18: Ryoma's explanation

Ryoma glanced up at the clock o the wall. His doctor was due to give him a check up and hopefully let him know when he could be released from the hospital. If he stayed for two more days it would mark his third wee. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Ryoma I see we have you scheduled for your last checkup," Dr. Hewlard announced as he picked up the clipboard at the end of Ryoma's bed, "If everything checks out, we will be able to discharge you, tomorrow afternoon."

'I honestly don't see why you had me here for so long." Ryoma stated, "I mean I can easily understand having me for a night or two for observation, but three weeks?"

The cheerful expression on Dr. Hewlard face changed, "Ryoma we had our reasons. Yu were extremely mal-nurioushed and that concusses ion of yours was not to be ignored, "Not to mention-"

But Ryoma had stopped listening. Had he really been pushing himself too hard?

"Ryoma I think you should stop laying tennis, at least until you have fully recovered," Dr. Hewlard had said the two words that should never be in the same sentence when speaking to a tennis player; tennis and stop.

"Tennis is in my blood," was Ryoma's answer.

"Ryoma I know you could be a nationally ranked player, but if you don't take a breather you will end up hurting yourself again." Dr. Hewlard spoke quietly, "I am not asking you to quite completely; I am asking that you give yourself a break. Besides your cast won't be removed for another 3 weeks or so, and you will have to go through physical therapy."

Ryoma looked at his cast and sighed,' I don't' care what I have to do. As long as I can continue playing once I'm fully healed," he cringed at the thought of physical therapy, but remembered Kunimitsu had to go through it too."

"I have a question, then Ryoma. Why is tennis so important to you?" Dr. Hewlard asked curiosity flooding his tone.  
Ryoma allowed no hesitation to enter mind, "I have a goal and I won't be completely satisfied until I reach that goal and fulfill it."

"Fair enough. Well let's get started to you'll be read for supper."

Ryoma only nodded as he glanced up at the clock again. Two hours, until he would have to explain everything. Something he was not looking forward to but knew he couldn't duck out off now.

Meanwhile

Tezuka leaned back against the fence as he watched the other players perform their drills. Of course Inui was standing a few feet away holding his newest concoctions, the creepy smile on his lips. Tezuka himself had never tasted one. But he chose not to since he had seen the reaction from the other players.

"Is something on your mind?"

Tezuka turned around to see Ryuzaki-sensei standing there holding two suitcases," Not really. Leaving already?"

Before she had a chance to answer Sakuno ran up, "Grandma I forgot to give Ryoma his homework!"

"Well, I plan on checking on Echizen after practice so I can drop his homework off for you if you'd like." Tezuka offered.

Sakuno smiled, "Arigato Tezuka-senpai..." she handed him a bag, "Everything should be in there."

Tezuka nodded, "Very well, have a save trip." He turned back to the fence," Oishi!"

Oishi caught the incoming tennis ball and placed into the basket, "Fuji take over for me." He requested making his way over to the fence," Did you need something?"

"You did contact the others last night right?" Tezuka asked as he thought back to the brief conversation they had shared the previous night.

"Yes all of them are coming except for Inui and Kawamura." Oishi responded," So he is going to explain everything then?"

"Tezuka nodded," That's what he told me," his tone had grown distant.

Are you troubled about something?" Oishi asked.

"Ryoma had been avoiding this for a long time. I'm starting to worry if it's a good idea to make him relive it again." Tezuka answered after a moment's silence. Thunder began to penetrate his thoughts, "Storms coming. We should practice early." He headed towards the schools, "Remember the clubhouse is off limits until tomorrow. Tell the other regulars to meet me at the school gates." With that he headed into the school and changed out of his jersey to his school uniform.

"Let's get to the bus station before it starts raining." Oishi said looking up as he and the others met Tezuka at the school gates, "We don't want to catch cold."

The others nodded in agreement as they made their way to the surprisingly deserted bus station. No sooner had the last regular entered the bus shelter did the rain begin to cascade down in sheets.

"The bus should be here any moment." Eiji said clutching tightly to Oishi as a shock of thunder echoed around him.

Oishi placed a protective around his boyfriend. No one else knew it but, Eiji was terrified of storms. Oishi had found out completely by chance and he swore not to breathe a word about it to anyone.

Moments later the bus pulled up to the shelter and the regulars' climbed on, surprised to find the bus nearly empty. So it was easy to find seats. When their stop was announced they all filed off and made a run for it.

"I guess I should have listened to my sister's weather predictions," Fuji said holding is bag over his head to use as a makeshift umbrella.

"Well let's go!" Oishi said as he and the others followed Fuji's example and ran to the remaining to blocks to the hospital.

By the time they reached the hospital they were all out of breath, "I guess that could make up for the last ten minute we missed of practice." Momoshiro joked.

Tezuka only shook his head as he led the others into the hospital, "Wait here a moment." He said as he headed down to the vending area to purchase a can of grape Ponta," Let's go." He instructed as he led the others up to stairs and straight to Ryoma's room, "Well here we go." he gently knocked on the door. Once he heard the ok, he pushed the door open," Hey how are you feeling?"

Ryoma sat up, "Hey guys. Did any of you see my classmate Sakuno Ryuzaki today? She usually stops by with my homework after school."  
Tezuka set the bag on the bed, "Ryuzaki-sensei and her granddaughter are gone for the weekend." He explained taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for the others to find a seat as he handed Ryoma the can of Ponta, "Here I thought you might need this."  
Ryoma accepted the can gratefully, "Arigato Buchou," he said as he opened the can and took a long drink, "I did need that," he sighed as he placed the can on the table.

"Is there anything else you need, Echizen?" Oishi asked.

Ryoma shook his head, "No I want to get this out now. And I don't want any interruptions, "he took a deep breath, "Well back in America I participated in the U.S Juniors when was 10 years old. I was considered one of the best so I competed against the bed. Once of the players happened to be a 17 year old American named Jackson Stockholmz. I played against him in the championship match. During the match Karupin happened to wander near the courts. Surprisingly no one noticed him. I guess they were to0 distracted by the game. I noticed him too but I didn't lose my concentration. Jackson however did allowing me to win the match," Ryoma took a deep breath before taking along drink of Ponta, "Apparently he thinks I cheated, by using Karupin to distract him. But I didn't even know Karupin before then so…" he trailed off, "that day when you guys called, Jackson kidnapped me. His sister is the one who helped me escape. But I told her to give him a message. If he wants to prove who the better player is he should do it in a match."

"Are you saying this guy threatened you over one simple match?" Momoshiro asked.

"It wasn't just any match Momo-senpai. It was the championship match." Ryoma said as he took another drink.

"So what are we going to do about this Jackson guy?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to play by his rules." Oishi said as he looked over at Tezuka.

The Buchou of Seigaku had yet to even speak a word since Ryoma had finished his explanation. Tezuka's gaze had locked onto Ryoma and he had yet to break it.

Ryoma could feel his boyfriend's gaze on him and surprisingly he didn't feel uncomfortable. He only wished Tezuka would say something. Not being able to stand the silence any longer h glanced up at the regulars and sighed, "I'm so sorry for getting you all in involved in all of this." His voice grew silent as he finished his Ponta and set the empty can on the table, "I don't want any of you to get hurt, physically or emotionally." 

Eiji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger boy not noticing the glare Tezuka was shooting at him, "Weren't you listening yesterday, O'chibi?" he loosened his grip and knelt down so he was nearly eye level with Ryoma, " Oishi told you that we are a team and nothing is going to change that fact."

"He's right you know," Kadioh and Momoshiro said at the same time surprising everyone including themselves.

For the second time in less than an hour silence had made its presence known. For several moments the only sounds that could be hard was the humming and beeping from the hospital equipment combined the pounding of the rain against the window.

A streak of lightening pierced the sky followed by a shock of thunder, which nearly shook the whole building, causing both Ryoma and Eiji to jump into their non-expecting boyfriends' arms. Both Ryoma and Eiji's faces rivaled Eiji's red hair.

'Well I think its' best if we all head home." Fuji suggested as he glanced out the window, "Looks like the storm is going to get worse."

"No wait a few more minutes please," Ryoma requested, "My doctor should be here any moment to let me know when I can finally leave this place, I am literally getting sick of this damn hospital."

Everyone's eyes focused on Ryoma's cast, "But you will still have to come back here for check ups and physical therapy right?"

"Unfortunately yes, but with this young man's determination to play again, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he recovered in half the time expected of him."

The other regulars turned to see Dr. Hewlard standing there, "So doc, is it good news or bad news?" Ryoma asked.

"Well let me put it this way. Do you want to pack tonight or tomorrow?" Dr. Hewlard, "But…"

A smiled smacked itself on to Ryoma's face, "Finally!" But then he remembered, "But what?" the smile was gone.

"Before you can be released we will need to schedule you or your future check ups," Dr. Hewlard explained, 'We will also need to get you set on a decent diet."

"Good thing Inui isn't here." Eiji pointed out, 'Who knows what crazy ideas he would want to try."

The others all and a mental image of Inui holding a concoction that could turn all their stomachs even in their imagination, "If I can't sleep tonight Eiji senpai, I'm blaming it on you." Ryoma said.

Dr. Hewlard, unsure of what they ere talking about, simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well Ryoma we have already phoned your parents and they will be here to pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Now I think it's time you got some rest." He gave the other visitors a look, "Visiting hours is coming to a close anyway."

Tezuka who had been silenced the whole time looked up, "go ahead I will catch up. I need to speak to Ryoma alone for a moment."

The others nodded leaving Tezuka and Ryoma alone, "Just don't be too long. He needs his rest."

I'm sorry Kunimitsu," Ryoma started before Tezuka could even open his mouth, "I know I should have told you sooner but I couldn't I mean I promised."

Tezuka silenced his boyfriend by placing his lips on Ryoma's in a sweet gentle kiss, "Don't apologize to me Ryoma. You have nothing to be sorry about." He sighed deeply, "You should know I'm not a big talker." He glanced up at the clock, 'Well it's late I'd better head home."

"Wait before you go I want to those you my latest sketch." Ryoma said. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his sketchbook, "the page should be marked."

Tezuka opened the book to the newest sketch and gasped at the masterpiece before his eyes, "Ryoma…"

A/N: Cliffy? I think so. Man I am so cruel. But as always 3 reviews chapter 19!


	19. Questions and Rumors

A/N: ok they way this chapter is written is slightly different then how I usually write. I hope you all enjoy! Also the great Atobe will be making an appearance. I have only seen a few episodes with him so if I don't get his attitude right please forgive me! Also Tezuka may become slightly OC towards the end of the chapter, but for good reason, Damn Atobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis…

Chapter 19: Questions and Rumors

Tezuka boarded the bus with the other regulars, all the while keeping his thoughts to himself. The image of Ryoma's newest sketch was still fresh in his mind. How could the young tennis player have conjured up such an amazing piece of art just from his imagination? For some odd reason, Tezuka had found himself requesting a copy of the sketch. Almost as if he feared it would disappear the moment the sketchbook was closed. Much to his surprise, Ryoma agreed and paged his nurse. After agreeing that Tezuka would leave right after the task was complete, Ryoma managed to convince his nurse to make a copy of the sketch using the copy machine at the nurses' station.

"What do you have in your hand, Tezuka?" Fuji asked eyeing his rival, with those piercing blue eyes of his.

It was then Tezuka realized he was still holding the sketch in his hand. Did he want to show the others? The picture contained all of them and Ryoma had not said anything about keeping it between the two of them. He unfolded it, slightly wishing he hadn't folded it in the first place. The Seigaku captain carefully balanced the paper on his knees and smoothed it out as well as he could before flipping it over.

Fuji looked down at the sheet of paper, "Where did you obtain such an interesting piece of art? And who pray tell may I ask is the artist?" All the regulars knew one of Fuji's favorite pastimes was photography. So if anyone could appreciate a piece of art, whether it is on film or paper, it was Fuji.

"It's Ryoma's." Tezuka answered as he allowed the tensai to take the sketch from him. He held his breath until the sketch was back in his hands again, "He has drawn many others as well."

Eavesdropping as usual, Eiji turned around kneeling on his seat, "Nya, O'chibi drew that?" Thanks to the volume of the bubbly player's voice, all the regulars now had the attention focused on the drawing.

Kaidoh and Momo who where currently sitting on the opposite sides of the bus to avoid arguing had gathered around as well, "Let us see, Buchou."

"Well," Tezuka showed it to the others. The drawing was all eight regulars dressed in their team jersey. Tezuka Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji were sitting down. Behind Tezuka was Kawamura, a racquet in his hands, flames drawn all around him. Behind Oishi and Fuji stood Kaidoh and Momo, back to back, their arms folded across their chests. Behind Eiji stood Inui, a pitcher in one hand and his precious note book in the other. Lying on the laps of the sitting regulars was none other than Ryoma himself. His head was resting in Tezuka's arms, while his feet were being threatened by Eiji, ready to tickle him. It was either that, or Eiji trying to get as far away as the Inui juice as he could.

"I never knew Echizen could draw that well, "Oishi said as he turned to the others waiting to hear their opinion.

"Well, looks like O'chibi has been holding out n us.'

Fuji turned to Tezuka, "You mentioned something about Echizen having more. Do you have anymore copies?"

Tezuka only shook his head as he opened his tennis bag and removed one of the books he would be using later that night. He placed the drawing inside the cover for protection and a way to smooth out the creases, "Well, this is my stop." He announced as he stood up and stepped off the bus. Luck must have been on his side. The bus had stopped near an umbrella vendor, and Tezuka had just enough yen to purchase one. He still had two blocks to walk, to his house, and the rain had yet to let up.

He had one more block to go when a long stretch limo pulled up next to him. Tezuka didn't need to guess who was behind the tinted window, he knew.

"Oi, Tezuka, get in. I must speak with you."

Tezuka was about to glare at the Hyotei captain and politely refuse but found the task rather difficult thanks to a gust of wind knocking his umbrella from his grip. The Seigaku captain climbed into the limo and gratefully accepted the towel Atobe handed him, "Arigato." He said, "But my house is just a block away."

Atobe pulled out a cell phone, "then call your parents and tell them I have invited you to dinner," when Atobe noticed the readable expression on Tezuka's face, he smirked, "Are you saying you would refuse an elegant feast and eating in the company of the great Atobe?" he face grew serious, "Like I said before I need to speak to you about the Liberty Court Tennis Convention."

Tezuka nearly shocked on his own saliva, "How did you hear about that?"

"All of the schools know about it. What bothers me is how I the great Atobe, captain of Hyotei did not receive an invitation."

Tezuka could feel his blood boiling, "You didn't answer my question. How did you hear about it?" Inoue and Shiba from Monthly Pro Tennis were only ones who could have said anything. But they hadn't been there to witness the announcement.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't send that annoying foreigner to brag about this?" Atobe asked slightly shocked.

Foreigner? Could if have been? No it had to be a mistake, "Atobe, did this foreigner mention a name?" Tezuka asked trying his best not to sound desperate.

"No, name, only that Seigaku was finally getting what they deserved." Atobe held out his phone again, "Call your parents. I told you I have questions for you."

Tezuka unsure of how to escape this predicament, finally caved in and accepted the pone from the Hyotei captain, and dialed his home phone. It felt awkward using someone else's, phone. But he had no other choice, seeing as how his own phone was sitting on his desk, at home. After the call was complete Tezuka handed the phone back to Atobe and nodded his head in thanks, "so before you start asking me question. I have a question of my own for you."

Atobe nodded his head indicating the fact that he was indeed paying attention.

"Why didn't you just ask the foreigner you spoke of about the tournament and saved yourself the trouble of finding me?" Tezuka asked, "That man went out of his way to inform you about LCTC. Surely you received something on his whereabouts." He was hoping to learn something about the foreigner, preferably his location.

"No he appeared to be no more than a measly American tourist. He hardly qualified to be in the mere presence of the great Ore-sama. So there would be no point." Atobe responded running his fingers through his silver hair.

Tezuka mentally rolled his eyes, a gesture he would never portray outwardly, "So what did you want to know?"

"Well first off, I heard that Echizen is in the hospital, "Atobe inquired, "I was told by Tachibana of Fudomine. My question is, is it true?"

Tachibana? How did he find out? Then it hit him. Momoshiro. Last he heard the 8th grader was seeing Tachibana's younger sister Ann, He must have told Ann about Ryoma's predicament who in turned relayed the news to her older brother, "Yes, Echizen was in an accident, but he will be released sometime tomorrow afternoon," he fibbed. Atobe didn't' need to know the details and Tezuka hoped he would ask about it.

Atobe placed his hand under his chin, "I see but will Echizen be well enough to participate in the tournament?" he asked.

"Echizen will be unable to participate," Tezuka answered, "He injured his arm in the accident." He made sure his tone was form hoping to end the current conversation. He was almost dreading the fact he had accepted Atobe's invitation. Tezuka was starting to lose his appetite.

"I can tell something is bothering you Tezuka," Atobe said, 'I may not look it but I also have a heart." He smirked, "Besides, how can I expect to beat a worthy opponent when you're not up to the game?"

Tezuka glanced up at Atobe with utter disbelief. Could it be the great Atobe Keigo, the Hyotei captain actually cared for someone other than himself? He was almost afraid to find out, "Atobe I appreciate your concern but-"

Atobe placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, "Tezuka you are going to tell him what is wrong." He tone had become rather threatening.

Tezuka, ignoring Atobe's tone politely shrugged the other man's hand off his shoulder, "There is nothing to talk about." He didn't want the other schools knowing bout Ryoma's stalker, 'Besides the current situation, revolves around Echizen. But I wouldn't recommend trying to talk to him about it. He wouldn't even talk to us."

"Well I suppose there is only one way to make you talk," Atobe said after several moments of silence, 'A match. You win I will pretend this conversation never happened. But if I win you have to tell me everything." He stared Tezuka down with those gray eyes of his.

Tezuka took this opportunity to glare at the Hyotei captain. Had he not been paying attention to anything Tezuka had said? "Atobe, I have no intentions of playing a match against you with unreachable terms. I already told you the situation revolves around Echizen. So I am not going to tell you a thing."

Atobe smirked, 'I see then I supposed I will have to speak to Echizen myself. Perhaps he can explain how Seigaku managed to cheat their way to LCTC."

That did it. Anger now flooded the Seigaku captain's normally calm mind. He could take it when he was put down. But when his team was insulted, no matter who it was that made the insult would not be tolerated. Tezuka grabbed his bag and umbrella and waited until the limo came to a stop. Once it did, he stepped out of the limo, only to be blinded by a pair of incoming headlights.

"TEZUKA!"

A/N: Like I said slightly OOC for Tezuka, but I hope you all will like this chapter. Cliffy I think so! 3 reviews chapter 20!


	20. Tezuka's explanation Eiji's fears

A/N: Ok here is chapter 20! Thinks are really going to go crazy after this chapter trust me. This chapter, all characters may appear OC, and Oshitari from Hyotei will be making an appearance too! Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis! (Goes to a corner and whimpers)

"Tezuka, take my hand!"

Tezuka reacted and in a split second, he turned and grabbed Atobe's outstretched hand, which in turn pulled him back into the limo. Seconds later the car passed.

For several moments they stayed silent as if trying to coop with what had just happened moments ago, "Arigato, Atobe," Tezuka spoke quietly after finally finding his voice.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry if what I said upset you," Atobe responded, "I honestly didn't believe," he trailed off.

"Atobe, this isn't like you." Tezuka spoke unsure of he had heard right. Was the Hyotei captain actually apologizing?

"I told you before, Tezuka. I have a heard whether I appear to or not." Atobe argued, "But I did save your life Tezuka, so you owe me."

Tezuka glanced over at the Hyotei captain, "What do you want Atobe?"

"I want you to tell me everything. I know something is going on at Seigaku. Oshitari saw your clubhouse." Atobe responded as he folded his arms in front of his chest, "What is going on Tezuka?"

Tezuka knew he was trapped. He couldn't tell Atobe could he? He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, "Atobe why do you want to know so badly? I always thought you considered Seigaku your greatest rival. Helping us would be the last thing you would want to do."

"Think what you will Tezuka," Atobe responded, "On the courts, yes, you are Hyotei's greatest rival. Off the courts you are just another school One that needs help."

Tezuka sighed, "I will tell you everything, on two conditions. You wait until we get to your house and you don't breathe a word about this to any of the other schools."

Atobe nodded, "Fair enough," he sad back and the two captains stayed silent for the remainder of the ride.

When they reached Atobe's mansion, Oshitari was standing in the foyer, "Atobe." He greeted. He then looked over to see Tezuka standing next to his captain, "Ah, Tezuka nice to see you."

Tezuka only nodded in response. He glanced over at Atobe, "Well do you want me to explain now or after your 'elegant' feast?"

Atobe walked into his mansion, with Oshitari following behind, "I will leave that up to you." He walked into the dining room, where a meal of some of the finest dishes was already being served.

Tezuka set his bag down, "Atobe may I use you phone again?" he had to call Ryoma and apologize in advance for revealing the other boy's situation. He didn't have much choice.

Atobe handed him the cell phone from earlier, "If it's a private call you may use my study." he offered leading Tezuka to one of the many rooms, "When you're finished, meet us in the dining room."

Tezuka nodded his thanks as he entered the room. After remembering Ryoma's room number he dialed the hospital and with some complications was transferred to Ryoma's room. While he waited he pondered on what he was going to say.

Ryoma groaned lightly as he fumbled for his phone. He had just abut drifted off to sleep when his phone pulled him back to reality, "Moshi-moshi." he answered, while stifling a yawn.

Tezuka winced, "Hey, did I wake you?" he asked when he heard his boyfriend's tired voice on the other end.

"No, not really, I was just dozing," Ryoma responded, sitting up when he realized who was calling. Even though he had seen his boyfriend only an hour ago, it was nice to hear his voice again, "Not that I mind, but what are you calling for?"

Tezuka sighed deeply, "Ryoma, I'm at Atobe's house right now. Something happened and he helped me. As payment he wants me to tell him everything about what's been happening at Seigaku," Ryoma didn't answer, "Ryoma?"

"Let me talk to Atobe," Ryoma demanded.

Tezuka was slightly startled by the tone in his boyfriend's voice, "Hold on a moment." he walked out of the study and made his way to the dining room, "Echizen wants to talk to you," he said holding out the phone.

Atobe accepted the phone and walked away leaving Oshitari and Tezuka alone.

"I saw your clubhouse," Oshitari murmured, "Nothing like that has ever happened to any of the schools. So I knew something was wrong."

Tezuka looked at the blue-haired man, "This is Seigaku's problem," he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hyotei should not get involved."

"Then why-" Oshitari started,"-may I asked are you about to tell Atobe everything?" he approached the seigaku captain, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Atobe saved my life. In return he wants me to tell him everything." Tezuka turned to face Oshitari, "My team is one of the most important things in the world to me," he sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to do," he started pacing, something he only did when he was upset, "As captain I have to watch out for my team.

At that moment, Atobe reappeared holding the phone out to Tezuka, "He wants to talk to you again."

Tezuka accepted the phone, "Ryoma?"

"Go ahead and tell Atobe everything," Ryoma said, "I think we can trust him not to repeat anything. Listen will you come and see tomorrow afternoon?" he asked. "I should be home around 4:00."

Tezuka mental smiled, "I was planning on it," he spoke quietly, "Well you get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai, Kunimitsu, see you tomorrow," Ryoma hung up.

Tezuka turned to face Atobe and handed him the phone, "Why don't we eat first then I'll explain." he suggested.

Atobe only nodded as he led the two tennis players to the dining room. The Hyotei captain and Oshitari engaged themselves in light conversation leaving Tezuka to his thoughts.

Tezuka took small bites, seeing as how his appetite had not resurfaced. When the meal was over Tezuka followed the other two back to the study and sat in one of the three provided chairs.

"Ok, Tezuka, whenever you're ready." Atobe invited.

"Well Echizen is being threatened by an American tennis player named Jackson Stockholmz. Echizen defeated him in a championship match at the U.S. Juniors, but Stockholmz believes that Echizen cheated. He kidnapped Echizen, but he managed to escape. Stockholmz still wants his revenge so he trashed our clubhouse and left this note." Tezuka pulled the note out of his pocket. Every regular had a copy of the note just in case.

Atobe read over the note before handing it to Oshitari, "So what are you going to do Tezuka? You are in quite a bind here."

Tezuka took the note and placed it back in his pocket, "We don't have much of a choice. The invitation has already been accepted and it would give Seigaku a bad name if we didn't appear."

Atobe leaned forward, "Do you have any idea who this Jackson Stockholmz is?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Inui is doing research. If anyone can find data on him, it's Inui." he stood up, "Thank you for the meal and hospitality Atobe, but I must get home. As agreed I told you everything. Now I expect you to keep this to yourself." he turned and headed out of Atobe's mansion. Luckily the rain had stopped. Although it was getting late he really didn't feel like going home right away. After locating a public phone and using a calling card, he dialed Fuji's number.

"Tezuka?"

"How did you know it was me? I didn't even say anything," Tezuka cold almost picture that smile on Fuji's face, "What don't answer that. Listen would you mind if I came over?"

"No, not at all. Where are you anyway?"

Tezuka looked around, "Not far from your house. I should be there within the next ten minutes. See you then." He hung up the phone and headed towards Fuji's house.

Meanwhile

Sheena Stockholmz had been sitting with her brother Jackson as he watched his match against Echizen for about 100th time that day, I'm going for a walk." without waiting for an answer she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Two years, that's how long it took for them to find Echizen. That whole time Sheen tried to convince her brother that Echizen did not cheat, but she couldn't. Jackson was set on exacting his revenge against the younger tennis player.

Before that one match, Jackson Stockholmz was undefeated. His lost against Ryoma Echizen was a major upset. Determined to prove he was better he set out in search for him and demand a rematch. But after a while he decided that Echizen didn't deserve a rematch, but something much crueler. Sheena could tell something was terribly wrong with her brother but she couldn't figure it out.

When Sheena had visited Ryoma in the hospital, she explained about hers condition. To her surprise the young tennis player took it well. As he continued to walk she tried to find a way to help her brother. But Jackson was stubborn. So Sheena had no choice but to hope that her brother would stop himself from doing something he would regret.

Meanwhile

Oishi looked over to see his boyfriend fall back against the bed, "Ok, what's wrong?" he asked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "You haven't spoken a word since dinner."

Eiji stayed silent for several moments before turning to face Oishi, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to piece together everything that has happened. I mean why would anyone want to hurt Ryoma?" Eiji _was_ upset. He never called Ryoma anything other than O'chibi unless there was something wrong.

Oishi pulled Eiji up and into his arms, "I know you are worried. But we have been in it situations before. Remember that fake cruise ship?"

Eiji shook his head, "But this is different. We escaped from that. This time we have no choice." he burred his face in Oishi's shirt, "I'm scared," he whimpered, "What if something bad happens while we are there?" The tears were threatening to fall.

Oishi had never seen his boyfriend this upset before, "Eiji it's going to be all right. Think of it this way. This whole mix up has made two good things happen, that might not have."

Eiji didn't move, "Oh yeah, what's' that?"

"If Echizen hadn't been kidnapped, he and Tezuka may never have gotten together," Oishi began, "And we may never even had a chance to experience such a big even as Liberty Court." Oishi tilted his boyfriend's chin up, "Trust me everything well be ok. We are Seigaku, if we stick together, we can do anything."

Eiji respond by leaning forward and pressing his lips to his boyfriends in a needing kiss. He pulled Oishi down to they were lying on the bed, "As long as you are with me, everything will be ok," he whispered, "I don't thinking I could stand it if something happened to you."

"I will always be with you Eiji." Oishi whispered, "I promise."

Eiji smiled, "That's all I needed to hear." he pulled Oishi back into the kiss as he reached for his boyfriend's waistband...

A/N: A little golden pair action there for ya. I decided our 'villain' hasn't shown up in a while so there you go. Hope you all liked it and chapter 21 will be up as soon as I get 3 reviews!


	21. Kisses Sketches and Confusion

A/N: Ok, I am in a Prince of Tennis mode right now, so I'm going to update Whoo hoo! First off sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a convention I attended and that sucked up a majority of my time. But it's over and I'm back! This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after Ryoma was released from the hospital. Also, I'm going to have a little thing happen between Ryoma and Eiji but keep in mind neither of them is cheating. You'll see what I mean when you read. Some of the other people from the other schools will appear now, that I've seen more of the show! Also, I don't know how good Tezuka's English is but in this story he struggles a little…you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, end of story….

Chapter 21: Kisses Sketches and Confusion

Ryoma looked over his newest sketch and smiled. It had taken him most of the evening to finish a work of art requested by Fuji-senpai. All he had to do now was make another copy so both Yuuta and Shusuke would have a copy. It was only fitting seeing as how the requested sketch was of the Fuji brothers themselves. As Ryoma set to work on sketching the second copy, he thought back as to why he had drawn the sketch in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"_Ryoma someone is on the phone for you."_

_Ryoma glanced up from the book he was reading to see his cousin standing in the doorway holding out the phone. He slid off the bed and took the phone, "Moshi-moshi?"_

"_Echizen, I hope I'm not calling at bad time."_

_Ryoma was surprised by the sound of the voice on the phone, but answered nonetheless, "Fuji-senpai, did you want something?"_

"_As a matter of fact, yes Echizen I have a favor to ask of you. Can you meet me at Kawamura Sushi in about an hour?"_

_Ryoma bit his lip unsure of how to answer. He had already made plans with Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai to meet up for burgers in less than two hours. It would be his first official outing with his two senpais since he was released from the hospital. Sure he had seen them during school and practice, but hadn't had a chance to really spend quality time with them. Something would always come up. After that he planned on going over to Tezuka's to engage in an English tutoring session. When Tezuka had asked him for assistance he was surprised to learn there was something Tezuka struggled with._

_But he had agreed to the offer his help. If it meant spending more time with his boyfriend, Ryoma would have been a fool to refuse, "Well I guess I can meet you." He answered after deciding it would help past time until he had to get to his other engagements."_

"_Arigato, Echizen, I will see you soon."_

_Ryoma handed the phone back to his cousin, "Nanako, don't set a place for me for supper tonight. I won't be home." He plopped back down on his bed and picked his book back up, "Now where was I?" it was a book assigned by his English teacher, but he had already read it, but it was a good one so he didn't mind reading it again, if only to refresh his memory. Horio had practically begged him to tell him what the book was about, seeing as how the entire book was printed in English and the result of using a translator, was a failing grade. Ryoma agreed to tell Horio if he bought him as many Pontas as he wanted until the end of the school year. No surprise, Horio refused._

_Once he finished with the chapter he was on, Ryoma marked the page and slid off his bed. Once he was dressed he grabbed his sketchbook. It had become a habit for him to carry it around. For now and until his arm was completely healed, Ryoma saw his pencil as his tennis racquet and the pencil as the ball. Once the sketch book was in his hand he headed downstairs to put his shoes on, "I will be home later tonight," he called over his shoulder as he walked down the steps and headed towards Kawamura sushi. On his way he spotted some street courts with matches taking place. Considering he didn't have to be at the sushi restaurant for another 20 minutes he stopped for a moment to observe the matches. For a moment he found himself feeling envious of the other players. Just watching them chase after the ball was enough to make him want to run out on the courts and play himself. He was about to continue on his way towards the restaurant when he was stopped by a familiar voice._

"_It's true then. You did hurt your arm."_

_Ryoma turned around and held back a groan, "What do you want Mizuki?" The last time he had seen the St. Rudolph manager had been over two months ago._

"_I only want to confirm the rumor about you."_

_Rumor what rumor? True he wasn't surprised that most of the other schools may be wondering about his absence but that didn't necessarily mean that it would start some big rumor, "Exactly what rumor are you talking about?" If Mizuki was talking about his arm injury then the evidence of the rumor was practically staring him in the face. If it was something completely different he would want to put a stop to it._

"_There is a rumor going around that Seigaku has been invited to participate in the Liberty Court tennis Convention. But they say you cheated your way by making some 'promises' to the chairman." Mizuki answered just as Yuuta approached the two of them. _

_For a split second Ryoma was speechless. Who in the world would start a rumor like that? Better yet, what type of promises did they say were made? At first he slapped the blame on Atobe, but then he remembered the conversation he and the monkey king had shared. So that eliminated one possible candidate. But the list was still too long for his liking. After hearing Seigaku was invited to LCTC Ryoma wouldn't be surprised in the least if the other schools started certain rumors to try and ruin Seigaku's reputation. But this was going too far._

_LCTC wasn't as big as most of the major tournaments, but it wasn't small either. LCTC was almost considered a stepping stone for some of the best famous players on the courts today, including Nanjiroh himself._

_Ryoma turned to the St. Rudolph manager, "Who in the world would start a ridiculous rumor like that?" he asked then smirked, "Of course I don't' blame someone as ridiculous as you for believing in it though." _

"_Well Echizen, it seems I should consider that a challenge." Mizuki glared, "But alas it seems the game would hold no interested to me since I would easily defeat you."_

_Ryoma had a feeling he would regret his next words later but decided he would enjoy the reaction now, "You mean you could only win against me with a handicap." If it was physically possible form to play with one hand Ryoma would have led the way to the courts. Considering he was ambidextrous it would be easy just to use his right hand. But he wouldn't be able to serve and his cast would easily throw him off balance. Above all that he had made a promise to Tezuka. He had promised not to play until he was completely healed. Tezuka didn't want Seigaku's pillar of support making the same mistake he had._

_Mizuki took a step forward but was stopped when he felt Yuuta's hand on his shoulder, "What is it Yuuta?" _

"_Mizuki-senpai it's that foreigner talking to Miamichi."_

_Ryoma felt his body grow tense. Miamichi. He knew that name anywhere now. He placed a hand on his cast as he turned around to see Hisako Miamichi talking with Jackson Stolkholmz. Well actually it seemed more like they were arguing. Ryoma was never one for spying unless he was dragged into it by one of his senpai, but this time he would an acceptation. As he moved closer he made sure to pick up the magazine that just happened to hit his leg. Perhaps luck was going to be kind to him for once. As he flipped it open and pretended to read, he leaned against the nearest tree available. He glanced up only once to receive a look of confusion from both Mizuki and Yuuta. He motioned for them to get closer so they could hear the conversation as well._

"_So have you sent the little brat round here or not?"_

"_Why do you need to know? It's not like you could play a match against him. I made sure to put the little punk in traction a few weeks ago."_

"_So you're the one who broke his arm. It seems you got to him before I did. What the hell is your beef with the kid anyway?"_

"_He humiliated me in front of my gang so I taught him a lesson. What about you? What do you have against the brat?"_

"_For certain reasons that are none of your business, I want revenge. That brat cheated somehow in our match. So I set it up so he as well as his teammates at Seigaku will be the most pathetic school ever to be put in the spotlight. I'm going to humiliate them so badly, none of them will even think of looking at a tennis racquet again. Ryoma Echizen is going to pay if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Ryoma closed the magazine and walked right in between the two guys, throwing them completely off balance, "You know it's very impolite to stand right in the middle of the sidewalk." Before the two boys could register who he was Ryoma took off running. As he rounded the corner he looked behind him to see he was being followed by Mizuki and Yuuta_

"_Echizen wait up!"_

_Ryoma didn't stop; not until Kawamura sushi came into view. By then considering he had been bedridden for quite a few weeks he was out of breath, panting hard. As he placed his right hand on his chest in hopes to settle his speeding heart, he looked over to see Yuuta and Mizuki approaching him._

"_Echizen what is going on with you and those two?" Yuuta asked._

_At first Ryoma didn't want to answer. As far as he knew Hyotei was the only school who know about Seigaku's situation and he aimed to keep it that way, "Sorry Yuuta, but that's confidential information. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with your brother." Without waiting for an answer Ryoma stepped into the restaurant._

"_Ah, Echizen welcome! Kawamura-senpai greeted from behind the counter, "May I get you anything?"_

"_No thanks, Kawamura-senpai. Fuji-senpai asked me to meet him here. He should be here soon I hope." As soon as the words left his lips, Fuji entered the restaurant._

"_Ah, good, Echizen, you're here." Would you like anything too eat? My treat." "Fuji offered as he took a seat next to his kouhai._

"_No thank you. Before you called I had already made plans to meet with Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai for burgers in about an hour." Ryoma said, now what was it you wanted to ask me?"_

_Fuji gripped his chin for a moment indicating he was deep in thought, "Tezuka was kind enough to show us the sketch of the regulars that you did and I must say I was quite impressed." He praised, "You see, Echizen my younger brothers' birthday is coming up and I want to give him something special. So I was hoping you could do me a favor and make a sketch of my brother and me. I will pay."_

_Ryoma didn't answer his senpai for several moments seeing as how a picture was starting to form in his mind, "I will do it for you on one condition Fuji-senpai. All I want is for you to win your match at LCTC."_

_Fuji__'s eyes opened, "Then you can consider the payment already made." He stated then relaxed again, "so do you need a picture of Yuuta for reference or anything?"_

"_No I think I'm ok," Ryoma answered. After that the two of them bid farewell to Kawamura and headed towards the burger joint, "Fuji-senpai, when will you need this drawing?" he asked._

"_Well Yuuta's birthday is next Friday. Is that going to be enough time?" Fuji asked concerned._

"_Yeah, more then enough time senpai." Ryoma said smiling, "Speaking of time, do you know what time it is?" he had forgotten his cell phone on the charger._

_Fuji pulled out his own cell phone and flipped it open, "It's just about 3:45. What time are you planning to meet up with Momo and Kikumaru?"_

"_Well we made plans to meet at 4:00. Kikumaru-senpai, actually agreed to pay for the burgers himself. He wanted it to be just us for some reason but Momo-senpai had insisted he come too.' Ryoma answered, "The requested image of Fuji's drawing was becoming clearer as they continued to walk. "Well I think I can have that sketch done by Wednesday. It should give me something to do during practice."_

_Fuji__ looked down at his Kouhai and sighed, "It must be pretty hard not being able to play. The only others who have had to quit playing as long as you have is Tezuka and Tachibana (going from memory of the episodes I've seen so bear with me). I myself can't say I know how you're feeling but keep in mind you are strong and you'll make it through this."_

_Ryoma felt a slight smile dance at his lips from his senpai's praising, "Arigato Fuji-senpai." He looked up to see they had already arrived at the burger joint, "Well, would you like to join us?"_

_Fuji__ chuckled, "Paying for you and Momo is hard enough on Kikumaru's wallet. I don't think he'll be able to handle me as well."_

_"Well, then I guess you and I can have a dinner of our own sometime then. How about Wednesday? That way I can give you the picture?" Ryoma suggested as he felt his stomach starting to grumble._

_"Sound's good, now I guess I will see at morning practice on Monday." Fuji said as he slowly let go of the other boy's hand and walked around the corner._

_Ryoma smiled. Fuji always had a way of making him smile. He snapped out of his trance when he felt someone jump on his back._

_"Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he nearly knocked over his black green-haired Kouhai, "I didn't think you would come!"_

_"And miss a chance to get free burgers? What kind of Kouahi would I be if I did that?" Ryoma smirked allowing his senpai to hug him for a few moments longer, "Say where is Momo-senpai?"_

_Kikuamru let go, "Oh, that's right Momo just called me when I was on my way here. Turns out he has to babysit his sisters this weekend, so it's just you and me!" _

_Ryoma couldn't help but smile at his senpai's cheerfulness, "Well I'm sure your wallet is smiling as well. I figured you would invite someone else then so you wouldn't have to put up with me." He was startled when he felt Kikumaru release him, "Senpai is something wrong?"_

_"Ryoma-kun I want to spend more time with you. Is that too much to ask?" Kikumaru spoke in a surprisingly quiet tone._

_Ryoma turned and was surprised to see a faint blush on his senpai's cheeks, "Gomen Kikumaru-senpai. I didn't mean to offend you."_

_The smile returned, "Oh, you didn't offend me, Ochibi, but if you are really sorry you'll take a walk with me after we are done eating."_

_Ryoma chuckled, "Well I am planning on meeting with Buchou in a little over two hours. Since Momo-senpai isn't here to take forever to eat his burgers, I don't see why we can't take a walk."_

_Kikumaru beamed as he led Ryoma into the burger shop, "Well go ahead and order. I have more then enough money for both of us."_

_Ryoma turned so Kikumaru would not see the glint in his eye. He was about to turn into a little glutton._

_Once the food was ordered and they were sitting at the table Kikumaru's blue eyes widened, "Ochibi are you sure you can eat all that?"_

_Ryoma looked down at his tray which consisted of two burgers two orders of nuggets, an apple pie and a chocolate shake, "Kikumaru-senpai, I spend about 3 weeks eating hospital food. I'm in heaven right now! Plus my diet doesn't start till next week." He said as he bit into one of the burgers._

_Kikumaru only shrugged as he bit into his own burger and took a sip of his strawberry shake, "You know Ochibi, ever since you came back, the entire tennis club has wanted to know what is going on. It's hard to keep secrets from the other players."_

_Ryoma swallowed his burger, "Well, as I've told you guys before this is really all my burden and you were only dragged into is by force." He looked away, "Kikumaru senpai, please I don't' want to talk about that right now. It's just you and me time right?"_

_Kikumaru smiled, "Yeah. So, is Buchou treating you well?"_

_Ryoma nearly choked on his burger, "What?"_

_"Buchou. I know you two are dating right now and I just want to know if he's treating you right." Kikumaru answered._

_"Of course he is. I mean Buchou means so much to me and I know he cares for me." Ryoma answered not being able to ignore the look on his senpai's face, "Kikumaru-senpai, what is wrong?"_

_Kikumaru took a large bite so he couldn't answer his Kouhai. After chewing for several minutes he finally swallowed, "I'll tell you when we're on our walk." He promised before taking another bite._

_Ryoma knew he couldn't argue with his senpai continued to eat his food. Once they both finished Ryoma was almost as green as his air but he went to the bathroom and returned moments later with a smile on his face, "Ok senpai, I'm ready for that walk. Where do you want to go?"_

_Kikumaru sipped up the last of his shake and threw the tray of garbage away before leading Ryoma out of the burger shop, "I want to show you were Oishi and I like to go. It's a great place to watch the sunset."_

_Ryoma smiled, "Sounds great Senpai, but it's a little too early for a sunset." He looked down when he felt Kikumaru trying to take his hand. Knowing it was just a friendly gesture, Ryoma took Kikumaru's hand._

_"That's true, but if I ever want to watch the sunset with you, you'll know exactly where I'll want to go." Kikumaru explained. _

_As the two of them walked, Ryoma noticed his senpai, was more quiet then usual. Finally after nearly 15 minutes of torturing silence Ryoma tightened his grip on his senpai's hand, "Kikumaru-senpai, you said you were going to tell me what is on your mind now. Stop stalling."_

_Kikumaru groaned, "I'm not stalling Ochibi, I'm trying to think of how to word my thoughts."_

_"Just say what's on your mind." Ryoma suggested._

_Kikumaru took a deep breath, "Ryoma, through everything that has happened the past few weeks made me realize just how much I care about you. I mean I know I have Oishi and I love him very deeply, but for some reason I can't get you out of my head. There's nothing I can do since you and I both have a boyfriend. And I know for a fact your boyfriend can assign as many laps as he wants to me."_

_Ryoma stopped walking, "Kikumaru-senpai, what are you saying?"_

_Kikumaru turned but didn't look up, "I'm saying I think I've fallen for you Ochibi, and I'm so confused. I love Oishi so much and I know just how much Buchou cares for you. All the regulars can see it. You're the only one who can put a smile on his face. I had to tell you before I lost my mind. I just hope this won't confuse you either."_

_Ryoma stood back and thought for a moment. It was true over the past few months before he started dating Tezuka he had developed a small crush on the redhead, but he figured it was a puppy love crush, nothing worth brooding over. He loved Tezuka so much it hurt but the fact that Kikumaru was confessing it here and now was starting to make his head hurt, "Kikumaru-senpai, I don't know what to say."_

_Kikumaru sighed, "Let's just get to my special spot." He requested taking the other boy's hand into his own. As the two of them walked Kikumaru constantly tightened and loosened his grip on his Kouhai's hands, "Here we are." He said several moments later, "This container is where Oishi and I have meetings after we lose a match. It's also where Oishi first kissed me." He let go of Ryoma's hand and hoisted himself up onto the container. He turned around and bent down so he could latch his arms around Ryoma's waist and pulled him up into the container._

_Ryoma felt himself being pulled up and took a seat next to his senpai, "Wow, you're right this is a good place to watch the sunset." He smiled, "Thank you for showing me this senpai. This is beautiful."_

_Kikumaru could feel his cheeks rivaling his hair again, "I'm glad you like it Ochibi. You and Oishi are the only ones who really have appreciated it." He looked down at Ryoma and smiled when he saw how the sun was creating somewhat of a halo on the green-haired boy's head, "You know in this light Ochibi you look kind of like an angel."_

_Ryoma smirked, "Trust me Kikumaru-senpai I'm no angel."_

_Kikumaru scooted closer to his kouhai, "Ochibi, you don't have to be sweet kind and full of peace to be an angel. You remind me of an angel with black wings."_

_Ryoma turned to face his senpai confused, "An angel with black wings? What exactly do you mean by that senpai?"_

_"Well, like an angel you have a soft angelic face that can lure anyone to like you. But your black wings are the way you play tennis. None of your opponents expect an angel like to you be wearing them." Kikumaru explained._

_Ryoma cocked an eyebrow, "Um Kikumaru-senpai, I think Fuji-senpai has been rubbing off on you. He's the only other person I know who talks like that. But I suppose I should take it as a compliment."_

_Kikumaru looked away, "So I didn't offend you then Ochibi?"_

_Ryoma leaned his head against his senpai's shoulder in means of a friendly gesture, "Of course not Kikumaru-senpai." _

_The stayed that way for several moments before Kikumaru shifted so Ryoma was forced to lift his head up, "Ochibi, I have been thinking about what I said before and if I'm not too bold to ask, may I have a favor?"_

_Ryoma thought for a moment before answering, "Depends on the favor senpai."_

_Kikumaru opened his mouth to speak but stopped, "Never mind it was stupid. Plus I don't want either of us feeling guilty so-"_

_Ryoma cut off his senpai by leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Kikumaru's lips._

_Kikumaru slightly startled the kiss returned it nonetheless pulling the younger boy closer. After a moment he pulled away, "Ochibi, why?"_

_"That's what you wanted wasn't it? Kikumaru senpai, it's true I love Buchou so much and I know how much you care for Oishi-senpai, but I had to do that. I can't stand to see you so confused. Besides it throws off your game as well as that smile of yours that I like so much." Ryoma explained feeling his cheeks darken, "Besides I'm going to tell Buchou about this, because I know I can trust him to trust me."_

_Kikumaru's own cheeks were as dark as his hair, "Ochibi, thank you." He pulled the younger boy closer and the sat that for several moments just enjoying each others company, "Ochibi, would you like me to walk you to Buchou's house?"_

_Ryoma smiled, "I'd like that, arigato. Come on we better get going." He waited for his senpai to jump down off the container before jumping into is arms, "Arigato."_

_Kikumaru smiled, "No problem, let's go."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kunimitsu, how are you doing on that last page?"

Tezuka looked over his shoulder, "I'm just finishing up. What about you and those sketches? Fuji told me he was planning on asking you for a sketch but he never said what he wanted it for."

Ryoma added the last details to the second copy, "It's a birthday present for his brother Yuuta. It's not my best work, but I did my best considering…."

Tezuka turned to face his boyfriend, "Considering what Ryoma?"

Ryoma set aside his sketchbook and drawing utensil and walked up to Tezuka. No hesitation entered his mind as he leaned in and placed the most passionate kiss he could muster on the other boy's lips.

Tezuka startled by the sudden assault on his lips gave in and returned the kiss. After several moments the two of them broke apart panting for breath, "What brought that on Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned away, "That was my apology in advance. Kunimitsu, I did something that I'm afraid you will hate me for."

Tezuka stood up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, "What could you have done to make me hate you?"

"I kissed Kikumaru-senpai…." Ryoma allowed his body to grow tense not knowing what to expect but knowing he would deserve whatever punishment his boyfriend had in store for him…..

A/N: Cliffy and the longest chapter of the whole story. Like I said I was in a Prince of tennis mood so this is the result! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews= chapter 21! Next chapter will consist of Tezuka's reaction and Ryoma's dinner with Fuji. Chapter 22 will be the beginning of the LCTC!


	22. Tezuka's trust Ryoma's Sketch

A/N: Ok, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been pretty busy with work, and of course the holidays. But now that's over, I can finally get down to typing this whoo hoo! Ahem… I've noticed that Tezuka and Ryoma are extremely out of character right now, but trust me there's a reason for it and all will be explained later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the anime manga I'm only borrowing them lol!

Chapter 21: Tezuka's trust Ryoma's sketch

Tezuka released the other boy from his embrace when he felt his body grow tense. Had he heard the boy right? The Seigaku captain sat on his bed and looked over at his boyfriend's sketchbook, "Ryoma, if you don't mind I'm going to finish looking at this."" He didn't wait for an answer as he picked up the book and began to flip through it. As he turned the pages he noticed Ryoma was inching further and further away from him. Tezuka glanced down to Ryoma's second to last sketch and gasped lightly, "Ryoma please come here and explain this picture."

By this time Ryoma was on the other side of the room. Knowing he couldn't disobey the other boy, he walked back over to his boyfriends' bed and sat down. When he glanced down at the mentioned sketch and felt his cheeks rival Kikumaru's hair, "If it offends you Buchou, I will throw it away." He reached for the book only to have it pulled from his reach, "Buchou?"

"I want you to tell me why you drew this."

Now Ryoma's cheeks were putting Kikumaru's hair to shame, 'It's an image from a dream I had." He admitted. He glanced up to see Tezuka giving him a look requesting to know the contents of the dream, "Gomen, I don't remember it, but when I try to that one image appears in my mind. I guess I drew it without thinking." Ryoma closed his eyes only to have the image flash in his mind again causing his cheeks to grow even darker if at all possible.

Teuzka looked at the sketch, unsure of what to think. Moments earlier Ryoma had admitted to kissing Kikumaru and now this.

The sketch was of him and Ryoma sitting on the tennis courts. Tezuka was sitting up with his back resting against the net pole. Ryoma was lying down with his head resting on his boyfriend's lap. Tezuka found nothing out of the ordinary about the picture except for one thing… Neither one of them was wearing a shirt. Shorts yes, but no shirt. (Not that big of a deal, but remember they're still in middle school). But that's now what really shocked the Seigaku captain. Ryoma had drawn Tezuka flawlessly. None of the regulars had seen Tezuka with his shirt off. Being the captain, he was always the last to leave so he took his shower last. But Ryoma had drawn him like he had seen him.

"Buchou, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I drew this, "Ryoma said.

Ryoma I want you to give me this picture." Tezuka requested

Ryoma was highly confused as he looked up at his boyfriend, "What do you mean Buchou? I thought you were offended by this sketch."

Tezuka held his head in his hands, "Ryoma I'm not offended. I just want to know why you didn't show this to me earlier." He pulled Ryoma closer, "But I do have one question. Why did you kiss Kikumaru?"

Ryoma had been waiting for his boyfriend to ask that one question and now that was being asked he wasn't prepared to answer. He took a deep breath "Buchou, please let me explain everything. When I'm finish I won't blame you if you choose to end our relationship."

Tezuka released the dark green-haired boy, "Go ahead I'm listening."

"Well after I met with Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai treated me to burgers. When we were walking off the food Kikumaru-senpai told me he had developed feelings for me. Even though he loves Oishi-senpai. He sounded upset when after he told me so I gave him a small kiss to tell him I understand his feelings and accept them. But I only wish stay friends with him." Ryoma explained all the while avoiding eye contact with the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka stayed silent for several moments before tilting Ryoma's chin up, "Ryoma I am not upset with you. In fact I'm happy you were so honest with me." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips, "To be honest I don't' blame Kikumaru. You are easy to love." He earned a blush from his boyfriend, "Oh, my other asked me earlier if you were going to stay for dinner."

"If I won't be intruding I would be happy to join you." Ryoma answered.

Tezuka smiled, a feature only reserved for Ryoma and occasionally his mother, "Good, dinner should be ready soon. Let's head downstairs." He led his boyfriend to the dining room, "Okaa-san, Echizen-san says he would be happy to join us."

Ayana smiled, 'That's fine we will be happy to have him. Echizen-san I understand you have been helping Kunimitsu with his English I suppose living in America had its advantages. I have always wanted to visit America."

Ryoma nodded in means of a small bow, "I have been happy to assist Buchou with his English. And I am grateful to you for letting me stay for dinner is there anything I can do to help?"

Tezuka mentally felt his jaw slam to the ground. Since when has Ryoma been this polite?

"Arigato Echizen-san, but I'm just about finished." Ayana answered, "Why don't you join Kunimitsu and his father in the living room."

Ryoma nodded as he followed Tezuka into the living room. As he took a seat next to his boyfriend he noticed Tezuka's father giving him a weird look.

"Oto-san, this is one of the members of my tennis club a well as my English language tutor Echizen Ryoma." Tezuka said remembering the two of them hadn't been properly introduced.

Ryoma stood up and bowed, "Pleased to meet you." He said before sitting back down. He wasn't used to being so formal, but for Kunimitsu he would make an exception.

"So you're from America. That must be very helpful." Kunikazu said, "It seems my son's English is improving thanks to you."

'Yes, I am fluent in English, so I use that to advantage." Ryoma answered.

"Dinner's ready." Ayana announced as she hung up her apron.

"Tezuka-sama, would you like any help with the dishes?" Ryoma asked when the meal was over.

"Actually, Kunimitsu handles the dishes." Ayana answered, "It's up to him if he would like your assistance."

"I would appreciate the help, arigato Echizen." Tezuka said as he gathered up the dishes and led Ryoma into the kitchen, "Ryoma, you can dry them, all right."

Ryoma only nodded as he placed a dish towel over his cast to keep it from getting wet and took the dripping dish from Tezuka and wiped it off.

"Ryoma, let me ask you something. Have you always been this polite or have I just been missing something?"

Ryoma looked away, "No, I guess I was trying to make a good impression on your parents." He took another dish and dried that off as well, ""Why was I overdoing it?" he asked.

"No you just surprised me. I never knew you could be so polite and formal.' Tezuka answered as he handed Ryoma the last dish, "It's getting late, would you like me to walk you home?"

"Arigato, I would like that very much." Ryoma answered as he placed the dish towel by the dried dishes, "Oh I forgot my sketchbook up in your room." He was about to run up to get it when Tezuka stopped him.

"I will go and get it." Tezuka said as he walked up the stairs leaving up the stairs leaving Ryoma alone with Kunikazu and Ayana.

"Echizen-san. If I'm not being too nosy may I ask how you came across your injured arm?" Kunikazu asked startling the green-haired tennis player

Ryoma bit his lip. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend's parents but he didn't want to have to explain everything. He was saved when Tezuka appeared holding his sketch book in his hand.

Before the two of could leave Ayana walked out, "Perhaps Echizen should stay the night. It's a bit too late to be walking outside and there's a good chance it going to rain tonight."

Ryoma stiffened, "Arigato, Tezuka-sama, but I don't want to be intrude."

"Nonsense, we have a guest room and I'm sure Kunimitsu has some night clothes you could borrow." Ayana interrupted. "Kunimitsu, why don't you take Echizen-san up to you room and see if you can find him something more suitable to wear to bed and show him the guest room."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Tezuka answered as he led Ryoma back up the stairs, "Trust me Ryoma, when it comes to my mother its best not to argue."

Ryoma nodded a she followed is boyfriend into is room. He sat down on the bed before sitting back up again, "I need to call home." He gasped when he caught the extension Tezuka tossed him, "Doomo."

"Hello Echizen-residence."

"Nanako? It's Ryoma, can you tell mom I'm going to be spending the night at my Tennis captain's place. We lost track of time and so his parents are letting me stay here for the night."

"Of course. Karupin will be lonely but I'm sure he can spend one night away from you. You don't have school tomorrow but I have a class in the morning. Would you like me to drop anything off on my way?"

"I don't know why time I will be home, but it shouldn't be too late, so I won't need anything." Ryoma answered, "No need for you to be late for you class on my account."

"Ok, have a great night." Nakao said before hanging up.

Ryoma hung up the phone and placed it on the cradle, "Kunimitsu, are you still going to do that drill during practice on Monday?"

Tezuka stepped out of the closet holding a pair of track pants and a shirt, "These should suffice I think." He handed Ryoma the clothes and sat down on the bed, "I talked to Ryuzaki-sensei and she thinks it's a good idea. How did you come up with that anyway?"

"It was a training technique I used when I was preparing myself for the US Juniors back in America." Ryoma said as he pulled off his shirt off and tugged the new one over his head, "How do you think I got so good at playing with my right hand?"

"Wait you're ambidextrous right?"

"Yes but my left hand is my stronger one." Ryoma answered as he stood up, ""Do you mind if I just finish changing in here?" When Tezuka turned his back to him he shrugged and finished changing before folding the clothes and sitting back down on the bed, "Kunimitsu I want to ask you something."

Tezuka turned back around when he felt the bed shift. He nodded his head indicating he was listening.

"Why did you decide to be my boyfriend?" Ryoma asked not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Tezuka was indeed taken aback by the question. He pondered on the thought. Why did he like the other tennis player so much? Finally after several moments of silence Tezuka pulled his boyfriend closer, "Well, you're extremely smart, attractive. And…" he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boys in a sweet kiss, "You're an amazing kisser. But most important, you're you. You don't care what people think of you and you're proud."

Ryoma smirked after his blush died down, "I guess that's a trait I inherited from by baka oyaji. But if it's one of the reasons you like me I supposed I can live with that fact." He stood up, "Could you show me to the guest room?" Ryoma wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend but an unexpecting yawn made him realist just how tired he really was.

"You must be tired. You had a pretty eventful day." Tezuka said as he led Ryoma down the hall to the guest room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the entire room was filled with boxes, "We have a small problem. I guess Okaa-san forgot we are using the guestroom as storage." Tezuka made his way down the stairs with Ryoma trailing alone behind, "Okaa-san, do we still have my old futon?"

Ayana looked at her son confused, "Yes, but is there something wrong with the guestroom Kunimitsu?"

"Okaa-san did you forget Grandfather is using it for storage." Tezuka said.

Ayana thought for a moment before gasping, "Oh, my I completely forgot! Echizen-san, would you mind using Kunimitsu's futon? I believe it's in the hall closet."

"No, I don't mind at all." Ryoma answered as he held back another yawn.

"Hmm, you two don't have school tomorrow, but I think its best if the two of you get to bed early." Ayana walked up to her son and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Sweet dreams you two."

"Oyasuminasai (have a good evening/night) Okaa-san."

"Oyasumi." Ryoma echoed Tezuka before following his boyfriend upstairs, "Um, I guess I'll go wait in your room."

Tezuka nodded as he headed towards the hall closet. He pulled the futon out and carried it back to his room, "Ryoma I-" he went silent when he realized where his boyfriend was, "You were tired weren't you." He smiled at the sight before him. Ryoma was curled up on the corner of his bed sound asleep. To keep his boyfriend from catching a cold, Tezuka covered Ryoma with a blanket. He then unfolded the futon but instead of laying down the seigaku captain sat up and rested his head next to his boyfriends, taking Ryoma's hand into his own, "Aishteru Ryoma."

"Game and Match to Kaidoh six games to love."

Kaidoh hissed once more before walking off the court.

"Regulars line up." Tezuka announced. He waited for the regulars to assemble before looking at Ryoma, "Everyone, we will be doing a new drill today. Echizen, go ahead."

Ryoma nodded before stepping forward, "With sensei and Buchou's permission I am going to show you all a new technique Buchou, I will need your assistance."

Tezuka stepped forward, "Hai." He handed Ryoma his racquet, "Go."

Ryoma held out his racquet with his right hand, and nodded to Tezuka, "Now." He then began bouncing the ball on his racquet once the Seigaku captain tossed it to him, "Inui-senpai, time me," he requested.

Inui pulled out his stopwatch, "What is your goal Echizen?"

"50 times in a minute." Ryoma then began bouncing the ball against the racquet.

No surprise the regulars were baffled, "Ok Echizen, how exactly is this suppose to help us?" Momoshiro asked for all of them.

"Patience Momo-senpai," Was all Ryoma said.

"Stop." Inui said, "Echizen, you did more than 50. What is your usual count?"

"I have been able to do at least 700 in less than five minutes."

"Everyone, I want you all to take your racquet and bounce the ball with your weak hand, while holding your strong hand behind your back." Tezuka ordered

The regulars obeyed as they all took their racquets and began the drill.

Ryoma watched and held back his laughter as a majority of the regulars spend more time chasing after their ball, than actually bouncing it, "Not so easy is it?"

"It's not fair; Ochibi is ambidextrous so it's easier for him." Kikumaru whined earning a glare from the 7th grader.

"My right arm hasn't always been this strong Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma argued.

"So this drill is to strengthen our weak arms?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, it's not like you just do these drills then one day bam, your weak arm is as strong as your other. It's going to take a lot of time and patience." Ryoma said.

"Echizen is right. We all know what happens when our arms grow tired. All of us have experienced it at least once. That has almost cost us many matches. This drill will help us overcome that." Tezuka said, "We have no idea what type of players are going to be at the LCTC and we have to be prepared for everything and anything. Now everyone back to work."

(Speed ahead to Wednesday)

"Ryoma do you have anything to do after practice?" Tezuka asked as he met his boyfriend outside the clubhouse door.

"I told Fuji-senpai, I'd eat dinner with him, so I can give him the picture for his brother." Ryoma answered holding sketchbook close to him, "Next week I have a doctor appointment and hopefully at this appointment they will tell me when I can get this retched cast off and start my physical therapy."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tezuka gave his boyfriend a hug and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before heading to his house.

"Echizen, where would you like to eat?"

Ryoma jumped when he heard his senpai's voice, "Kawamura sushi should suffice. I don't a lot of cash with me."

Fuji smiled, "Don't worry it's on me." He led his kouhai towards the mention restaurant, "So did you manage to finish it?"

Ryoma returned the smile, "As a matter of fact, I finished it on the same night you asked me for it. I actually made 3 copies as well. I made one for your brother one for you and one for me. I made sure to put everything I had into it."

Fuji opened the door and the two of them entered the restaurant, "I only hope you didn't overdo it. No need for you to over exhaust yourself on my account."

"You can be the judge of that when you see the picture." Ryoma opened the sketchbook to reveal his greatest masterpiece thus far. It was a picture of the Fuji brothers standing back to back, arms crossed in front of their chests with their respectable tennis racquets crossed behind them.

"Echizen this is amazing! Not only will I defeat my opponent at LCTC, I'm not going to even let him win one game." Fuji promised.

Ryoma chuckled, "I'll hold you to that promise senpai."

A/N: That is chapter 21! Chapter 22 will be up as soon as I get it typed up. Contents will be the night before everyone boards the plan to New York and then it's on to LCTC finally!


	23. Final Practice

A/N: Oh man it's been so long since I updated this. Please blame it on the horrible disease known as writer's block! I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope my readers are ok with that lol. Also in case anyone is wondering, all this is happening after Nationals and I've noticed that I've been neglecting Ryoma's fan club. Well, the president is about to get a special treat. Tomoka bashing in this chapter. No offense to any fans of her, but I personally can't stand her. Also this chapter won't be as long as the previous ones but I'm lacking ideas with this one! Well enough blabbing. On with the fic!

Disclamer: I don't own any characters starring in mentioned in or even thought of in Prince of tennis. Everything else however is mine.

Chapter 23: Final Practice

"Seigaku team line up!"

Tezuka waited patiently for the tennis players to cease their current activities and assemble before himself, Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei. It was their last practice before they would embark on their trip to New York and finally participate at LCTC.

"As you all know our regulars will be participating at the Liberty Court Tennis Convention." The Seigaku coach looked at her team's regulars with pride before continuing, "While regulars are absent all non-regulars will be expected to keep up with this training schedule Inui was kind enough to draw up for all of you. Remember, it won't be long before the 3rd year students' graduate and the beginning of the next tennis season will come around."

Inui was busy walking through the lines handing each player a copy of the training schedule, "I have data on all of you. This training schedule has been proved time and time again to improve any player's skills by a minimum of 23%. I will know if any of you have been slacking off." His glasses twinkled in the warm afternoon sun causing all of the non-regulars to shiver.

"Everyone back to practice. I want all 8th graders to start on Inui's training, and all 9th graders to practice serves. 7th graders be on the ready to retrieve balls." Tezuka immediately started barking out orders when he was given the ok by his coach. He watched as all the players began their respective drills before turning his attention to his regulars, "Ok it's been three weeks since Echizen showed you the one-hand drill. Now it's time to see how well you have improved. We will now begin the practice matches. But there is one rule; you can not use your strong hand. So all north paws play south and vice-versa." He turned his attention to the data tennis player, "Inui you have the pairings I assume?"

"Yes, our first is Fuji vs Kikumaru. Then Oishi vs Kaidoh, and Momoshiro vs myself." Inui said as he read off the list, "All of you must play with your weak hand. Anyone caught switching hands will be enjoying my latest drink. Inui's super special turnip deluxe elixir."

"Come on Inui-senpai. Don't you have something more 'nutritious than that?"

Startled by the new voice on the court, the regulars all focused their attention to the gate entrance. Standing there was none other than Echizen himself. His left arm was still resting in its sling but his cast was gone. After teaching everyone the one handed drill Ryoma hadn't appeared at practice one since then. Now everyone knew why.

Ryoma stepped forward and pulled a tennis ball out of his short's pockets and walked into the courts, "Buchou, Senpai, allow me to take the first serve." Without any warning tossed the ball with his right hand and served with his left. Seconds later he clutched his wrist, "Ow." He fell to his knees whimpering, "Yarrou."

Tezuka dropped his racquet and ran to Ryoma's side, "You promised you wouldn't push yourself too hard." Tezuka, not caring the entire tennis team and Ryoma's 'fan club' was watching leaned in and pressed his lips to the black-green haired boys in a gentle kiss. Following the expected gasps was the unexpected thud of bodies and clatter of racquets.

Ryoma and Tezuka broke apart and turned to see all of the tennis player's racquet-less and half of the fan club members sprawled out on the ground. The other half had their eyes teetering in and out of their sockets and their jaws dangling from their hinges.

"What is everyone staring at?" Tezuka stood up and gave everyone an extremely cold stare, 'All of you 40 laps now." When nobody made an attempt to move the Seigaku captain's stare grew colder, "Do I need to double that amount?"

Everyone snapped out of their trances and began running their assigned laps.

"Ochibi, where have you been these past few weeks/" Kikumaru asked before after glomping the younger boy, "We haven't even seen you in school?"

After shrugging his senpai, off, Ryoma turned to face the regulars, "After I showed you guys the one hand drill, I went to see Dr. Hewlard. It was time for me to have my cast removed. I've been in Kyushuu going through intense physical therapy." His put his arm back in it's sling, "I admit I'm still mada mada dane, but I knew you guys would be leaving for New York tomorrow. I couldn't let you leave without-

"RYOMA!!!"

Ryoma cringed as he turned to see Tomoka and half of the female Seigaku population, "What do you want Tomoka?"

"Ryoma, I'm the president of your official fan club and your number one fan. If you should be kissing anyone it's me!" Tomoka was practically smashing her face against the fence, lips puckered.

Ryoma walked over to Inui's cooler and pulled out a bottle of his senpai's latest concoction, "Inui, I'm going to borrow this for a moment." He walked back over to Tomoka, "Listen, Tomoka, I would rather drink this entire bottle of-of..."

"Inui's super special turnip deluxe elixir."

"Inui's super special turnip deluxe elixir, then pus my lips anywhere near yours." Ryoma pulled the cap off, and held it away from himself as a black smoke began to rise from the bottle, "Now either you get away from me right now, or I dump this entire bottle on you." He wasn't surprised when a few of the girls backed away from the fence.

Tomoka's pigtails must have been tied to tight considering she didn't move a muscle, "Oh Ryoma, you're such a tease. I always knew you had a sense of humor."

Ryoma made his way to the gate entrance before walking over to Tomoka, "Who ever said I had a sense of humor?" Without warning, Ryoma dumped the entire bottle on Tomoka, "Hey Inui-senpai, looks like your super special turnip deluxe elixir has been put to good use." Ryoma walked back on to the courts, and up to Tezuka, "Come to my house after practice, I have something for you," he whispered. Without waiting for an answer Ryoma retrieved his racquet placed the empty bottle in Inui's cooler and walked off the courts.

By this time everyone-save Tezuka- was rolling on the courts, mouths over flowing with laughter and eyes over flowing with tears. But Tezuka was so startled by his boyfriend's actions he didn't even assign more laps to the laughing tennis player. The Seigaku captain snapped out of his trance, "Everyone back to practice, but first all of you do 15 laps. I'm sure none of you were keeping count." He turned to the regulars, "I want 15 out of you as well, and then start your matches."

"Oh Tezuka-kun, it's good to see you. Ryoma mentioned you might be stopping by. He's up in his room right now," Nanako greeted the Seigaku captain, "I understand you will be participating in a tournament. Well I wish you and all of your team the best of luck." The young woman handed Tezuka a pair of house slippers, "Ryoma is very disappointed in himself. He was determined to be fully recovered by the time you had to go to New York."

"I will just head up to see Ryoma then. Please pardon my intrusion," Tezuka said before making his way up the stairs. He was about to knock when he heard scratching coming from the other side. The Seigaku captain slowly opened the door and was nearly knock over by a ball of fur racing down the hall. Tezuka took a moment to collect himself and bit back a chuckle when he realized the racing ball of fur was his boyfriend's cat Karupin. Since the door was already open Tezuka gave it a light tape as a warning before he entered the room. Karupin then decided to face back over his feet and leaped up on the bed.

Tezuka had been startled again by the Himalayan and nearly lost his balance. He regained himself before turning his attention to his boyfriend and bit back a gasp at the sight before him.

Ryoma was currently sitting on the floor with his head resting on his bed, specifically his sketchbook, with the pencil still in his hand. Karupin had made himself comfortable in his master's presence by lying on the sketchbook and resting his head on Ryoma's arm. The Seigaku pillar was sound asleep.

Tezuka almost wished he could draw as well was his boyfriend. The sight before him would no doubt make a breath-taking picture. The Seigaku captain found he didn't have the heart to wake his slumbering boyfriend just yet. So he took a seat at Ryoma's desk and pulled out a novel from his bag. Tezuka figured the other boy would sense his presence and wake up on his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's out."

Kikumaru turned in mid-air and landed with a groan, "Hmm, I can't believe I still can't get that move down." He walked up to his boyfriend tapping his racquet on his shoulder, "Let me try again ok?"

Oishi couldn't help but smile. Ever since they had found out about LCTC, the two of them had been working twice as hard. After discovering Jackson's note and hearing Ryoma's story, Oishi found his boyfriend determined to perfect a certain move that he had yet to see. At first the red-headed acrobat had refused to show his boyfriend the move, saying it was a surprise. A week after hearing about it; however, Oishi was surprised when Kikumaru approached him one day after practice and asked if he would have a match with him.

Not being able to refuse the look on his boyfriend's face, Oishi agreed. The result of the match was the saddest expression Oishi had ever seen on Kikumaru's face. Turns out Kikumaru needed help to improve his newest move.

Once again the ball landed out, "I don't understand it Oishi. I've been working on this move for so long and I still can't get it. I'm so mad at myself!" Kikumaru picked up the tennis ball and hit it across the court as hard as he could.

Oishi returned it and the two of them started a rally, "Eiji here!" Oishi hit a lob, "Now's your chance."

Kikumaru nodded and leaped into the air. He did a double twist horizontally and hit the ball with his backhand. As he turned his body vertical and landed he fell to his knees out of breath, "Where did it land?"

Oishi did something Kikumaru had never seen before. Oishi ran across the court, hurdled over the net and straight into Kikumaru's arms, knocking the acrobatic player over, "You did it Eiji! You finally did it! The ball landed right on the line spinning. All you need to do now is name it."

Kikumaru was still for several moments before rolling on the courts in a heap of laughter, "I did it!" he said after realizing just what his boyfriend had said.

"I'm so proud of you Eiji, and I think I know just how to reward you." Oishi said as he helped his boyfriend to his feet, "First a home cooked meal and your choice of desert." He chuckled when he saw the blush develop on his boyfriend's face, "Come on love, let's get going."

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shusuke watched as the last drops of water landed in the soil before setting the glass down and plopping on his bed. He turned his attention to his cacti collection. Shusuke wasn't really sure when and why he became so fascinated by the unique desert plants. They really weren't much to look at and they rarely needed to be watered. It would be easy for someone to forget it's there all together. Shusuke was different. He was about to pick up a book to read before bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Shusuke would you like me to read your fortune for the tournament?"

Fuji sat up and held back a chuckled. It had become a nightly ritual for the two Fuji siblings. Shusuke's older sister Yumiko would read her brother's fortune and the next day 98 percent of the time her reading would come true, "Sure sis." He slid off his bed and followed Yumiko to her room. Shusuke stood in his tracks, "Yuuta when did you get here?"

Shusuke's younger brother Yuuta stood up and pulled his brother into a lightning fast hug. If Yumiko had blinked she would have missed it, "I got here this morning." He reached into his bag and pulled out a photo frame that held his birthday sketch, "I know you leave for New York tomorrow and I just wanted to wish you good luck." He turned the frame around, "also I never did get a chance to thank you for this." He looked at the drawing, "Where did you get this anyway?"

Shusuke took a moment to recover. Ever since he transferred to St. Rudolph, Yuuta had never so much as shaken his brother's hand let alone hugged him. So to receive an embrace like that was quite a shock, "Believe it or not Echizen drew that along with many others."

"Aniki what is going on with Echizen?" Yuuta asked. When his brother didn't answer the youngest Fuji sibling grew stubborn, "I know something is wrong at Seigaku. Rumors have been going around and they are saying Echizen is nothing but a pathetic little cheater."

Shusuke tightened his hands into fists before relaxing again. After spending so much time with Echizen, Shusuke had come to consider the other boy a surrogate brother of sorts. He knew he wasn't the only one. All the regulars-save Tezuka- considered Echizen as their younger brother. He knew Kikumaru didn't call him Ochibi for nothing. So hearing comments like that about the other boy was indeed frustrating, "Yuuta technically it's not my place to tell you, but as long as you swear not to breath a word, to anyone at St. Rudolph especially Mizuki."

"Aniki come on. We may be on different teams but we share the same blood. I'm your brother and you can trust me." Yuuta placed d hand on his older brother's shoulder.

Shusuke shook his head sighing deeply, "Ok but we'll talk in my room though." He took his brother's hand and leaded him towards the door, "Have a good night sis."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's about time you woke up."

Ryoma groaned lightly as he rolled his neck around and heard a crack seconds later, "Knimitsu? When did you get here?"

Tezuka smiled as he closed his book and took a seat on his boyfriend's bed, "Looks like you need a massage." He motioned for Ryoma to sit on the bed in front of him, "Come here."

Ryoma did as he was told and took a seat in front of his boyfriend. Moments later he as lolling his head back moaning, "That feels good. How did you learn how to do this?"

"My grandfather often has stiff muscles after working at his dojo. My mother would give him a massage to help ease them out and after watching her a few times I guess I managed to pick up on it. Believe it or not you're the first person ever to experience it." Tezuka explained.

"Hmm, well I don't know whether to call this beginner's luck or just great skill." Ryoma said. A few minutes later he leaned forward, "I'm ok now." Ryoma took a hold of his sketchbook, "Kunimitsu, I want you to have this. I have this completely filled and I was planning on giving this to you ever since we started going out. Please except it." He reached under his blankets and pulled another book identical to the first one, "This is my new one and I want to start drawing in it as soon as I can."

Tezuka was slightly startled by his boyfriend's gift but smiled nonetheless, 'Arigato Ryoma, I will accept it gratefully." He held the book to his chest for several seconds before setting it aside and pulling the younger boy on his lap. Tezuka brushed his boyfriend's cheek before gently pressing his lip to the other boy's in a gentle kiss, "I am going to miss you when we leave tomorrow. But you must promise me you will stay safe in Kyushuu. Don't overwork yourself while you're training."

Ryoma pressed his lips against Tezuka's again, "Kunimitsu I have made you countless promises." He rested his forehead on the Seigaku' captain's shoulder, "But I guess one more couldn't hurt."

"Arigato Ryoma." Tezuka kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and held him close, "I don't know when we'll be able to be like this. So please let's just stay like this."

Ryoma chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N: Ok that's it. Sorry I didn't put Momo Kaidoh and the others in the chapter that often; I guess I was being too lazy. Well next chapter will be the flight to New York, a glimpse at Ryoma's physical therapy, and the beginning of the tournament itself. 3 reviews-s chapter 24!


	24. Tezuka's True feelings

A/N: Hey all I know I said this chapter would be the beginning of the LCTC tournament but I just had to put this in first. I hope you all enjoy it and I apologize in advance if either character appears to be ooc…. Keep in mind this is my story and I want to portray the characters my way, if only for one chapter lol Also there may be a little spoiler in this chapter about the nationals.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis so don't sue!

Chapter 24: Tezuka's true feelings

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes and looked around. At first his surroundings were unfamiliar to him, but then he remembered his visit to the Echizen residence. Tezuka had planned on spending as much time with his boyfriend as he could. If memory served him correctly, he and Ryoma had been discussing Kyushu when they somehow managed to fall asleep. Tezuka looked down to see that Ryoma was resting his head on his captain's chest and he had wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body.

The Seigaku captain looked over at his boyfriend's alarm clock to see it tick the 8:00 am hour. Panic immediately flooded his features but he relaxed seconds later when he saw the note next to the alarm clock. Tezuka reached for the note all the while trying not to wake Ryoma.

_Tezuka-kun,_

_You were asleep when I checked on you and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I called your parents so they wouldn't worry. Oh your father said he will drop off you luggage for New York on his way to work, so you can head straight to the airport from here._

_Nanako_

Tezuka released a sigh of relief before turning his attention to his slumbering boyfriend. Although Tezuka was an early riser and Ryoma was not Tezuka had no problem with it. It gave him more time to study the other boy. Even now after everything they had been through, there was still so much he didn't know about Ryoma. Tezuka gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek but pulled his hand way when he felt the young boy stir. He smiled when he saw the black-green haired boy's eyes open, "Ohayou Ryoma."

Ryoma sat up fast, "Kunimitsu what are you doing here? Not that I mind of course. This is definitely a nice sight to wake up to in the morning."

Tezuka shook his head, "I fell asleep. Your cousin left a note saying she called my parents and my father is going to drop off my luggage." He glanced at the clock again, "From what I've been told you are not really an early riser. What possessed you to wake up early this morning?"

Ryoma sat up, "I'm not sure. In fact I thought it was a lot later. But if I had to guess I would have to say I'm using my instincts to try and spend more time with you."

"Hmm, well my flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours. What time are you flying back to Kyushu?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, I planned on taking a flight back around the same time you guys leave." Ryoma looked at his left arm, "I know I'm not as strong as I was before all that has happened. And I know I never will be." He brought his knees up to his chest sighing deeply, "I can't even describe how upset I am at myself."

"Ryoma, do not say that." Tezuka lightly scolded as he took Ryoma's hand into his own, "You will become better, stronger." He used his other hand to tilt the other boy's chin up and gently pressed his lips to the other boys, "Everything a pillar of Seigaku should be."

Ryoma accepted the kiss and returned it as he adjusted his position so he was closer to the Seigaku captain. Considering neither of them could be considered a touchy feely person so an embrace like this was indeed rare. The kiss wasn't like anything either of them had experience before. But neither of them knew when they would see each other again, so it wasn't too surprising.

When Ryoma had moved closer to Tezuka the Seigaku captain had used this to his advantage. He pulled Ryoma onto his lap before wrapping one of his arms around the younger boy's waist and placed the other hand on the back of his neck.

Ryoma by instinct wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist. All the while the only time their kiss was broken was to grant themselves oxygen. Yes this indeed was a first for both of them and they were both enjoying it. But all good things must come to an end. Ryoma pulled away fro Tezuka when he heard a knock on his door, "I know that knock. It's my cousin. What is it Nanako?"

"Oh Ryoma you are awake. Well I just wanted to let Tezuka-kun know his father dropped off his luggage, passport and a few other items. And he also wanted me to pass on his farewell wishes." Nanako spoke from the other side of the door, "Also breakfast is just about ready and uncle says he wants to play a match against Tezuka-kun before they head to New York."

Ryoma looked at his door then his tennis captain confused, "They what do you mean by 'they'?"

"Didn't Uncle tell you? Apparently your tennis coach signed Uncle up as a chaperone for your tennis club's tournament." Nanako explained, "Well come down stairs whenever you are ready."

"So I guess your father wants to play a match against me." Tezuka sat up, "I fell I should be honored to play against a professional."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "I've played against him ever since I could pick up a racquet. Believe me there is nothing honorable about playing against him." He stood up, "Well I'm going to change and head downstairs." He walked to his dresser and quickly changed before heading to his door.

Tezuka slid off the bed, "I think I will join you." He followed Ryoma down the stairs and into the dining room only to be greeted by a mouthwatering scent.

"Hmm, smells like Nanako is making breakfast." Ryoma sat down and looked at Tezuka, "I hope you're hungry."

"Well breakfast isn't fully prepared Ryoma. This might be a good time for Uncle and Tezuka-kun to have their match." Nanako called from the kitchen, "Uncle is already out on the courts. Tezuka-kin your luggage is in the foyer if you need to change."

Tezuka nodded his thanks as he retrieved his bags and headed up to Ryoma's Room to change, "Ryoma please tell your father I will be down in a few minutes."

Ryoma nodded before heading out to his family's tennis court, "Oyaji, why are you bugging my captain?"

"Ah Ryoma it's about time." Nanjiroh yawned as he sat up from his lying position on the bench, "Since you can't play and I'm getting tired of waiting for you, I'm using the fact that your captain is here to my advantage."

Ryoma only rolled his eyes before taking his place in the judge's chair, "Well I will be judging." He turned his attention to Tezuka who was now approaching the two Echizens, "Buchou are you sure you want to do this?"

Tezuka shouldered his racquet and looked at his boyfriend, 'Don't worry about me, Ryoma." He turned to Nanjiroh, "You may have the first serve Echizen-sama."

"Game and match to Nanjiroh Echizen 6 games to 4." Ryoma announced.

"Well that was quite an interesting match," Nanako approached the three males, "Breakfast is ready, and Uncle you still have to finish packing."

Nanjiroh looked at his niece, slightly out of breath. He rested his racquet on his shoulder and scratched his backside, "What are you talking about? All I need is my racquet my beauties and the clothes on my back."

Ryoma groaned, "Buchou let's go and head inside for breakfast. "He led his boyfriend back towards the house, "Somehow I'm not surprised about the out come of that match. My dad was a pro after all." He looked over to see Tezuka holding his left arm, holding back a wince, "Kunimitsu, is your arm ok?"

Tezuka by instinct portrayed his stone-faced mask and looked at his boyfriend, "Yes, it's fine." He started walking towards the house but stopped when he felt the other boy's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stepped back when he saw the expression on his boyfriend's face, "Ryoma what's the matter? Are you feeling ok?"

"No secrets. We promised we wouldn't keep anything from each other." Ryoma looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes, "You're keeping something from me." He turned so his back was facing Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed deeply, "I guess it's come to the point where I can't hide anything from you can I?" He walked around so he was facing Ryoma, "It's just a little sore. It does occasionally cramp up now and again. And I was playing quite hard." He placed his hands into his boyfriend's, "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you."

If Ryoma had been wearing his hat he would have tucked down over his eyes, "Just do me a favor and be careful from now on. I don't want you to damage your arm again." He kissed Tezuka's hand before accepting the kiss the brunette had placed o his lips.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Tezuka and Ryoma broke apart. Before they had a chance to explain themselves Nanako stepped forward, "Oh Uncle don't bother them. I find Ryoma's relationship with Tezuka-kun very sweet. It's easy to see why they care about each other." She smiled, "Now come inside, breakfast is getting cold."

"You and Ryoma head inside." Nanjiroh instructed. "I want to speak with Tezuka-kun alone for a moment…Ryoma stop giving me that look."

Tezuka looked down to see Ryoma who was looking at his father with wide eyes, "Ryoma go on. I'll be there in a moment." The brunette placed a chaste kiss on the other boy's forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh yeah, I have to remember to call the other regulars when I'm finished with breakfast."

Ryoma tightened his grip on Tezuka's hand for several seconds before releasing it altogether, "Baka Oyaji, I you try to embarrass my Kunimitsu in anyway. I will us your 'beauties' to clean up Karupin's next hairball." He gave his father one last glare before following his cousin into the house.

"Thank you for the breakfast Nanako-san. Ryoma was right, it was delicious." Tezuka had returned the house followed by a surprised looking Nanjiroh.

Ryoma had never seen that expression on his father's face before. He made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about the topic of conversation held between the two of them. When the table was cleared Ryoma led Tezuka back up to his room, where the Seigaku captain took a seat on his boyfriend's bed.

"Why don't you go and take a nice hot bath. I'm going to call the other regulars and remind them what time we are meeting at the airport." When Ryoma hesitated Tezuka gave him a light push, 'Go ahead Ryoma relax why you can. You should know by now physical therapy is no walk in the park." Tezuka had already pulled out his cell phone and was dialing Oishi's number.

Ryoma smiled, "Yeah, you're right." He headed into the bathroom and in minutes was soaking in a hot bath. When he was finished relaxing, Ryoma had changed into a fresh pair of clothes and exited the bathroom only to be greeted by Tezuka showered and changed. Well almost, he was about to pick up his shirt and put it on, "Kunimitsu how?"

Tezuka turned around, "Oh Ryoma, your cousin was kind enough to allow me to use her shower. Ryoma are you ok?"

Ryoma was too busy trying to hold back a nosebleed to answer. Had his boyfriend always had such an amazing figure? In his sketch he had almost done justice, but seeing the real thing was a whole new experience. Ryoma was so mesmerized by the sight before his eyes he didn't even acknowledge the high pitched ringing coming from somewhere within his room. Minutes later he was brought back to his senses when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ryoma your physical therapist is on the phone." Nanako called through the door, "You can use the extension in your room."

Extension? When did he get a phone extension? Ryoma turned to see Tezuka holding out a black cordless phone, "Arigato, Kunimitsu." He accepted the phone and took a seat on his bed, "Moshi moshi. Ah Sagashita-sama, yes. Oh. Ok, yes, arigato." He hung up the phone and tossed it to Tezuka who in turned place it on the cradle, "That's a weight off my shoulders."

Tezuka gazed at his boyfriend slightly concerned, "Was something wrong Ryoma?" He took a seat next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the black-green haired boy's shoulders.

"I wasn't exactly sure when I would be flying back to Kyushu. Sagashita-sama just called to tell me that he had already set me up to fly back around 1:30 today from the Tokyo airport."

"Hmm, that's about 45 minutes after our flight is scheduled to leave."

Ryoma smiled at that. The more time he could spend with his boyfriend the better. He looked at the clock and sighed, "Well knowing my dad we'll leave for the airport in about 45 minutes. Your flight is at 12:45 right?"

"Yes and it's just about 11:30." Tezuka ran his fingers through Ryoma's smooth black-green hair, "Considering your family is from New York, your father will no doubt feel right at home."

Ryoma sat up and turned to face Tezuka, "Oh speaking of my dad. What was it, he said to you?"

Tezuka chuckled, "I think you mean what he asked me. He asked how I felt about you." The brunette though back and explained….

FLASHBACK

_Nanjiroh had waited until his son was in the house before he focused his attention on the Seigaku captain, "How do you really feel about my son?"_

_Although startled by the question Tezuka kept a straight face, "I care about Ryoma very much. When we won the nationals I was so overcome with relief and pride that I finally realized I had feelings for your son, for a long time now. His passion for tennis came to be greater than my own as well as his passion to win the nationals. I asked Ryoma to become the pillar of Seigaku for one reason. I knew he had what it took to lead Seigaku to the nationals and become the player is his now, or at least before he was injured. I admit I cared more about leading my team to the nationals and winning then I did Ryoma. But that was only because I made a promise to my captain before he graduated." Tezuka looked right into Nanjiroh's eyes, "After Ryoma won his match at nationals he fulfilled my dream and became the most important thing in my life. I had kept my promise to Yamato-Buchou so I was free to experience my feelings for Ryoma without the fear of letting my guard down." Tezuka turned and started walking towards the house. (An: Yeah now a lot for the normally silent captain to say lol)_

_Nanjiroh was indeed speechless at the Seigaku captain's answer, ""Well if you do anything to hurt Ryoma I will do more than just defeat you in a tennis match."_

_This comment stopped the Seigaku captain in his tracks. He turned around, "With all do respect Echizen-sama that will never happen. I could never hurt Ryoma." He held back a faint sigh before focusing his gaze to the ground then back up to the tennis samurai, "I love him."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Needless to say your father was indeed surprised by my answer."

Ryoma saw up and looked into Tezuka's brown eyes, "Did you mean what you said? Do you really-"

"Hey you two let's go its 12:15." Nanjiroh pounded on his son's door, ""Don't make me come in there and separate you two. I still haven't Okayed this relationship you know." Without waiting for an answer the older Echizen headed back down stairs.

Ryoma's golden eyes widened at the time displayed on his alarm clock, "He's right." With brief hesitation Ryoma removed himself from Tezuka's embrace, "Come on we better go."

Tezuka nodded as he followed Ryoma down the stairs. The two of them collected the Seigaku captain's luggage and carried it out to the car. Soon they were heading towards the airport, "Ryoma you were about to ask me something earlier."

Ryoma had been staring out the window and hadn't even noticed Tezuka's presence let alone his question. He snapped out of his trance when he felt the other boy's lips on his own. Ryoma returned the kiss, but not wholeheartedly.

Tezuka noticed and broke the kiss, "Ryoma what's wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Tezuka dropped the subject knowing better than to upset the former regular, "Well it looks like we made it to the airport."

Ryoma only nodded, seeing as how his mind was on something else altogether.

A/N: There you have it. Next chapter will be the opening of LCTC and Ryoma's physical therapy. 3 reviews = chapter 25!


	25. Plane Ticket

A/N: Hey all sorry this chapter isn't quite as long as my previous ones but hey every story needs at least one shorty right? Well anyway here is chapter 25. Things are going to get pretty interesting from here. And I hope you all like it. Once again if any character appears to be OOC I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters mentioned in prince of tennis, nor do I own the name Sagashita. The name is currently being borrowed from Gwynhafra (go check out her stories if you haven't she's amazing)! I do however own the story idea so don't sue.

Chapter 25: Plane Ticket

Ryoma's mind was somewhere else. It wasn't focused on his boyfriend or his father. It was focused on what he had heard Kunimitsu say earlier…or at least what he thought he heard him say. When he started crossing the street Ryoma was so spaced out about the earlier comment that he didn't even hear Tezuka and his dad yelling his name.

It was only when he heard the screeching of the tires and felt the impact of something pushing him back onto the sidewalk did he snap back to reality…

**

Tezuka looked across the street and sighed. Since when was traffic this busy this time of day? He turned to see Ryoma watching the cars as well. Or at least he thought he was watching the cars. Once a gap came the Seigaku captain took off running and made it to the other side. He turned back around and gasped when he saw Ryoma start walking into the street just as a car was heading towards him, "Ryoma! Wait!" Either his boyfriend couldn't hear him or wasn't even listening since he didn't stop. Tezuka wished with all his might he could do his boyfriend's split step. But there wasn't any time to think. The brunette dropped all of his luggage and ran into the street and tackled his boyfriend onto the sidewalk Pain shot through his shoulder as it collided with Ryoma's arm sitting in the sling. Half a second later the car hurled past followed my many others….

"Tezuka, hey Tezuka wake up."

Tezuka's snapped his eyes open and looked around. Where was he? It took a minute for is still sleepy mind to decipher his surroundings. An airplane. He was on an airplane on his way to New York

"Tezuka are you ok? Believe it or not you were actually starting to talk loudly in your sleep. I thought it best I wake you before you say something you might regret." Fuji said looking up from the book his was reading.

"Thank you." Tezuka said as he looked out the plane window, "How long was I out?"

Fuji closed his book, "Not long, I'd say a little over an hour. You kept muttering Echizen's name. Did something happen?"

Tezuka looked at his best friend for several seconds then looked away, "No it was nothing." He let out a faint gasp when he felt Fuji's hand on his arm, "Fuji?"

"Tezuka we've been best friends for years. You can't keep secrets from me."

Tezuka only shook his head, "It was a nightmare about what happened early today."

"What was that?"

"Well let me start at the beginning and I want you to promise not to breathe a world to anyone about this." Tezuka ordered.

"Wow, Tezuka Kunimitsu keeping secrets, it must be serious." Fuji said earning a glare from the Seigaku captain, "Tezuka come on you know you can trust me."

Tezuka nodded, "Well, I spent that night at Ryoma's last night. We were talking and I guess we fell asleep. This morning Ryoma's father Nanjiroh challenged me to a match and I lost. It didn't matter to me. I just found it to be a friendly match so I didn't put my whole heart into it. After the match Echizen-sama asked me how I felt about Ryoma."

"What did you say?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes opening in pure curiosity.

Tezuka looked straight into his best friend's eyes, "I told him I love Ryoma."

To Tezuka's surprise Fuji only nodded understanding, 'I see and did you tell Echizen?"

"Well not exactly. He wanted to know what his father and I talked about and I told him." Tezuka explained, "I pretty much relayed the conversation from what I could remember. Of course I didn't tell him the whole thing but…"

"So what happened?"

"Well on the way here Ryoma seemed upset, spaced out. I didn't pressure him since I was sure he was just worried about being separated from us and not being able to be in the tournament. But when we were crossing the street to get here, Ryoma started crossing when a car was heading right towards him. I managed to push him out of the way but…" Teuzka trailed off and stopped himself from grasping his shoulder

Fuji nodded understanding, "I see. You do care for Echizen a great deal don't you?" When his tennis captain didn't answer Fuji chuckled, "Don't worry he'll be fine. I won't say anything to the others. Of course it is easy for all of us to see how much you care about young Echizen."

"Aa." Tezuka switched his gaze back out the window, "Ryoma please stay safe."

**

Ryoma pulled out a tennis ball from his pocket and rolled it around in his hand. It was the same tennis ball used in his and Tezuka's match before he completed his participation I the U.S Open. He had kept it as a good luck charm of sorts. All the regulars had written their initials as a way to encourage the youngest Seigaku regular.

"_Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts and put your sets in the upright positions. We will be landing in Kushyu in a few minutes."_

Ryoma shoved the tennis ball back into his pocket and buckled his seatbelt. He glanced out the window and sure enough Kyushu was right below them. Ryoma leaned back against his seat, "I wonder how their flight is going." He murmured to himself.

When the plane landed Ryoma walked into the only to be greeted by a man with grey-streaked black hair and glasses resembling his boyfriends, "Sagashita-sama," he greeted with a stiff nod.

"Ah, Echizen-kun, it's good to see you back and in one piece. You didn't overdo it while you were gone did you?"

Toshiro Sagashita was one of the top trainers in Kyushu. He had taken a liking to the young tennis prodigy after seeing the burning determination in you golden orbs

"The flight was fine. Thanks for taken care of it as well as convincing the rest of the staff to allow me to return to Tokyo." Ryoma followed his trainer out of the airport, "Oh Tezuka Kunimitsu asked me to pas on his regards." He climbed into the car.

Sagashita climbed in as well and started up the engine, "Ah yes. Tezuka he is well I assume?"

"Usu."

Sagashita noticed a spaced out look on the normally focused tennis player, "Echizen-kun is something wrong?"

Ryoma turned to face his trainer, "No, I'm just a little tired. I woke up earlier than usual and I guess it's taking a toll on me."

"Hmm, well in that case when we get back to the center you might as well take a nap. Once you're fully rested we'll start your training."

"Yadda!"

Sagashita looked at the young boy confused, "What?"

"I don't need rest. I need to get better." Ryoma stated stubbornly. But then he remembered what Tezuka had told him and he sighed deeply, "Hmm, maybe a short nap. But I want to jump right into training. Don't give me the sissy stuff. I'm going hardcore."

Sagashita just shook his head, "Whatever you say. But don't push yourself too hard." He pulled into the parking lot and the two of them headed into the centre, "I believe you remember where your room was yes? I'll come fetch you in about an hour."

"Usu. I'll just head there. Doomo." Ryoma tipped his hat and headed down the hall towards his room…

**

"Tezuka may I have a moment?"

Tezuka snapped out of his trance to see Ryuzaki signaling him to come over. He stood up and scooted past Fuji and then switched seats with Inui, "What is it Ryuzaki-sama?"

"I just spoke with Nanjiroh and he tells me that the two of you had a match earlier today."

"Yes, it was just a friendly one-set match without a tie break." Tezuka answered looking over his shoulder to see the older Echizen's nose buried in a newspaper…or at least it looked like just a newspaper, but when it came to the tennis samurai one could never be sure.

"Nanjiroh tell me he saw you favoring your arm after the match," Ryuzaki gave him a look of concern, "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Tezuka didn't stop himself from grasping his left arm this time, "After my match with Sanada I realized I pushed myself too hard." He looked down, "Even thought my arm is fully healed doesn't mean it's not vulnerable to further injury."

Ryuzaki sighed, "Well, just be careful. We don't know what type of players will be at Liberty Court." Seconds later she chuckled, "I saw you with Echizen on the courts yesterday."

Tezuka froze before looking up at his coach, "What exactly did you see?"

Ryuzaki smiled, "I saw you kiss him after he served." She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulders, "I had no idea you felt that way about young Echizen. Have the two of you been together long?" When the Seigaku coach saw the look on the brunette captain was giving her she merely chuckled, "I'm more open minded than you may think Tezuka. And to be honest I'm happy for you."

Tezuka relaxed, 'Well Echizen and I have been together since he was in the hospital. But I knew I had feeling for him for quite a while now."

Ryuzaki nodded, "I see, well there was another reason I wanted to talk to you.' She reached into her carry on bag, "I was hoping to discuss the line up with you."

Teuzka's expression grew serious, "Yes, of course. According to Inui the weak hand drill Echizen showed us has helped the regulars a great deal these past few weeks. I believe we may be able to pull of many things we never even dreamed of while playing the other schools."

"Speaking of Echizen, did he ever tell you who he thought it was that nominated us?" Ryuzaki asked.

Tezuka grew noticeably tense causing Ryuzaki to cock an eyebrow, "Yes but I'm not sure it's my place to tell you. I mean if anything I believe the one who should tell you is Ryoma himself." He let out a faint yawn.

"Why don't you go get some rest? We can take care of the line up and serious business when we get to the hotel." Ryuzaki suggested noticing the yawn.

"If you insist sensei," Tezuka answered as he switched back to his own seat. He turned to Fuji, "Do me a favor if I start talking again wake me up."

Fuji smiled not even looking up from his book, "You don't even have to ask."

**

Ryoma sat up just seconds before his alarm was about to start screaming in his ear. The nap had indeed refreshed him. After changing into his black shorts and red and white polo shirt the black-green haired boy headed out of his room and down to the training rooms only to be greeted by Sagashita halfway there, "Let's get started. I have a promise to keep…."

A/N: Sorry if I didn't get enough of the other characters. Every one will be mentioned in the next chapter. Because next chapter is their trip around New York city and then the tournament begins.

Also I'll be explaining exactly what the tournament in the next chapter as well since it's not like any usual tournament… 3 reviews = chapter 26!


	26. Just Believe

A/N: Konichiwa Minna! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Not only did I have a serious case of writer's block, but I also lost my job and had an anime convention to go to! But I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so short, I still have writer's block and struggling…but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis.

Chapter 27: Just Believe

Liberty Court: one of the biggest tennis conventions in the world. A place where tennis talents can show off what they were made of without the pressure of a tournament riding on their shoulders. Here it doesn't matter whether you win or lose…but how you decide to play the match and show sportsmanship to your opponent. You can either come as a single's player or bring a whole team…either way the competition is very fierce.

"Wow, I can't believe we get to play here!" Kikumaru said as they approached the tennis courts.

"Come on everyone we must get to the hotel. Let's get unpacked and then all of you come to my room and we'll have a brief meeting there." Ryuzaki said as she led her regulars towards the hotel connected to the tennis courts centre. She walked up to the front desk and checked them in before handing Tezuka the room keys except for two.

"Ok, to be fair there will be of course 2 to a room and we will do lottery drawing so the pairings are completely random." Tezuka announced. Once the names were drawn he looked up, "Ok, Momoshiro and Kikumaru you are in room 101. Kadioh and Inui you are in room 103. Oishi and Kawamura you are in room 105 and Fuji and I will be in room 107. Echizen-Sama and Ryuzaki sensei will have 109 and 111 since they are connected by a door."

Everyone gathered their luggage and went to their respected rooms.

"Tezuka, do you think it will be ok, if we go check out the tennis courts?" Oishi asked.

"I don't see why there would be a problem, just be careful ok." Tezuka answered as he followed Fuji into the elevator.

"Eiji when you finish unpacking let's go take a look at the tennis courts." Oishi said as he caught up to his boyfriend.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." Kikumaru answered as he followed Momoshiro into the other elevator.

*

"Wow it's huge! I still can't believe we're going to be playing here!"

Oishi smiled, "Come on Eiji let's head back to the hotel." He took his boyfriend's hand into his own and the two of them walked across the skywalk connecting the courts to the hotel. When they returned Oishi noticed Tezuka standing in the lobby.

"Oishi may I have a moment?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi nodded and placed a quick kiss on Kikumaru's cheek, "I'll see you in a few minutes." He approached the brunette captain, "Is something wrong? I thought we were going to have a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Sensei is resting right now. But she and I have spoken with Echizen-sama and he has agreed to show the sights of New York to whoever wishes to see them." Tezuka explained, "Remember tomorrow we start intense training and then the matches begin. So I suggest we use today to enjoy the sights of this unique American city."

"When you say we I hope you're planning on including yourself." Fuji said as eh approached his tennis captain and vice captain. Hanging around is neck was his camera, "Since Echizen can't be here I plan to take LCTC back with me, including all the moments in between."

"In other words Fuji-sempai will be making a photo album or a collage." Momoshiro said as he entered the lobby followed by a flush faced Kaidoh."

"What's wrong with those two?" Fuji asked.

"When I got back to my room Momo and Kaidoh were fighting over the luggage. It turns out they both have identical suitcases." Kikumaru explained, "The only way they could figure whose bag was whose, was to open it. Turns out Kadioh has a stuffed animal in his."

Kaidoh looked away, "My oba-san made it for me before she passed on so it's sort of a luck charm I like to bring along."

"It was quite adorable." Momoshiro pointed out. He took a step back when he noticed Kaidoh giving him one of his famous glares.

"Nya don't tell me you two are going to start fighting. We just got here." Kikumaru said noticing Oishi readying himself to separate the two rivals if needed.

"You two realize if you start arguing both of you will be running 300 laps first thing tomorrow morning at 5:00 am." Tezuka sounded murderous."

"No need to worry Buchou. Even Viper and I know when to keep a cool head." Momoshiro replied shooting Kaidoh a knowing glance, "Besides I was being honest. I think something like that is sweet."

"Well in any case, its best we decide whose staying and who's going." Kawamura pointed out

"Isn't it obvious Taka-san? We are all going." Fuji said, "Does anyone know where Echizen-sama is?"

"I believe sensei mentioned he will probably be found in the hotel bar and grill." Inui stated as he walked into the lobby catching the last few words of the current conversation.

Tezuka nodded, "I'll be back in a moment." He headed in the direction of the bar. When he reached the entrance of the bar he was stopped by a fairly well built man.

"Need to see your ID bud."

Tezuka cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "No need for that sir." He spoke in nearly fluent English, "I am merely looking for someone. Can you please check and see if a Mr. Echizen is in there? He's a Japanese man dressed in the attire of a monk."

The man gave Tezuka a funny look before turning heel and walking into the slightly smoke atmosphere. Moments later he returned with a drunken Nanjiroh, "I think its best he leaves for the night. I think he's has one to many and he was starting to get a little rowdy."

Tezuka nodded his head in thanks as he managed to support Nanjroh and half-dragged, half carried him back to the others, "It seems are plans may have changed. Kawamura, will you assist me with escorting Echizen-sama to his room?" With some difficulty, Tezuka pulled the key card from the tennis samurai's pocket and the two Seigaku regulars carried the drunken monk to his room.

"What are we going to do now Tezuka?" Kawamura asked as he fooled his tennis captain back to the lobby.

Tezuka had chosen to take the stairs in order to give himself a moment to ponder on their current situation. He had wanted to see New York's splendors like the others. As Seigaku's captain he had a responsibility. The brunette was so engulfed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the map shoved into his hands, "What?"

"We just spoke to Ryuzaki-sensei on the phone from here and she trusts you to lead us like you always have." Oishi explined as he shot his captain a smile, "We made a list of the locations we wish to see and managed to mark them on the map. Out of all of us you have the best sense of direction."

Tezuka took a moment to glance at the map. A majority of the chosen locations were quite a distance from each other and he felt it would be best if they did not try to stuff all 8 of them in a single taxi, "Well we best get started. The distance we will have to walk will be equivalent to the laps I was going to assign tomorrow." He turned to face the others, Remember, we're not in Tokyo anymore. yudan suze ni iko"

"To bad O'chibi isn't here." Kikumaru said as he locked arms with Oishi, "He could be our tour guide."

"Yeah Echizen has left in New York hasn't he?" Momoshiro pointed out, "I wonder what Echizen is doing right now."

*

"Achoo!" A sneeze jerked Ryoma out of his blissful slumber. He rolled over to catch his alarm clock flash 5:30. He rolled back and buried his face in his pillow, "Either I'm getting sick or they're gossiping about me. Probably Momo-senpai above all else" He muttered. He tried his best to fall back asleep but failed miserably, "Hmm, maybe I'll go for a run."

Ryoma climbed out of bed and changed into red and Seigaku jersey including the track pants he had never worn, "Hmm, these are pretty comfortable." After slipping into his shoes, and walking out of the room, Ryoma stepped out of the facility and took off running. As he ran tons of thoughts began to course through his mind but he pushed them away since he wanted to focus on the task at hand.

"I need to get even better. I won't allow myself to wind up in a situation like this again." The young tennis player muttered under his breath as he continued to run. Considering he wasn't allowed to hit a tennis ball yet, his serve back at Seigaku being an exception, the next best thing he could to do train himself was by running. Plus all his tennis equipment had been locked up so even if he could play he would have to wait, "I don't care what I have to do…I'm going to see senpai tachi at Liberty Court!"

*

"Wow, this city is so cool, but I'm getting tired." Kikumaru murmured as he sat on the bench next to Oishi. The group had managed to see a majority of the locations they had wished to see and decided on visiting the rest after the convention.

"Tezuka, how far do you think it is to the hotel from here?" Fuj asked as he glanced up at the sky.

"If we start walking now, we should reach the hotel close to an hour and thirty minutes." Inui stated as he glanced at the map in Tezuka's hand.

"Let's head back." Tezuka said as he looked at the map and locked a mental picture of the route into his head before turning to the others, "Yudan suze ni iko."

"Tezuka, are you sure the training sequence Inui has written up for us is something we should really do right before something like this?" Oishi asked as he approached his captain

Tezuka didn't answer for several moments, "I trust Inui. I know he knows what best for his team. I have yet to see a time where he has let us down." He stopped at a cross walk and looked at Oishi, "I believe in my team and I know nothing can stop us."

*

"You are a stubborn one. I told you I would come and get you." Sagashita scolded the young tennis prodigy as soon as he returned to the facility. Seconds later he smiled, "Well let's get started. I know you want to improve and I'm going to help you as much as I can.

Ryoma nodded as he followed his trainer into the facility. He hadn't trained at all the previous day and had a lot of work to do, "Let's do this."

A/N: Ok, I was going to have the regulars get lost in New York, but I couldn't think of how so I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter liberty court starts and things are really going to heat up. 3 more chapters to go. 3 reviews= chapter 27!


	27. Seigaku's Pride

A/N: Hey all here is chapter 27 of Broken Spirit. Would have had this up sooner but I'm struggling with my summer job and finding a new place to live. Not to mention this scorching weather (stands in front of fridge) much better! Well, I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own prince of tennis. If I did I would have stopped saying this ages ago!

Chapter 27: Seigaku's Pride

Morning.

It was morning. That was the first thought that had decided to enter into Fuji Shusuke's mind. But there was something different about this morning. The sun was casting its light in the tennis tensai's eyes. In his room that never accord since his bed was facing opposite the window. That's when he remembered. He was in New York City for Liberty Court. He looked over to the other bed to find it completely unoccupied.

Tezuka! Where in the world was Tezuka? For a moment Fuji felt panic rising up in his throat. But then he noticed the slip of paper halfway hidden under the provided lamp…

_ Fuji,_

_ It's currently 3:15 in the morning_

_ and sleeping for me seems to _

_ be next to impossible. If you wake up_

_ before I get back, just know you can._

_ find my by the tennis courts in the centre_

_ Don't worry I had enough rest to be fit_

_ for training today._

3:15? Fuji glanced at the alarm clock to see it flash 5:45. That meant Tezuka had been gone for over 2 hours! Fuji slid out of bed and through on a pair of jogging pants, shirt and his sneakers before grabbing his key card. He had to find Tezuka. If his captain had been up for this long he knew something was wrong. They weren't best friends for nothing. The tennis tensai thought for a moment before grabbing his racquet as well. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

As he made his way across the skywalk; Fuji couldn't help but notice how full of life New York looked even this early in the morning. After entering the centre and heading to the tennis courts. Fuji felt himself subconsciously gripping his racquet tighter than usual. His ears picked up the sound of a tennis ball crashing, not hitting; crashing into the backboard.

There was Tezuka, sweat profusely slightly out of breath and looking like was having the time of his life. But there was something different. The Seigaku captain was hitting the ball with his right hand. A small gasp escaped Fuji's lips

Tezuka stopped the incoming tennis ball with his bare hand and turned around, "I take it you found my note."

Fuji tightened his grip on his racquet as he stepped onto the court, "A little early for training don't you think? Even for you."

"Did I wake anyone?" Tezuka made his way to the beach and picked up his towel to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. As he put the towel down he was taken by surprise when Fuji was literally right next to him, "Fuji I'm sure you know the meaning of personal space."

Fuji's blue eyes were locked onto the Seigaku captain's brown ones, "Tezuka why were you hitting with your right hand?" He took a step closer.

Even someone like Tezuka couldn't escape from Fuji's piercing gaze, "Fuji play a match with me." He finally managed to break eye contact.

Now it was Fuji's turn to be confused, "A match?" But it was too late. Tezuka was already waiting at the next, "Tezuka are you sure you want to do this?"

"Up or down?"

That answered Fuji's question, "Down." Seigaku's tensai knew Tezuka Kunimitsu better than any of the other regulars. So he knew better than to question his captain.

The racquet landed up, "Looks like it's my serve. But Fuji there is one rule. You have to play with your left hand." Tezuka walked to his chosen side of the court, "This is just a friendly match. No need to be so serious."

Fuji didn't realize his expression was a serious as it was, "One set match, Tezuka to serve."

It had been so long since these two tennis geniuses each other in a match. Fuji wasn't sure what to expect from Tezuka. Even if it was just a friendly match.

Fuji had no idea that his captain had this much power lying dormant inside him, even with his right hand. Thanks to the drills they used before coming here, the blue-eyed tensai had managed to use his left hand fairly well. His triple counters were a small course for concern south pawed, but nothing that couldn't be worked on in the near future. The whole time Fuji was waiting, hoping for Tezuka to switch to his left hand, to show him what he could really do. But he stuck to the rule and stayed playing north paw. It wasn't because Fuji wanted Tezuka to 'cheat' giving the tensai the win. He wanted to see the Seigaku captain's true power, even if it was just a friendly match. The game ended with the score 6 games to 4 in Tezuka's favor.

"You understand now don't you Fuji. You need to promise you will not say anything to the others. Tezuka stopped the tennis ball as it rolled to his feet, "I'm serious Fuji. I don't need anyone worrying about me, especially now." He walked off the courts motioned Fuji to do the same.

Fuji obeyed his captain and stepped off the courts, "I knew you were hiding something. Ryuzaki-sensei mentioned your match with Nanjiroh Echizen. I won't say anything to the others All I want in return is that you be careful."

Tezuka tossed Fuji one of his extra towels, "Don't worry. Let's head back to the room and catch a shower. Opening ceremonies are supposed to start in a few hours."

Fuji followed Tezuka back to the hotel room, "You take a shower first. You've been playing longer than I have." He handed his captain a towel, "Here I'll go run the shower for you."

Tezuka nodded his head in thanks as he gathered up some fresh clothes, "After opening ceremonies we will meet up for breakfast."

Fuji walked out of the bathroom, "Showers all ready for you. Feel free to take your time. We still have a few hours before the ceremony starts."

"I planned on it." Tezuka grabbed the towel, "Do me a favor and call Oishi and remind him to meet me in Ryuzaki's room 20 minutes before the opening ceremony. She said she wanted to talk to just the two of us. I know for a fact he'll be awake in about 10 minutes." He requested before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Oishi rolled over and felt the empty space on his bed. This was strange considering He was used to Eiji lying next to him since the Kikumaru clan, save Eiji was going on a trip. But then he suddenly remembered where he was and why he was hearing rather loud snoring coming from the other side of the room. He reached over to look at the alarm clock. 6:15. Just around time he would wake up at home so there would be no point in trying to go back to sleep now. The assistant captain sat up slowly and was about to reach over to turn off the alarm so it wouldn't wake Taka up when his phone rang, "Moshi moshi?" He answered in Japanese since there wasn't anyone he knew that could speak English and knew his number.

_"Oishi? Sorry if I woke you up."_

"Ah Fuji, no it's fine, I just woke up. No harm done. Did you need something?" Oishi asked after hearing his teammate's voice on the other line.

_"Tezuka just wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei 20 minutes before opening ceremony."_ Fuji answered_, "Also, do you think you can get Eiji and Momoshiro, and Taka up? I'll take care of Inui and Kaidoh."_

"Oh yes of course. I believe Taka set his alarm for 6:30 so I'll let him sleep till then." Oishi said, "As for the others I'll wait until after I'm sure Taka is up."

_ "Ok that's fine. See you in the lobby in about an hour?"_

"Sound like a plan to me. See you." Oishi flipped his phone shut and leaned back against his bed closing his eyes for a moment. What was it; the tone in Fuji's voice? It was as if the Seigaku tensai was trying to hide something. Brush the thought from his mind, the Seigaku vice captain pulled himself out of bed and went through his normal morning routine as well as he could in a hotel room. Once he had washed up and was dressed his head was jerked around by the sound of a small phone alarm going off.

Kawamura opened his eyes and sat up slowly. It was easy to tell that for a moment the sushi restaurant heir was going almost panicky. His memories seemed to come back to him seconds later and he turned to see Oishi sitting on the bed opposite him. "Ohayou Oishi."

Oishi smiled that warm smile of his, "Ohayou, Taka. The bathroom is all yours if you need it. I'm going to go wake up Momo and Eiji. We are supposed to meet the others down in the lobby in about an hour."

Taka nodded, "What about Kaidoh and Inui?"

"Fuji is taking care of that, I guess." Oishi picked up key card and the copy card Eiji had given him and entered his boyfriend and roommates' room. No surprise Eiji was curled up with his teddy bear Daigoro (sp wrong I think sorry) hgugged tightly to his chest. His red hair slightly mussed and a smile that seemed to never leave his face formed by his lips. There was only two ways to wake Kikumaru. Everyone knew the first one and that was to remove Daigoro from the acrobat player's arms. But the second one was a secret only Oishi knew. The Seigaku vice captain walked over to the bed and lightly kissed his boyfriend and doubles partner on the nose. When he saw those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him seconds later he chuckled, "Works every time."

Kikumaru yawned and tightened his grip on Daigoro, "Ohayou Oishi. Is it time to get up yet? Or did you just miss me?"

Oishi could feel a faint blush complimenting his cheeks, "Well both actually." He freely admitted, "You better get yourself ready. We have to meet the others downstairs in the lobby for breakfast in an hour." He looked over to see Momoshiro's bed surprisingly empty. That's when he picked up the sound of the shower running, "Ah I see Momo's taking a shower."

Kikumaru sat up and smiled, "Yeah Momo woke up about 10 minutes before you decided to sneak in here and try to seduce me." He chuckled when his boyfriend 's cheeks started to rival his red hair, "Not that I mind of course."

Oishi felt his blush fade as he removed the gape between himself and his double's partner. He pressed his lips to Kikumaru's in a small kiss. As much as he wanted to take it further he knew he couldn't. Not this time. So he decided to make it the victory celebration.

Kikumaru for once had more willpower than his boyfriend and pushed himself away, "We better stop now before we really start something."

Oishi nodded, "Well you better get dressed than." He pushed himself away from his double's partner, "Meet you in the lobby."

"Minna let's get to work. We only have 3 hours and we are going to use them for all they are worth." Tezuka said as he led teammates into the training area. To be fair to all the participants of Liberty Court decided to provide 3 hours to each team/ single's players to have one last 'practice' of sorts.

"Ok, we are going to do 2 drills you are all familiar with and one new one. But there's a twist. You have to use your weak hand." Inui announced as he began to set up the courts. With 3 hours and only three hours they had to work quickly. So court A was the color cone shot, court B was for the half court full court drill, and court c was the new drill. The drop shot dash. Tezuka was in charge of this one. He would a drop shot similar to his zero shiki but no where near as powerful and the player would run from the baseline to the net and try to hit it over. They would rotate after 5 balls.

Once the training was over, Tezuka lookedd at his team with pride, "We are ready." He tightened his grip on his racquet, "But it's not complete." He muttered to himself, "Ryoma isn't here."

A/N: And there you have it Liberty Court as begun. Chapter 28 will include a little run in with someone we haven't heard from in a while, and the matches will finally begin! 3 more chapters to go!


	28. Seigaku's Supporters

A/N: Ok, so here is Chapter 28. While rereading the a/n for the last chapter I realized I made a slight mistake on what's going to happen. The matches won't begin until chapter 29, so if there is any mix up here I apologize. Well with out further ado, here is chapter 28! Also, this chapter will no doubt be the shortest one of the entire story considering it's only a 'filler' of sorts. Chapters 29 and 30 will make up for it trust me.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any characters related to Prince of tennis both Manga and anime so don't Sue!

Chapter: Seigaku's Supporters

The 16th time. Tezuka pulled his glasses off, wiped them on his shirt, and put them back on his face for the 16th time. But each time he did it, it didn't do any good. He could still see them standing there. Yuuta Fuji, Yoshirou Akazawa, and Ichirou Kaneda from St. Rudolph. Kippei Tachibana, Akira Kamio, Shinji Ibu from Fudomine. Kiyosumi Sengoku, Jin Akutsu, Taichi Dan from Yamabuki, and all the regulars from Hyotei were standing in the hotel foyer.

"What are you all doing here?" Oishi asked seeing as how Tezuka had grown speechless, but was now expertly hiding it behind his stone-faced mask.

"I'd assume it would be obvious." Oshitari answered

"We came to cheer you on." Otori added standing next to his double's partner

"After all your tennis team is supposed to be representing our country. We can't very well let you embarrass us now can we?"

"Well since the actually matches don't start until tomorrow, why don't we go get something to eat then take a tour of the city." Tachibana suggested. He noticed the way his sisters was eyeing the Seigaku dunk-smash player and rolled his own eyes.

"Sound fun-filled beyond belief but how exactly are we going out pull that off? "Fuji questioned motioning to all of them, "There are 26 of us here."

"Are you forgetting whose presence you are standing in? Atobe stepped forward, "Providing an elegant feast at the greatest restaurant in New York will be mere child's play for Ore-sama."

"You know throwing your money around like that is rather insulting Atobe." Tachibana retorted, "We can take care of our own meals."

"Same here. As much as we appreciate you flying us over here, we don't want to be in debt with you anymore than we already are." Sengoku added as he placed a hand on his teammates, Dan's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Akazawa will agree with me."

Akazawa nodded, "Yes, that's true."

'Well it's settled then. We will all handle our own expenses." Oishi announced in hopes to keep an argument from happening."

Umm Akazawa-Buchou, would it be all right if I have dinner with my brother?" Yutta requested.

"As long as Tezuka doesn't have a problem with it, I don't see why you can't." Akazawa answered as he and Kaneda turned to leave, "Just try to make it back to the hotel at a decent time, and stay out of trouble

The Fuji brothers both looked at the Seigaku captain who had stayed completely stone-faced. Considering he was standing behind Fuji meant that no one could see his hands tightening into fists. After a moment he released a breath, "Yes, Yutta is more than welcome to dine with us. We will take good care of him." He stepped forward, "Atobe a moment, I would like to have a word with you." He turned to the others, "I'll be back in a moment."

"You bastard." Tezuka slammed Atobe up against the wall of the deserted hall way. If looks could kill the Hyotei captain would be the dust left over from his skeleton by now, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Atobe was the captain of one of the best tennis teams in Japan. Atobe himself was a nationally ranked player. Atobe was rich Atobe was powerful. Atobe could fit the Hyotei student body in the palm of his hand….

Atobe was scared.

"You promised Ryoma you wouldn't tell the other schools." Tezuka had snapped. He had managed to hold himself back until he and Atobe were alone where he wouldn't have to worry about the others gasping or being taken by surprise. His normally calm brown eyes were now blazing with anger and his grip on Atobe's shirt was tightening every second, "Why?"

Atobe swallowed and started down Tezuka just as fierce one he relocated what courage he could muster, "Tezuka, if you'd be so kind as so let me, I will be more than happy to explain why they are here and why I DIDN'T tell them."

Hearing that caused Tezuka to go into shock for a moment, "Didn't?" he released Atobe, "Ok, then what are they doing here?"

Atobe took a moment to gather himself before turning to face the Seigaku captain, "Believe it or not Tezuka, the other schools wished to come with us when I had a meeting at my mansion about surprising you all at the convention. We were actually planning to be in the audience and then cheer the loudest for you guys."

"I see then why didn't you just wait till then to approach us?" Tezuka asked finally getting it.

"We had no idea you were going to be in the hotel lobby at the time. It was by pure coincidence that we ran into each other." Atobe turned and leaned against the all, "Do you really think I would have broken a promise to my greatest rival? Besides if I had Seigaku would have received more attention and Ore-sama cannot allow that."

Tezuka sighed, "Same old Atobe. We better had back, "I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Atobe nodded as he followed the Seigaku captain back to the lobby.

"I don't see how Echizen could have survived in the city." Momoshiro said as he just barely managed to dodge the car nearly barreling towards him, "This place is nuts."

"Watch where you going Momoshiro. You need to be more careful, understand?" Oishi took a hold of Kikumaru's hand holding him close. He didn't trust these New Yorkers and how a lot of guys were giving the red head a look.

"Let's just find a restaurant and get something to eat." Tezuka said, "Echizen-sama, do you have any suggestions that allow in minors."

For once Nanjiroh was looking around, "Well, there's one restaurant Ryoma used to love to eat at as a kid, but I suppose it would be best to go to Chinatown. They have amazing cuisine."

"It looks like we'll have to take a bus." Inui pointed to the bus station, "Here we are."

Once all of them had piled on to the bus, and paid their fare Yutta pulled out his phone, "I better call Akawaza-Buchou and let him know where I'll be if he needs to get a hold of me." Once the phone call was made the younger Fuji brother turned to the others,

"Shusuke told me about the situation but trust me when I saw I haven't breathed a word of it to anyone. The rest of St. Rudolph told me to pass on their best luck wishes."

"Arigato," was the answer.

"Um, after we are done eating is there anything else we're going to be doing??"

"Well if you may recall we only got to see half of Central park yesterday so perhaps we could see the other half," Taka suggested.

"Well it looks like we'll have to take another bus." Tezuka acknowledged as he looked out the window, "Those of you who wish to return to the hotel may do so, just stay out of trouble."

"Tezuka, we're all going, Seigaku has to stick together, on the courts as well as off." Fuji pointed out elbowing his best friend's left arm seemingly forgetting his captain's condition. He looked up to see Tezuka trying his best to hold back a wince.

Tezuka felt the pain shoot through his arm and glared down at the Seigaku tensai. He knew it was all in good fun, but he couldn't help it. He hoped none of the others had noticed, but for once luck wasn't on his side.

"Tezuka are you all right? You looked like you were in pain when Fuji elbowed you." Oishi asked being the mother hen of Seigaku that he is.

"It's just a little sore, Oishi, nothing to alarm yourself about." Tezuka looked over to see Fuji giving him a doubtful look along with the others. But they knew better than to question their captain so they kept their thoughts to themselves, "You know it is getting rather late. I think it may be best if we just head back to the hotel. I know trust this city after dark."

No one could argue with their captain on that note, so they all finished their meal in silence.

"Tezuka, do you think we might be able to make a quick stop by Virgin Music Store? I want to see if the Chocolates' new cd is out yet." Kikumaru asked.

"Eiji can't you just wait until we get back home and find the cd then?" Oishi asked.

Kikumaru pouted then smiled a second later, "I guess so. I really wanted to get a cd for O'chibi. I heard from his cousin what his favorite artist is now."

Tezuka placed his hand to his chin, gripping it tightly, "I guess we can make a quick stop, but, get the cd you need and get back out again. Knowing you, Kikumaru, you'll probably spend as much time in there as you can."

Kikumaru couldn't help but blush at that as he led the others towards one of the largest cd stores in the United States.

As the walked Tezuka once again had to hold himself back from gripping his arm, "Please stay safe Ryoma," he whispered to himself.

A/N: Ok that's it for chapter 28, Chapter 29 is the matches and I'm hoping you will all enjoy them!


	29. Let the Games Begin

A/N: The second to last chapter has finally arrived! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I do have other fics. I just hope you all enjoy this, for the second to last time (at least for this story) I don't own Prince of tennis…wait do they count the box sets as owning them? No, damn it! I also apologize if this isn't very long. I'm extremely lazy when it comes to writing matches but I'll do what I can! Well on with the fic!

Chapter 29: Let the Games Begin

The day had finally come; Liberty Court. The number of attendees was at its peak, that year, and the competition breathe taking. The matches were to take place after a total of 10 teams and their accomplishments were introduced, to an audience of 1,000s.

When his team was announced Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped forward with his vice captain Oishi Shuichiro holding the Seigaku flag between them. Neither of them able to hid their looks of pride for their team when their victory at the Nationals in Japan was announced. As promised their 'cheering section' did indeed applaud the loudest.

When the name Jackson Stockholmz echoed over the loud speaker, all of Seigaku turned to see a group of men in dark green jerseys. Among them, none looked familiar except for one; Miamichi Hisoka. Tezuka glared at Jackson and the two captains' caught each other's gaze igniting the beginning of a silent battle, ceasing only to allow the courts to be cleared and the matches to begin. The level each team is ranked indicated when they would play, and Seigaku had a bit of time to wait.

Since Seigaku did not play in the first round Tezuka used that opportunity to have one last strategy meeting. But when he turned to address his team he was surprised to see what appeared to be bloodlust in their eyes; even Oishi.

Momoshiro's grip on his racquet, noticeably tightened as he glared at the other team, "It's a good thing Echizen isn't here."

Tezuka gave the dunk smash player a hard look before turning his attention to Ryuzaki-sensei and Echizen Nanjiroh. For once the perverted tennis player had been paying attention to his surroundings.

"It's just like how I remembered it."

"Echizen-sama, did you participate here as well?" Oishi asked hoping to get the others attention away from the bastard with a racquet.

Nanjroh chuckled, "Why yes. It was around the time this old hag, didn't have any wrinkles if you can believe that."

Ryuzaki-sensei glared at the tennis samurai before borrowing one of the regulars racquets and using the frame to smack it on the back of Nanjiroh's head. "All of you listen up. We have the line up for the match. For doubles two Kaidoh and Momoshiro, Doubles one Kawamura and Inui, Singles 3 Fuji, Singles 2 Oishi, and Singles 1 Kikumaru.

The regulars gave each other quizzical looks at the choice of their line up. The doubles players were understandable, but the choice of singles player left them scratching their heads.

"Ryuzkai-sensei, how come I'm in singles 1?" Kikumaru asked twirling his racquet on his wrist.

"Because our opponent's first single's player is the perfect match to go up against your acrobatic net play." Inui answered before their coach had a chance.

"Inui, just how exactly do you know that?" Taka asked.

"Inui-senpai was up half the night working on his laptop," Kaidoh put in, "He kept me awake half the night. I'm surprised he's as wide awake as he is right now. It's kind of scary."

Inui looked up from his notebook, which seemed to pop out of nowhere, "the opponents we are about to face, they fascinate me."

"Leave it to Inui, "Oishi stated, "If he has the chance to, he will acquire data for tennis.

"Well in any case the line up has been made to give you all the chance to use your talents." Ryuzaki-sensei explained, "Remember the convention gives you a chance to portray your skills."

Tezuka stepped forward with a look of determination, "Yudan sezu ni ikō."

"Seigaku Doubles 2 players please report to the courts. Your match will begin in 3 minutes."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked at each other with knowing glances before they joined their senpai in a quick huddle.

"Seigaku Fight!"

"Viper let's go."

Kaidoh only hissed in response as he followed the dunk smash player onto the courts, "Remember after this entire convention we go back to being bitter rivals. But for now I guess we can consider each other-"

Momoshiro smiled, "Kaidoh, come on, don't tell me you're only putting up with me for Echizen's sake. I've wanted to be your friend for a while; you've just never given me a chance."

Kadioh stopped in mid-step, "Are you serious?"

Momoshiro turned and gave the snake shot player a hard look, "Yes. Now come one let's win this match for Echizen."

For the first time in ages a genuine smile appeared on Kaidoh's pursed lips, "Yeah, let's go."

"Well, well well. Are you sure you kids belong here? This is the adults' courts. I'm pretty sure they're looking for you in the daycare center."

Momoshiro turned to see a man with light brown hair and a fair muscular build. Next to him was a man with long black hair pulled in a ponytail. He glanced at Kaidoh to see if the viper before focusing his gaze back on their opponents, "Is it just me Kaidoh, or do these guys remind you of something?"

Kaidoh stepped forward, "Yeah, they remind me of the cockroach I squished this morning."

Momoshiro shook his head, "No, I'd say the cockroach had more class then these low lives."

"You better watch what you say, you punks." The man reached over in attempt to grab Momoshiro's shirt but was stopped when the announcement of the match beginning echoed over the speakers.

Once the match started it appeared that Kaidoh and Momo had indeed set aside their differences and were working together. Their teamwork no doubt paid off as they dominated their opponents 6 games to 1.

When the two 8th graders made their way off the courts to retrieve their water bottles and towels, Tezuka shot a look of praise. He never noticed the other man taking his place right next to him.

"That was quite impressive. Hard to believe those two are only 8th graders."

Tezuka turned his attention to the man addressing him. That's when he noticed the man's jersey was red and gold, just like their opponents, "Yes those two will no doubt lead Seigaku to Nationals in Japan next year

"Ah yes of course, you are the national champions of Japan of the middle school league. For a mere middle school victor like that must make you feel like your team has one the Grand Slam itself."

Tezuka kept his expression neutral, "I'd appreciate it if you would no insult my team and their skills. I will not allow anyone to get away with putting my team down."

"Whatever you say kid. But don't forget this isn't just some snot nosed kid tournament. You're playing with the big kids now." Without waiting for an answer the man walked off.

Fuji, who overheard the entire vocal exchange, approached Tezuka, "What was that all about? Who was that man?"

"He is the team captain of our current opponents." Inui glanced up from his notebook, "They are one of the best college teams in America."

"Doubles 1 players please report to the courts. Your match will commence in 3 minutes."

Inui looked over his precious data one last time before snapping the book shut, placing it into his tennis back and picking up his racquet, "Come on Taka." The data and Hadoukyuu tennis geniuses stepped onto the courts.

The two idiots on the other side of the net busted out laughing, ""Man this team keeps getting better and better. First the out a bunch of eighth grade thumb suckers on the courts. Now we've got a four-eyed nerd and a pathetic excuse for a player who can't even remember his own racquet! Oh man my stomach hurts!"

Inui smiled as the twinkle behind his glasses seemed to glow brighter, "Taka, I believe this is yours."

Taka took a hold of his racquet and no surprise his attitude changed in a heartbeat, ""I'll show you whose pathetic baby! I'm burning, way to go Taka!"

Inui smiled, "Hey Taka, I highly doubt I need to tell you the percentages of us winning this match."

"Game, set, and match. Match to Seigaku 6-0."

Inui and Kawamura stepped off the courts leaving their opponents with their racquets and jaws slamming to the courts.

"Ladies and gentlemen; we will no take a brief 15 minutes to take care of maintenance on the courts. We will resume with the singles matches shortly."

"Fuji Oishi and Kikumaru, go use this time to warm up. Golden pair work together and Tezuka go with Fuji." Ryuzaki-sensei ordered. She looked over to see Nanjiroh attempting to flirt with a bunch of young girls. She marched over and grabbed the idiot by the ear, "Just because your son and wife aren't here does not give you free range to make a clown of yourself, an embarrass us."

Fuji waited until they were out of earshot before turning his attention to his captain, "Do you even plan on playing in these matches?"

Tezuka stayed silent for several moments. Finally he turned to face the Seigaku tensai, "There is only one person I want to compete against."

"Well it's up to Sensei who plays the-" Fuji stopped himself when he realized his friend was no longer next to him. Turning around he saw the look of determination on the brunette's face.

"I have already discussed it with Sensei. She has agreed to put me up against that bastard." It was easy to see the fire burning in the Seigaku captain's eyes, "Let's go."

Fuji gave his best friend a concerned filled expression, "Well I'm not going to stop you, but like I told you before: be careful." He took his best friend's hand into his own, "Come on I have some warming up to do."

"Will all Singles 3 players please report to their designated court? Your matches will be resuming in 3 minutes."

Tezuka hit me a lob quick." Fuji requested.

Tezuka did as asked and the result made has jaw attempt to unhinge.

Fuji picked up the tennis ball with the shadow of a smirk on his face, "Come on I have a match to win."

"It's about time. Where have you two been?" Kikumaru asked twirling his racquet on his wrist again, "Oishi and I didn't see you earlier."

Fuji only smiled, "Nowhere of importance." He turned his gaze to the burly man on the courts glaring at him.

"What are you smiling at you little punk?" the man seemed like someone Momo, Kaido, or Tatak would go up against. This match would no doubt prove interesting.

Fuji's eyes opened and his smile vanished. Once the match started the tensai had trouble keeping his laughter in. After testing all his counters on the overgrown brute, the man was out of breathe and panting hard. Soon the score reached 5-0 in Fuji's favor. Fuji pulled out a killer serve

"Is that all you got you little punk?" The guy was struggling for breath as he spoke, "This is just child's play." He hit a lob attempting to use his height as a disadvantage.

Fuji stepped back and spun around counterclockwise having the ball hit just before the rim of his racquet and watched it as it soared over, pounded itself into his opponent's court and bouncing back to his side where it came to a stop at his feet still spinning.

"Whoa, what the?" The man looked at the still spinning ball with his jaw scrapping the courts.

Fuji's voice was dark as he spoke, "Okamihaiiro. You should consider yourself privileged to be defeated by it."

Not wanting to be shown up the man glared across the courts, "And just why is that you little brat?"

"The reason is because you are the first person to be defeated by it outside my own team." Fuji walked off the courts just as the score of 6-0 was announced. As soon as he approached his team, Kikumaru bombarded him with question."

"What was that just now? When did you come up with it? How long have you been-"He stopped when he felt Oishi's hand on shoulder.

"Let him breathe Eiji, he just finished that match." Oishi picked up his racquet and inspected the strings, "You need to calm down too." Can't have you too riled up before your match."

"Will all singles 2 players report to their designated courts. Your matches will begin in 3 minutes."

Oishi gave everyone a smile before making his way to the couch. He stopped when he saw Ryuzaki-sensei jogging towards them with a grim expression on her face, "Sensei, is something the matter?"

"I'll explain everything once you finish your match." Ryuzaki-sensei turned her attention to Tezuka, "You come with me. I need to speak with you."

Tezuka said nothing as he followed his coach away from the others, "You seem upset, Sensei. Is something wrong?"

The tennis coach stopped and looked at the brunette, "Well I have some good news and some bad news. I figured it would be best to inform you first before the others."

Tezuka nodded indicating he was listening.

A smile spread across Ryuzaki-sensei's face as she spoke. "The good news is the judges have been monitoring our tennis skills and believe if Oishi and Kikumaru can win their matches it will be the right decision to put us in the final match."

Tezuka stood there for a moment trying to remember how to speak in Japanese. It seemed all source of speech had deserted him. Finally he said, "The final's match already? I don't understand. We've only competed against one team so far." It didn't seem at all fair to him.

"Well considering-up till now- our team has stayed humble when it comes to showing off and our amount of sportsmanship is off the charts, the judges have already agreed to it. The other teams so far have proven themselves unworthy of the spot." Ryuzaki-sensei explained, "Remember this whole convention is for teams to prove their talents and sportsmansip. Not for them to show off." Her smile vanished, "But that brings me to the bad news. The Renegades are the team we would be competing against."

Now it was time for Tezuka to be confused, "But Sensei that is the team we want to play against. How is that bad news? I don't understand."

"Because the player you wanted to go up against-Jackson Stolkholmz- has put himself down as the reserve player."

Tezuka froze. All his muscles-save his mouth-refused to cooperate, "Reserve?"

Ryuzaki-sensei only nodded, "Tezuka please tell me why it's so important that you play against this guy?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Sensei I'm sorry but that's just something I can't tell you."

Ryzuaki-sensei sighed deeply, "Very well then. Come on we need to head back to the others."

"Game and match to Oishi of Seigaku 6-0."

Oishi walked off the courts with a smile on his face. The smile vanished however when he saw the look on Tezuka's face. Taking his place next to the Seigaku captain, he waited for an explanation.

"Kikumaru if you win your match then we will be moved to the final matches," Ryuzaki-sensei explained in a mono toned voice as she approached the regulars.

"But that's great news! Why do you seem so upset, Sensei?"

"Because the reason we accepted the invitation to come here was because of that man Jackson Stolkholmz. We have just been told that he will be the reserve player and his team will be the one that we will face," Tezuka explained.

"But Jackson isn't the one who hurt Ochibi's arm is he?" Kikumaru asked.

"No, the one who hurt Echizen was Miamichi Hisoka.

Everyone turned to see Yutta standing there, "Wait a minute how do you know that Yutta?" Tezuka asked just barely able to hide his confusion, "I'm the only one Ryoma told."

"Mizuki-senpai and I overheard Hisoka talking to that Jackson guy. He was bragging about putting Echizen in traction."

"Well since one of us can go up against Jackson, why not go up agsint the next best thing." Momoshiro suggested.

"Well does anyone know what match he'll be playing in?"

"Well since Miamichi is the best player next to Jackosn on their team he will no doubt be placed in singles 1." Inui explained.

"Will all single 1 players please report to their designated courts? Your matches will begin in 3 minutes."

Kikumaru flipped his racquet on his wrist a few times before flashing his teammates a smile and making his way to the courts.

"Wait a minutes, I know that smile." Fuji looked at Oishi, "Our acrobat has something up his sleeve doesn't he?"

Oishi only shrugged as he turned his attention to the match.

"Oh come on. You mean I have to go up against a bouncing idiot? This is going to be way too easy"

Kikumaru looked over to see his opponent tapping his racquet on his shoulder. The red head only smiled, "Come one let's see if we can change that attitude of yours. Underestimating me would be a bad thing to do."

Inui had been right about the opponent. No matter what type of shot he used, Kikumaru was able to return with ease.

"Try this on for size you jerk." Kikumaru turned his head in time to just barely dodge a shot serve that nearly knocked his head off, "Just try returning that kid."

"Did you see that? What the hell was that?"

"Inui I thought you said this match would be a piece of cake for Eiji." Oishi protested.

"Do you even know what that shot was?" Momoshiro asked.

"I believe it's a called the guillotine. I have heard of the shot before, but never actually seen it being used." Inui stated looking over his notebook. "The shot I believe is considered borderline legal."

"Borderline legal like my boomerang snake shot." Kaidoh added, "It has to be hit just right. Or the judges won't count it as a legal shot giving the receiver the point."

Oishi kped his eyes focused on his boyfriend and doubles' partner. If Eiji was going to use his new move, now would be the best time.

As his opponent hit another guillotine serve Kikumaru just barely managed to return it with a dropshot. Just as he expected the return was a lob. Kikumaru leaped into the air, "Kikumaru Whirlwind!" He landed on his feet just as the score was called out.

Before anyone knew what was happening another serve came flying over the net hitting Kikumaru right in the head.

Oishi's eye widened as he watched his boyfriend fall to the court, "Eiji!" Completely ignoring the rules he ran to his partner's side, "He's unconscious!"

"That means the victory goes to me. Too bad you little brats."

Oishi stood up and started storming towards the other man but stopped when he heard the just call out the score.

"Game and Match to Kikumaru of Seigaku."

"What?! How? He can't play anymore! I win by default!"

"He loud mouth didn't you hear the judge? You lost. You, your whole team lack sportsmanship and the ability to work as a team." Nanjiroh stepped forward before anyone else could "Now I may not be much of a team player since doubles doesn't' really suit me. But even I know how to be a team player."

"In other words lack of sportsman ship leads to lack of victory." Ryuzaki added before running to the courts, "Get a stretcher and be quick about it."

"Tezuka I have phoned for a chopper. Kabaji and I will escort Kikumaru to the hospital. Please inform you coach."

Tezuka turned to see Atobe and Kabaji standing behind him, "Very well, thank you Atobe." He turned his attention back to the courts.

"Has anyone called for an ambulance?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Atobe just informed he has requested chopper." Tezuka stated, "He and Kabaji will be going along."

Oishi stood by the stretche, "I'm going with them."

"But Oishi-senpai, I fyou go then that means we will have to forfeit." Momoshiro protested.

"You remember what that letter said," Kaidoh added, "Every loss will equal a punishment to Echizen."

Oishi sighed deeply, "You're right." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "I'll see you soon love."

Nanjiroh stepped forward placing a hand on Oishi's shoulder, "I'll go with him son." He flashed the vice captain a smile, "Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Ladies and Gentleman, the judges would like to announce the two teams who will compete in the finals match. These teams are Seigaku Jr. High of Japan and the Renegades. The final matches will begin 20 minutes."

"That should give us time to plan out the line up." Ryuzaki-sensei stated. She turned to Inui, "Does that trusty notebook of yours have any data on our next opponents?"

Inui opened his notebook and looked over the contents, "Even after much research I was unable to require enough data to know exactly who would be the best match up to which opponent."

"Well, Viper and I can team up again." Momoshiro stated.

Kaidoh only nodded hissing softly.

"Well let me think about this for a minute. Inui come with me." Ryuzaki-sensei ordered. "We will use what data we can. Everyone else use this time to warm up again and get hydrated."

The data tennis player only nodded as he followed his coach to one of the benches.

"Minna gather around. We have the line up. Doubles 2 again will be Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Doubles 1 will be Fuji and Kawamura. Singles 3 will be Inui, Singles 2 will be Oishi, and of course Singles 1 will be Tezuka." Ryuzaki-sensei looked around, "Wait where is Tezuka?"

Tezuka and Fuji walked up to the others holding an ice pack to his arm, "I'm right here."

"Buchou what happened?!"

Tezuka winced at the coldness of the ice on his shoulder, "I'll be fine. Let me play."

Ryuzaki-sensei walked over and grasped Tezuka's arm tightening her grip causing him to wince again. "Well, since your match is last, we'll see how your arm is by then. If by then it's not feeling better then I'm afraid we'll have to forfeit."

"Don't even think about it!"

A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter! I hope it wasn't too confusing for you! And I hopeyou enjoyed 3 reviews= chapter 30! The final chapter!


	30. True Strength and True Love

A/N: (tearing up a box of tissues). This is the last chapter of broken spirit! I never thought I'd be able to finish this story and here I am at the last chapter! I better do the disclaimer before I break to down to the point I can't stop crying *sniffles* I don't own any characters related to Prince of tennis I only on my and the idea so don't sue. WAHHH!!! (between sobs) Like last chapter I won't be writing out the matches sorry! I also apologize if this chapter isn't as long as the last one!  
Chapter 30: True Strength and True Love  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You're arm isn't fully healed yet."

Ryoma crunched the now empty can of Ponta between his fingers before tossing it in to the provided trash bin. He was standing outside the healing and rehab facility talking to none other than Atobe Keigo. His conversation wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped though considering his trainer Sagashita wouldn't stop nagging him.

"You have made progress I'll admit but there's no point in rushing back onto the courts so soon. I'm not sure who's worse you or your tennis captain Tezuka" Sagashita had been tailing his trainee all morning when he had heard the young man had been given permission to leave the facility after receiving a phone call, "You're absolutely sure about this?"

Finally after going over the details of his plan the young tennis prodigy flipped his phone shut and turned to face his trainer, "If you ask me one more time if I'm sure about this Saga-sensei I am going to challenge you to a match. You said I should take at least another 12 hours or so to rest up and as long as I don't over exhaust myself I can play. The jet that's going to take me overseas won't arrive here for another 4 hours and the trip overseas alone is going to take 10 hours. I'll be rested up enough then. Besides I'm regretting not being able to go with my teammates in the first place."

Sagashita stopped in his tracks. The black-green haired youth did have a point and he knew there was nothing he could do or say to stop him, "Very well. But as soon as this convention of yours is over you are going to come back here and heal up again. I can't believe you were given permission to leave in the first place though. You must have some good friends in high places. Also you don't have your racquet so playing a match with me will not be possible"

Ryoma didn't answer as he made his way to his room to pack. Atobe's jet would be there to pick him up and he wanted to be ready to climb aboard so it wouldn't even have a chance to cool the engines. He stopped and turned around, "Saga-sensei, before I go you still need to give me back my equipment." The tennis prodigy's tennis racquets had been locked up so he couldn't do what his captain had, over exhaust himself with practicing too much.

Sagashita sighed deeply as he led Ryoma to his office and unlocked the back closet. He pulled the tennis bag out and handed it to the black-green haired boy who in turn clutched it to his chest like he was holding the most important thing in the world to him.

Ryoma ran back to his room and began pulling out all three racquets, his grip tape and the can of unopened tennis balls. He re-taped his favorite racquet and opened the can smiling at the hiss it made when it popped open. It was music to his ears. He set all those on his bed and reached into a small zipper pouch. He pulled out a small picture of both him and Tezuka. Well actually three pictures. Sitting down on the bed the tennis prodigy thought back as to how he had convinced the Seigaku captain to take the pictures.

(mini flashback)

_Ryoma tugged his boyfriend's hand towards a small photo booth. The brunette had shown up just as promised the day after the young tennis prodigy had been released from the hospital. The two of them had decided to spend the day outside since Ryoma had spent nearly 3 weeks in the hospital bed., "Kunimitsu, would you do something for me?"_

_Tezuka took the other boy's hand and kissed it gently, "If it will help you heal fast I'll do anything." he was taken by surprise when he was pulled into the booth, "Ryoma what?"_

_Ryoma placed a finger on his captain's lips, "I want you to smile for me Kunimitsu and I want to capture that smile so no one else can have it."_

_Tezuka finally caught on as to what his boyfriend was getting at and sighed deeply, "You so lucky I care about you so much Ryoma." he turned the camera and gave his best smile, "No one besides you gets to see that picture ok?" He looked at Ryoma with a very sincere expression just as the second picture was taken._

_Ryoma's reaction to the third picture was to turn and face his boyfriend and with the forth picture the two of them were locked in a gentle kiss, "Arigato Kunimitsu." The final picture was of Ryoma resting his head on the brunette's shoulder where in turn the Seigaku captain's arms were wrapped around the younger boy's shoulder, "Arigato."_

(end of mini flashback)

Ryoma stared at the pictures for along time. It wasn't the original but the youth was taking what he could get iwith no complaints. After tucking the pictures back into his tennis bag, Ryoma removed one of the balls and began hitting it against the rim of the racket He couldn't wait to get back on the court again but he knew he would do a massive amount of damage to his arm if he didnt' follow the doctors' hitting the ball nonstop for nearly 3 hours later Ryoma jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Echizen-sama, the jet has arrived."

Ryoma shoved his racket and the ball into his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder followed by the small carry on bag before making his way towards the back of the facility. He climbed into the waiting vehicle and looked out the window, "Hold on Kunimitsu senpai tachi I'm coming."

"..and that's pretty much what happened."

All the regulars had spend the last 10 minute listening to their Kouhai explain his sudden appearance. By then their jaws had been reattached but their minds were only now deciphering the younger boy's words. Finally after several minutes of complete silence Inui stepped forward.

"You say you were discharged from the facility? On a permanent basis or temporarily?"

Ryoma tugged his cap down over his eyes, "Temporarily. I need to go back in 3 days." he turned to Tezuka who was still clutching his arm and gave him a hard look who in turn looked away.

Ryuzaki sensei stepped forward and placed a hand on Ryoma shoulder breaking the already failing eye contact. "Well now that you're here we can put you on the reserve spot. Tezuka may not be able to finish his match."

Ryoma only nodded before approaching his boyfriend. "I want to talk to Buchou alone for a moment if that's ok." When everyone nodded the tennis prodigy turned to look at the brunnette, "Let's go."

Tezuka said nothing in return only followed the younger boy outside of the facility. Once they were out of earshot he turned to face Ryoma only to be greet with the slap of the century. Once again he did nothing in return since he knew he deserved it. But when he looked down he was surprised to see tears in the younger boy's arms, "Ryoma?" Before he knew what was happening Ryoma had leaped into his arms burying his face in the other boy's chest , "Ryoma please tell me what's wrong?"

Ryoma sniffled holding tight to his boyfriend not caring if anyone saw. But lucky for them the were in a deserted part of the hotel. He allowed the tears to fall for several moments before pulling away, "You lied to me! You told me everything was fine with your arm. You're going to do the same thing you did at nationals. You're going to push yourself too hard. You're-" he was cut of when he felt a pair of lips meet his.

Tezuka not knowing how else to silence the other boy leaned and kissed him hard. He pulled the other boy close wrapping his arms around his waist. After a minute he pulled away from Ryoma, "Please listen to me. I never lied to you. My arm during the match against your father was just cramping up. I was warming up with Fuji earlier and I think I overdid it a little is all. I haven't played in a single match yet today Ryoma. I promise you I'll be fine."

Ryoma pulled the brunette back into the kiss before looking into is eyes, "I'm holding you to that promise." he stood up and offered a hand to his boyfriend. The two of them headed back to the others were Momoshiro and Kaidoh were already engaged in their match, "It seems Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai have finally decided to work together. What happened?"

Fuji chuckled after placing a hand to his chin, "I'd have to say you happened Echizen." he faintly chuckled when his kouhai shot him a confused look. The tennis tensai focused his attention on the current match.

"Kaidoh he's about hit it at the back corner again." Momoshiro called to Kaidoh after pushing himself up from the postion he was in from hitting a lob in response to the drop shot.

Kaidoh turned and ran towards the back corner and gave the audience quite a show as he fired what he had dubbed his sonic snake. He placed his racqet on his shoulder and hissed just as the score was called. The hissing regular turned to his double's partner and new friend.

"Game and Match to Seigaku 6-2."

Momoshiro tapped his racket against Kaidoh's before following the viper off the courts. The two of them were greeted with heartfelt congratulations and pats on the back.

Fuji pulled his racquet from his bag and nodded to Kawamura who was already in 'burning' mode. The two of them had already planned a strategy of attack. Once the match started the Seigaku tensai was pulling out all the shots; literally.

Oishi approached their coach who was focusing her attention on the match, "Sensei, what exactly are the hidden rules behind the matches?"

Ryuzaki sighed deeply, "Well, unlike a normal tournament it doesn't matter if you lose or win your match. As long as you show good sportsmanship and avoid getting cocky about it, it will be better than winning the match."

"Taka, you're going to overdo it!"

Everyone's attention was focused on the number one power player. He was building up all his strength inhis arms to hit the Hadokuyu in response to the powershot their opponents had given them.

"Don't forget the purporse of this convention, Kawamura." Tezuka said holding the ice away from his arm to check it's condition.

Kawamura heard his captain's statement and held back stepping to the side just as the shot landed out.

"Game and Match to Seigaku 6-4."

Inui snapped his notebook shut once again and turned to look up to see his opponent on the court already giving him a death glare. When he walked past his teammates they all shivered at the aura he was giving off. It seemed the data tennis player was serious. The obvious was stated when his opponent was taken completely by surprise when Inui fired his Niagra Serve. It was a shot similiar to the waterful but the speed had increased to now match Hyotei regular's Choutaru Ootori's Neo Scud Serve. The result of the match was no surprise.

"Game and Match to Seigaku 6-2."

Oishi was sitting on the bench tightening and loosing his hands into fists. He thought back as to when he had witnessed Eiji playing the singles match against Higa and now he finally new what his boyfriend had been feeling. As the Seigaku vice captain made to head to the court he was stopped when Ryuzaki-sensei placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her holding out her cell phone, "Sensei?"

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "There's someone who would like to give you a message."

Oishi accepted the phone and turned away from the others, "Moshi moshi." He listened to the person on the other end of the line before saying his goodbyes and handing the phone back to his tennis coach. Tightening his grip on his racquet, Oishi walked onto the courts and blew everybody away. By the time the match was over Oishi's opponent had to be physically removed from the court.

"Game and Match to Seigaku 6-0."

"Oishi-senpai, was that Kikumaru-senpai you were talking to?" Ryoma asked leaning his head against the Seigaku captain's right shoulder.

Oishi's eyes went wide, "How did you know that Echizen?"

"Considering how well you played that match I'd say it was pretty obvious, Oishi." Inui stated answering for everyone including himself, "What did he say?"

Oishi felt his cheeks slightly darken but knew how accepting his teammates were. "He told me that if I have the strength and ability to win his heart, I have the strength and ability to win this match for my team."

"Smart choice of words I'd say." Fuji put in before focusing his attention on Tezuka. "How's you arm?"

Tezuka no longer had the ice pack against his left arm. He picked up his racquet and took a few practice swings. As long as he didn't overdo it he'd be fine, "I'm ready." He looked down to see Ryoma physically shaking, "What's wrong?"

Ryoma unable to get words to cooperate with his mouth pointed to the courts. Standing on the courts balancing his the handle of his racquet was none other than Hisoka Miamchi.

Tezuka caught on to the reason behind his boyfriend's shakes and pulled him into an embrace. "He can't hurt you again." After placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead the Seigaku captain walked into the courts.

"Well well if it isn't Tezuka Kunimitsu. I wish I could say I'm honored but of course I'd be talking crap." Hisoka sneered in the brunette's direction. "You know I wanted to have a rematch against that brat but I guess it cant' be helped. You're not worthy of playing against me. But since I have nothing better to do, we might as well get this over with."

Tezuka said nothing as he glanced towards the referee for the go-ahead seeing as he had the first serve. All of his hidden feelings and anger were no exposed as he fired a power serve catching the other man off guard. in record time he took the first game acing every serve.

"Wow looks like Buchou isn't going to take any crap from this guy. Hey Echizen, that's the guy who hurt your arm isn't it?" Kaidoh asked sitting next to his Kouhai.

Ryoma said nothing in response. He was to focused on the match. Had his Kunimitsu's playing always been this breathtaking? He wasn't the only one who was entranced by the Seigaku captain's playing.

Fuji's blue eyes were wide when he watched his captain play. "Don't overdo it, Tezuka." he warned under his breath.

Ryuzaki-sensei also watched the brunette playing but was pulled away by a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me are you the coach?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Ryuzaki recognized the man to be the chairman of the convention.

"No not at all. But if it's not to inconvient, might I have a word with you?"

Ryuzaki sensei nodded and followed the man away leaving her team's regulars confused.

"I wonder what that's all about." Kawamura said.

"Hey look Tezuka's using the Tezuka zone. I was wondering when he would pull out his favorite strategy."

"Up till now he didnt' need one." Inui stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But it's easy to see what he's doing."

The others relocated their attention from the data tennis player to their captain. After a minute the caught on as to what Inui was referring to. "He's tying Miamichi out isn't he?"

"Precisely."

Hisoka was completely out of breath but he wouldn't stop glaring at the brunette across the court from him. "YOu're going to pay for this Tezuka." He tossed the ball up and served, aiming it straight at the Seigaku captain's left arm.

Tezuka's eye went wide when the serve came barreling towards him so face he didn't have a chance to react as the ball connected with his arm. The pain shot straight into his brain and he fell to his knees. Deja vu struck as the regulars raced towards their captain. "Stay back!" he ordered. Tezuka stood up and attempted to grip his racquet but a feeling of dread washed over him when his arm refused to cooperate.

The chair judge climbed down and approached the brunette. "Young man, are you able to continue?"

Tezuka stood up clutching his shoulder. "I'm afraid not. I played my best and am proud of how far I have come. Of how far my whole team has come. I do not regret to admit defeat."

The judge smiled as he placed a hand on Tezuka's right shoulder. "After that display, that's just what I expected to hear." He turned to the crowd. "I am happy to announce the winner of this match is Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Hisoka's jaw dropped as he ran across the courts in a fit of rage. He didn't get very far though as the rest of the Seigaku regulars were sheilding their captain; Ryoma in the front shooting the other man a hard glare.

After the courts were cleared Ryuzaki returned and approached Tezuka. She said nothing though and turned her attention on the other regulars.

"Sensei what did the chairmen want to speak to you about?" Kawamura asked. Before he recieved and answer a voice over the loudspeaker came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen due to the fact Seigaku has one all 5 matches the judges have agreed that the players on reserve will have the chance to display their sportsmanship as well. The match will commence in 10 minutes to allow the reserve players a time for a brief warm up."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He had no idea he was going to get the play. But on the other hand he had to keep his promise. After rummaging in his bag for his racquet the young tennis prodigy went off in search of a back wall to hit against. He didn't get very far though as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was surprised to see Sheena standing there.

"Echizen, I'm glad to see you safe and healed. Please know that after this convention, I'm takign my brother to get the help he needs." Sheena smiled, "Thank you. I'm grateful to you for being so understanding."

Ryoma only shrugged. "I promised a fair match and that's what I'm going to give. I only hope your brother is smart enough to do the same. And if I beat him again he can't blame it on my cat. Karupin is still back in Japan." Without waiting for a response the youngest Seigaku regular walked off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the convention will now begin. Well the reserve players please report to the courts."

Ryoma caught the still spinning tennis ball with his bare hand and walked back to the courts. Standing on the other side of the net was none other than Jackson Stolkholmz.

"I see you're out of the hospital, Echizen. Now I get to thrash you all over again." Jackson sneered.

Ryoma said nothing as he prepared himself for the match to begin.

"This is going to be good. Echizen hasn't played for nearly 2 months." Momoshiro said as he focused his attention on his kouhai.

"Momoshiro is right. Echizen's aura, it's undescribeable. He's ready to play and he's not hiding it." Inui stated.

Tezuka who had refused any medical treatment which would have resulted him having to leave the courts watched his boyfriend with intense concentration, "Ryoma.."

After Jackson ran after the powerful shot he turned with a harsh glare directed towards the black-green haired youth. "What the hell? You've never been this strong before. You were out of comission for two months. There's no way you can be this good."

Ryoma tugged on his cap as his aura seem to grow. "Never underestimate my teammates Jackson. And never underestimate me." The match ran into a grueling tie break. Ryoma could feel the pain in his arm that had started when the match began increase but he wouldn't back down. He looked over to see all is teammates cheering for him. All the other schools from Japan cheering and he allowed a smile to dance on his lips. But then his eyes focused on Tezuka and all sound seemed to fade, and he felt new strength rise within him when he read his boyfriend's lips.

"Aishiteru Ryoma."

"Game and Match to Seigaku 7 games to 6. Congratulations Seigaku."

All of Seigaku ran onto the courts and hoisted their youngest member on their shoulders cheering the whole time. After a while Ryoma struggled to get down and once his feet were on the ground he raced towards Tezuka and nearly bowled him over.

Tezuka accepted the uncoming embrace from the teen and greeted it with a passionate kiss. To everyone's suprise the audience gave a loud cheer and quite a few wolf whistles were thrown out to the lip locked couple.

Ryoma pulled away after he suddenly remembered where they were and for the first time in a while felt his cheeks darken. After a minute he turned to look at the brunette straight in the eyes. "I heard you you know."

Tezuka mocked confusion, "What did you hear?"

Ryoma pressed his lips to his boyfriends in another kiss, "Well let's just say my answer is Ashiteru Kunimitsu." he rested his head on the taller man's chest, "Arigatou. You've healed my broken spirit."

A/N: (in a row boat still crying) I still can't believe it's over! (sniffles) Well, if you would like me to write a sequel, I already have an idea for one. Since this is the last chapter I wont' ask for reviews but they will be greatly appreciated Sayonara and thanks to all my readers for everything!


End file.
